Star Wars: Rise of The Paladin
by general-joseph-dickson
Summary: After the mission to Jabba's Palace Anakin remembers a promise he made which will change the Star Wars Universe. How will keeping a simple promise to his mother effect what is to come?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

**Note: **_First off I want to say that I do not own Star Wars, no money here. Secondly I would like to thank everyone who is following me over from Twisted History and letting you know that this story is not a part of the Twisted History Series, it is a stand alone story. Now with Twisted History and my new job as a NFL Draft Scout for Draft Updates may be a while apart. Now, please enjoy Star Wars: Rise of the Paladin._

**Melona 26, 13 GRS **

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the poster boy of the Jedi Order and hero of the Republic was sitting in his quarters at the Jedi Temple in the living room he shared with his Padawan Ahsoka Tano who was currently studying in the Jedi Archives. Anakin for once in his life was being patient and meditating on the decision he had made. He talked it over with Padme, his wife, and though she didn't agree with his decision she couldn't argue with his reasoning; if this is what Anakin wanted, she would support him no matter what happened.

A few days ago he and his Padawan had come back from Tatooine, a mission that reminded him too much of why he had become a Jedi, the goals he had made, the problems he wanted to solve, none of which he was able to do because of the Jedi Council continued to ignore them. Once he returned and gave his report on the treaty with Jabba the Hutt he left to go to the archives where he would hopefully find the answers to his problems.

That is where he had spent the majority of his days, gaining the suspicions of Historian Jucasta Nu. In his search he found many pieces of information including those on the planets of Lehon, Tython, Ithor, Dantooine, Dxun, and Dromund Kaas. He also studied many factors of how the Jedi Order was before the Ruuson Reformation as well as ancient Jedi like Lord Hoth, Revan, Jolee Bindo, Odan-Urr, as well as more recent Jedi such as Sifo Dias and his first master Qui-Gon Jinn. Anakin now had a plan, he only needed to find a way to accomplish it.

While in the Temple Archives, Anakin also downloaded several other pieces of information including farming, construction, and medical information. Everything he would need to save his home world and help them become an important part of the galactic community. He still however had a problem that would need figured out, how to keep the Jedi Council from interfering in his mission. Like Qui-Gon Jinn and Sifo Dias before him Anakin was determined to become a true Jedi Knight and not let the Council hold him back from his goals. He would for the first time in his life take his destiny into his own hands by following the will of the Force completely, not the Jedi or a slave master.

SWSWSW

After several minutes of waiting Obi-Wan and Master Yoda walked into the room, breaking Anakin from his meditation.

"Masters." Anakin greeted simply as he waited for them to sit.

"What is going on Anakin, from the sound of the message you left me it sounded urgent." Obi-Wan expressed as he sat down beside Master Yoda.

"Important yes, but I wouldn't call it urgent." Anakin responded as he stretched his legs.

"Sense nervousness in you, a conclusion on something you have come to, yes." Yoda stated as his eyes bore into Anakin's.

"Yes master I have." Anakin told him before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and continuing. "When I became a Jedi my main objective was to go back to Tatooine and free the slaves, and to this day every petition I have given to the Jedi Council or Senate has been shot down. Even before the war started there was nothing anyone would to to ease the suffering of those on Tatooine and there was always a different excuse. Then when I look into those excuses combining them with the number of Jedi available at the time of each request I find that there were more than enough Jedi to do the job, yet the Council would sit on their hands, hauled up in their cozy temple while thousands suffer." Anakin explained while letting some of his anger show to the two masters.

"The Jedi ignore so much about the galaxy and what it is like to be human, it is not what I expected when I came to the temple, it is not what I was taught by either my mother or in the small pieces of advice given to me by Master Qui-Gon. So much fear and controlled ignorance out of so many who claim that it shouldn't exist, and that they are above such things. It stands out like a politician in a Hutt's thrown room. I believe it is time for action to be taken against these injustices." Anakin told the two Jedi Council members who sat there in silent contemplation.

"Act without the consent of the Senate, we can not." Yoda pointed out which caused Anakin to shake his head.

"I have done my research on the subject Masters, the Jedi were not always children that needed to ask their parents to play. The Jedi were once protectors of the galaxy and defenders of peace. I see now that this is no longer the case as the Jedi have become nothing more than puppets of the senate. Tell me Master Yoda, did you actually believe you could change the Jedi for the better as Grand Master? You are a great Jedi however when placed in a room full of Jedi who are so ignorant and fearful did you really believe you could break away from the Senate as you once tried?" Anakin asked his aged Master.

Yoda sighed and blinked before looking at Anakin. "Done your research you have, and done it well. Thought I did, that return the Jedi to the old ways I could. Realize now I do, that cannot happen. Refused my suggestions to alter the teachings the Council always has, and with the darkness getting stronger, to late to save the Jedi from itself I may be." the aged Master explained.

"So you are giving up?" Anakin asked the elder master.

"No more is there I can do for the order. Only guide it now can I. Impossible reform is in this time of war. Survive we will, as we are." Yoda answered not allowing either of the other Jedi sense his worry.

"My goals from my youth have never changed, but I sense the time it will take to accomplish my goal is coming to a close. I have been doing much meditating since returning from Tatooine after accessing some of the Jedi Archives and finding a form called moving meditation. While difficult at times to keep myself centered I decided to research another way to meditate and became aware of some notes that Master Qui-Gon had added to the Archives on the Living Force. After copying this information I have been using it to meditate as well as re-evaluate my own destiny." Anakin revealed which seemed to interest Yoda and worry Obi-Wan.

"Found yourself in the turmoil, you have?" Yoda asked curiously while leaning forward.

"Yes Master. I have found that while I may be the Chosen One as Master Qui-Gon believed my place is not here, among the Jedi. My connection to the Living Force is strong, but has always been suppressed because most Jedi don't believe that it is as important as the Unifying Force. Also having a master that relies more on using the Unifying Force for teaching I never realized how truly in tune with it I was before I used it." Anakin explained hoping that at least one of the two masters in front of him would understand.

"A powerful ally is the Living Force, keeps us in tune with the galaxy around us. Good that you found it, though use it correctly you may not yet understand how." Yoda explained to the younger Jedi.

"My place is out among the stars, my focus is on the here and now, where I will go will be up to the Force when it deems it time for me to be there. Like Qui-Gon Jinn and Sifo Dias before me I believe my place is helping others as a true Jedi Knight. One day I may even achieve the rank of Jedi Guardian, even if I am no longer among the ranks of the Jedi while achieving my goals." Anakin told them before turning to Obi-Wan who looked as if someone had struck him in the abdomen with the business end of a lightsaber.

"You have been a great master and friend Obi-Wan. Your wisdom, while I have not always appreciated it, has always been something I have remembered, and will try to put to use more. I will also give you my communications frequency after I get a ship in case you need me to save you again. Though no orders will be answered and no return messages sent. Don't need the Jedi Council tracking my ship and interfering in me actually doing some good in the galaxy for once." Anakin told his old master with a slight grin.

"I seem to recall that it was a pack of mynocks that saved us from that Dark Jedi, not your amazing prowess of writhing on the floor of a ship after being struck by Force Lightning." Obi-Wan responded with a forced smile.

"And what of Ahsoka? Need you still, your Padawan does. Leave the Order you can not." Yoda asked curiously as his eyes continued to bore into Anakin.

"I will, as the only thing I can give to the Jedi, hand Ahsoka's training over to the capable hands of Master Kenobi. I gave her the assignment to learn everything she could on Master Qui-Gon's teachings on the Living Force after I discovered them. She seems to be taking to the teachings well, but still asks many questions. I believe that you will be able to answer them Master, you were Qui-Gon's Padawan after all." Anakin told his former master who sighed in response.

"Will I never get a moment of peace. Between Qui-Gon, you, and now Ahsoka I doubt I will have any hair left by the time she is knighted." Obi-Wan told Anakin dramatically.

"A difference I sense. More focused are your thoughts. More defiant you are of the Jedi. Happened on Tatooine something did, to bring such a change. Tell us you should." Yoda told Anakin which caused the young Knight to breath a heavy sigh.

"In Jabba's Palace I remembered the beatings, I remembered my mother being raped to seal a deal with one of Gardulla's business partners, I remembered the Krayt Dragon that was used to get rid of slaves that became too bothersome. Why should others suffer for centuries all because the Jedi and the Galactic Senate want to pretend the problems in the Outer Rim don't exist?" Anakin explained making Obi-Wan stop to think and Yoda's ears to turn down.

"Pretend they don't exist we do not, but ending slavery and crime in the Outer Rim, we do not have the resources for. Fix the problem, we do not know how." Yoda admitted, though it seemed to pain him to admit such a thing to Anakin.

"Master with your help I can free the Outer Rim and reform the Jedi. I only need your assistance before I leave. I only need a copy of the Jedi Archives loaded into several data modules so that when I take Jabba's Palace I can turn it into a giant archive of knowledge. I may not be able to completely reform the Jedi but I can give those who want to be true Jedi Knights or more advanced Jedi Classes a place to become what they believe they can become while not being held back by arrogance or fear as I have been. Then those Jedi can return to the Order and earn a spot on the council enabling reform." Anakin explained to the ancient master who seemed to suddenly look older than a few moments before.

"Tell the Council of this, I can not. Get the information for you I will. A Jedi, you will no longer be. A rogue Jedi, we can not have." Yoda informed Anakin who sensed a bit of loss in the two masters and surprisingly to him, himself.

"Who are you and what have you done with Anakin?" Obi-Wan finally asked as he sat back feeling age beyond what he was.

"I'm still Anakin, I now however have more of a purpose than just following orders and fighting a war that was started by a being that the Jedi can not find. For all we know this Sith Lord could be running both sides of the war so that they will rule no matter which side wins. It is time for me to make a difference and fulfill the promise I made to my mother. To make a difference that I can not make while serving the Senate who has done nothing to earn the loyalty of the Jedi Order." Anakin answered causing Yoda to sigh before he and Obi-Wan looked at each other.

"Agree I do, that as a Jedi, make that type of difference you can not. Agree with this decision to leave the Jedi I do not, but accept your reasoning I do. A long journey ahead you have, give you time to collect what you need from the temple, I will. One week you will have, gather the information and equipment you need, you will be able. Continue to train your Padawan you will, until you depart. Inform the Council of my decision, I will. Leave you two alone, I must." Yoda told Anakin before hopping off the couch and hobbling out the door.

Obi-Wan leaned forward on the couch and rubbed his face with his hands not exactly knowing what to say at this point.

"This is for the best Master, you will see." Anakin assured Obi-Wan while hoping his old master would understand.

"I suppose there is no talking you out of this is there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sorry Master, but I made a promise to my mother, and while I can't free her I can free other slaves." Anakin explained to his old master.

"With a goal that noble who am I to argue. Just be sure to keep in touch and come back in one piece." Obi-Wan told Anakin as he stood up.

"Of course." Anakin answered mimicking Obi-Wan.

ASASAS

Over the next several days word had spread that Anakin was leaving the Order in order to help those on the Outer Rim that had been ignored for so long by the Republic and Jedi. Most Jedi disagreed with his decision to leave during the war seeing the Jedi as their only family but understood that the Outer Rim is where Anakin grew up and understood his desire to help what he considered his people.

Among those who was the most upset was Ahsoka. She had taken a liking to Anakin's non-formal style of teaching and while he assured her he had given Obi-Wan instructions about how he wished her to be trained, the young Togruta was still upset over the situation. She had buried herself in her studies since she found out that Anakin was leaving, trying to find anything she could about why Anakin would choose to leave at this time, after just making her his Padawan. After not finding anything after several days of taking time from her studies to search for a reason that Anakin would leave and coming up empty she decided that she should look up his family. Since Anakin left in the morning this was her last chance of finding out why Anakin was leaving her.

SWSWSW

That night after Ahsoka got back to the quarters she shared with Anakin she found Anakin packing another box full of droid parts, which happened to be the only things not in the cargo freighter he had purchased a few days earlier. Ahsoka quickly walked forward and stood in front of her master with her hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to find Revan?" she demanded.

"Because I'm not." Anakin stated flatly as he continued using the Force to help him pack.

"Oh really? I traced the Skywalker family line back to him and some Jedi Padawan named Bastila. There is no other reason for you to be leaving." Ahsoka told him in a matter of fact tone while crossing her arms over her chest.

"My mission isn't to find a dead Jedi that went missing four thousand years ago. It's to find a way to free the slaves and bring order to the Outer Rim." Anakin told her as he used the Force to pick up the two full boxes and take them out the door with Ahsoka right on his heels.

SWSWSW

When they reached the hanger Ahsoka stopped short when she saw the odd ship Anakin had purchased. The design itself was ancient yet the armor looked brand new with a new paint job. The ship was a mix of silver and black coloring and solar panels. With what Ahsoka could see impressive looking cannons strategically placed on the side of the hull.

"Say hello to the Fury Class Imperial Interceptor. I call her Arcane Angel. Custom made for me by Corellian Engineering Corporation. I personally oversaw the installation of several systems, mostly the military grade ones. She's the most advanced frigate in the galaxy. She can even hold out against a Victory One Destroyer. The design may be old, but she's got it where it counts." Anakin explained with pride to his Padawan who stood there with her jaw hanging open.

"That...that's a Sith ship." Ahsoka said slightly afraid and taking small steps back.

"The design was Sith thirty-five hundred years ago. I came across it in the archives about a year ago. I took all of the credits I had...made...on missions and had this created. The hyperdrive is a Class Three experimental drive that I perfected and modified into a drive that would be classified as a Class One Hyperdrive. She also has Star Destroyer grade laser cannons on the side and advanced sub-light engines. She has both a particle and ray shield to protect her. Last but not least she has a prototype Virtual Intelligence that I created to help instruct and run some systems." Anakin explained to Ahsoka who looked at Anakin with a raised eyebrow.

"You do remember that military grade weapons in the Republic are illegal if not used by the Grand Army don't you?" Ahsoka asked her master.

"You worry to much Snips. The only way anyone will know is if they board the ship or can trace through the cloaking device." Anakin told Ahsoka offhandedly.

"CLOAKING DEVICE!" Ahsoka yelled surprised.

"Not so loud Snips." Anakin whispered harshly.

"Do you know how much power that would take to operate." Ahsoka asked.

"It's covered. The engine room is twice the size of an average engine room and has five heavy power generators. I could run the cloak for weeks before the generators would need to recharge." Anakin answered with a grin.

"And how much did this cost?" Ahsoka asked once again crossing her arms over her chest.

Anakin mumbled something to Ahsoka not wanting her to know how much he spent.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked expectantly.

"One hundred thirty-five million credits." Anakin finally said causing Ahsoka to gape. "Don't ask." Anakin told her quickly.

"Fine, can I at least have a tour before you leave?" Ahsoka asked impatiently.

"Certainly. Come on." Anakin responded proudly before leading her up the ramp.

SWSWSW

After giving Ahsoka a tour of the Arcane Angel he had two more people to see before he left in the morning. The first was Chancellor Palpatine who had been insistent to see him before he left. When Anakin walked into the office Anakin felt a slight chill run down his spine that he had not felt in previous visits. Perhaps it was due to the teachings he had been studying that had allowed him to sense more openly the power of the Dark Side.

Before Anakin could think on it however the Chancellor interrupted his thoughts. "Come in and sit down Anakin. Tell me, what brings you here this evening." he asked the young man for some reason who found it odd when he learned that Palpatine was working late again.

"I just came to say goodbye your excellency. I am leaving tomorrow on a mission and I may not be back for a very long time." Anakin explained which seemed to not surprise Palpatine in the least.

"The council knows it cannot hope to win this war with you inside the temple. You are a skilled warrior my young friend, you will do great things for the Republic." Palpatine praised Anakin as he sat back in his chair.

"Thank you Chancellor, but the Council has not sent me on a mission. I am leaving the Jedi so that I can take up a new mission." Anakin explained making Palpatine sit forward, genuinely surprised.

"But Anakin, what about the war? The Republic needs you." Palpatine implored as he leaned forward on his forearms.

"No it doesn't. Master Drallig is just as potent on the battlefield as I am. If he would be willing to drag himself out of the temple I am sure that he would be more than capable of helping to finish this war as I am. The fact remains that I have not done what I set out to do as a member of the Jedi Order and I am going to go do it." Anakin replied, unable to shake the foreboding feeling he was having.

"Well my boy, I wish you safe travels and when you return I want to hear about every detail of your voyage." Palpatine told Anakin sincerely before he sat back with his hands on his stomach.

Recognizing the dismissal Anakin stood and bowed before leaving the room, set on his final destination of the night where he would make sure it was a night he would never forget.

SWSWSW

The next morning Anakin had one last meeting with the Jedi Council before departing on his voyage. When he walked into the Council Chambers the entire Jedi High Council was there either in person or by hologram. He was dressed more like a smuggler than a Jedi Knight with a black long sleeved V-neck shirt and black vest along with a pair of black stretchy pants, black boots, and brown holster around his waste.

After giving them a slight bow Anakin was finally spoken to. "Master Yoda tells us you will be leaving us this morning. We would like to know where you are going and how you plan to accomplish these goals you have." Master Windu prompted.

"My destination is my own, as for my goal, it's to free the Outer Rim from the oppression of the Hutts and other crime lords." Anakin explained.

"Impossible. The Outer Rims have been controlled by crime lords for centuries, how is one person going to free the entire Outer Rim." Master Saesee Tiin exclaimed.

"A daunting task it is, but impossible it is not." Master Yoda explained to the other council member.

"Indeed, however the question remains, why now?" Shaak Ti asked as she watched Anakin.

"While in Jabba's palace I remembered what it was like for my mother and I to be slaves. Yet I ask the Jedi to help and the Jedi refuse giving different excuses why living beings should be allowed to suffer at the hands of slavers. The Jedi ignore all but the big picture only they don't realize that what is going on out beyond the Mid-Rim is part of the big picture. Qui-Gon Jinn once told me to live in the moment, that the Force binds us all together and the suffering of one will resonate within the Force, crying out for help. Then he asked me if I would go and try to help or let that suffering continue. I pointed you out to the suffering on Tatooine and you as Jedi turned a blind eye continually while forbidding me to help anyone. I have read of the ancient Jedi and how they would do anything they could to help even the smallest of being. Qui-Gon Jinn was a great Jedi, a true Jedi, if you had listened to him more instead of trying to control him and turn your views into his then perhaps this situation could have been avoided. However you did not and now it leaves me to fix the situation." Anakin informed the council while looking calm than he felt on the inside.

"And your goodbye is to insult us, after all we have done for you?" Master Kolar asked harshly.

To Anakin's surprise someone else spoke up before he had a chance. "What WE have done for HIM?" Obi-Wan asked skeptically. "It was Qui-Gon who bartered for Anakin's freedom, and who fought the entire council to be trained. Then even after that I had to refuse Knighthood if Anakin was not granted to be my Padawan just so the council wouldn't discard him back into slavery. Ever since then I have had to deal with a Padawan who has had to deal with continuous doubts and mistrust coming from this council. This council knew about Anakin's mother and refused to help her in hopes that it would teach Anakin a lesson about detachment. What you didn't count on was Senator Amidala changing course and going to help his mother, taking Anakin with her. Refusing to help his mother and letting her die was a mistake, as Master Fisto and I tried to explain to you, this caused my then Padawan great pain that even I can sense he has never recovered from." he told the other Council Members.

"What are you saying Obi-Wan?" Master Windu asked, forgoing formalities as he leaned forward not at all pleased with the meaning behind the words.

"What I am saying is that Anakin doesn't owe us anything because we have not done anything for him. I did my best to train him as my Padawan but I'm not sure if I was the right one to teach him. He was a special case and the perfect master to teach him died in my arms over a decade ago. Anakin does not owe the Jedi Order anything and if anyone suggests otherwise then even myself, as strongly as I am aligned to the council, would have to question the wisdom of the speaker. Anakin was not meant to be as emotionless as Jedi can tend to be. He needed a different type of teacher than the Jedi had to offer, he needed not only a teacher but also a parental figure. We did not offer him what he needed and because of this we failed him." Obi-Wan told Master Windu in Anakin's defense as he spared a glance at Master Kolar.

"I must agree with Master Kenobi. Before I was on the council I sensed as much from Anakin. I must conclude that this council failed Anakin. As the Jedi before us have stated, we must be the ones to share responsibility for all padawans yet we are now placing blame. That was never meant to be the Jedi way. Do we want a repeat of what led to the Old Sith Wars? Do we want to create something that could once again lead to our destruction all because we were too proud to admit our mistakes?" Master Fisto concurred with Obi-Wan sending the entire council into an uproar.

Yoda sighed listening in before tapping his gimmar stick into the floor three times to signal for silence and finally speaking. "Agree with Master's Kenobi and Fisto I do. Agree with young Skywalker I am forced. Done the galaxy a great disservice with our inaction, we have. Helped create this war through our inaction and devotion to the Senate the Jedi have. Fix this situation now we can not, trust young Skywalker we must." Yoda told the council.

"Are you saying that we as Jedi have become incapable of keeping the peace and protecting the galaxy?" Master Windu asked not sure if he heard Yoda correctly.

"Impossible with the Force nothing is, use words such as impossible the Jedi, as well as members of this council do. Cannot, impossible, thoughts that should not be thought. Weaken the Jedi these thoughts do. Help create the problems resulting in this war the Jedi have, now fix them we must." Yoda explained causing Master Windu to sigh and for the room to remain quiet.

"Why have you not said this sooner?" Master Windu asked.

Yoda's ears perked up at this and he blinked. "For centuries have I said this, to many councils. Taken serious I have never been. Sensed the darkness getting stronger I have, for one hundred seventy years have I been seeking the source. When gone my companions in the search were, only Master Dooku would believe. Spoken on the matter I have, listened this council has not. Now Master Dooku is gone, and only when the Sith emerge do you believe what the council found nearly two hundred years ago. For this ignorance the Jedi have failed and fixed we must hope it can be." the aged Grand Master explained causing the council to fall into an eerie silence.

"Then how do we fix it." Shaak Ti finally asked.

"You must allow me my mission, unimpeded by the Jedi. The Outer Rim is where the Jedi have neglected and the Outer Rim is what must be fixed. The best thing the Jedi can do is to end this war or make sure you do not lose it before I return. If even a handful of Jedi survive I may be able to find a way to end this madness." Anakin told the Council while looking around at the members.

"And why should we place all of our hopes in you? One who would leave us claiming to have a way to free the Outer Rim when you don't seem to know what you are doing yourself." Master Kolar asked incredulously.

"You don't have a choice." Anakin responded in a matter of fact tone.

Before Master Kolar could respond Yoda intervened. "A Jedi, you no longer are, Anakin Skywalker. Relinquish your lightsaber, you must." the aged Jedi master instructed Anakin as his ears dipped slightly.

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber, but instead of walking over to Master Windu he walked over to Obi-Wan and placed the lightsaber in his hand.

"Thank you for everything Master." Anakin told Obi-Wan with a bow.

"The pleasure was all mine Anakin." Obi-Wan responded with a slight smile before Anakin pulled away and left the chambers without another word.

SWSWSW

When Anakin reached the boarding ramp of the Arcane Angel he calmly walked up the ramp and into the cockpit.

"Computer, begin pre-flight check." Anakin ordered the VI.

A few seconds later the VI answered him. "All systems optimal."

As he was firing up the engines Anakin had a strange feeling trickling up the back of his neck that wouldn't go away. It was like he was being watched, yet he couldn't quite place it. As a precaution Anakin ran an external scan of the hull and found three tracking devices strategically placed by the Jedi. Anakin calmly activated the electromagnetic pulse designed to destroy tracking devices and let it run until all three devices were shown as destroyed. Shrugging off the remaining feeling for the time being Anakin lifted up the landing struts and took off over the Coruscant skyline. Before he reached the checkpoint monitoring traffic over the great city planet Anakin activated the cloaking device and set coordinates for his next destination.

After setting in the coordinates and activating the hyperdrive Anakin went to explore what was to be his home for as long as his trip took him.

SWSWSW

Anakin followed his senses as he looked for the source of what he had felt earlier in the Force. When he entered the cargo area he did a quick scan through the Force and was greeted by a distinctly female voice.

"I should have known you'd find me sooner or later. Though I was counting on getting at least one report to the council before that happened." the voice told Anakin.

_Next Chapter: The Unexpected_


	2. The Unexpected

**Chapter II: The Unexpected**

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews, don't know when I will get Chapter 3 out but hopefully it will be soon.

SWSWSW

**Yelona 1, 13 GRS**

Anakin followed his senses as he looked for the source of what he had felt earlier in the Force. When he entered the cargo area he did a quick scan through the Force and was greeted by a distinctly female voice.

"I should have known you'd find me sooner or later. Though I was counting on getting at least one report to the council before that happened." the voice told Anakin.

"I was right. The Council was too scared to let me go on my own. Fortunately I had the tracking devices they placed on the ship disabled with an electromagnetic pulse before liftoff. We're alone and all communication to the Jedi have been cut. So you might as well tell me what you are doing here Knight Wyn." Anakin told the young woman.

Aubrie Wyn was the only other survivor of the second battle of Jabiim besides Anakin. Shot in the chest she was fortunate that Anakin was near enough to use what little healing technique he knew to stabilize her wound and keep her alive. After several days in a bacta tank she was released from the medical wing and knighted by the council for her performance during the forty plus day battle. She had light brown hair and brown eyes while standing just under five and a half feet tall. Her green lightsaber was clearly visible on her belt as she stepped forward.

"The council decided that you needed someone to watch you. You had always been a bit of a radical and they feared what you may do while on their own. They thought you would react less hostile toward a friendly face, so they sent me to report back to them and make sure you didn't do anything rash." Wyn explained calmly.

"First of all, I no longer follow the orders of the Jedi High Council, second you won't be reporting to the Jedi at all because your communicator doesn't work here and I have programmed the communications systems to not link up with any Jedi frequency. I don't need the Jedi screwing this up because they don't want to deal with the Outer Rim. Thirdly while on my ship you follow my rules, meaning you are not in charge of anything, as far as I am concerned while traveling with me you are not even a Jedi. I will get you some appropriate clothing when we stop on Ithor." Anakin told Aubrie before walking out of the cargo hold, only to have her follow him.

"Wait, Ithor. Why are you going to Ithor." She shouted as she strode behind Anakin trying to get answers.

"The question is why are WE going to Ithor and the answer isn't as simple." Anakin told her as he typed in some commands on the large holo-projection system.

A second later a map of the an unknown world popped up in the middle of the room. "This is Tython, ancient home-world of the Jedi Order. Long forgotten it may hold some secrets that will help us on our quest." he told her before turning off the oversized CS-Mark 12 holo-projector.

"So why are we going there? If there was anything of value the area wouldn't have been abandoned or taken by the Jedi?" Aubrie asked not understanding as she started following Anakin again.

"The Jedi may have missed something of value whether it be lightsaber parts, clothing, or even a holocron. Any way you cut it we are going to clean the place out. Anakin told her as they came up upon the work shop Anakin had installed when the ship was built.

When they entered the room Aubrie noticed a custom made lightsaber hilt. Anakin pulled out several pieces of equipment from the pouch on his hip and began placing them around the hilt.

"You stole lightsaber pieces from the temple?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and placing her weight on her left foot as she watched him.

"Of course not. I built this hilt before I left the temple and these parts came out of my old lightsaber. Everything here is mine. I just gave the Jedi the hilt, I wish I could see the look on Master Windu's face when he hears about that one." Anakin said with a smile as he used the Force to construct his new lightsaber.

SWSWSW

"He gave you an empty hilt?" Master Mundi asked sitting forward.

"Yes, it seems he finally took to heart my speech about how a Jedi's lightsaber is his life." Obi-Wan responded from his council seat.

"Stealing from the temple is a capital offense. Why would he do something like that?" Master Ti asked looking around the room.

"Well it wasn't actually stealing. The parts are after all his." Master Fisto expressed calmly.

"And the hilt he took was an experimental hilt he was working on while he was still a padawan." Obi-Wan informed keeping up his calm exterior as well.

"I do not like this. Armed Skywalker could be a dangerous enemy. We should contact Knight Wyn immediately." Master Windu informed the council.

"Contact her we can not. Cut, all communications have from Skywalker's ship. Alone she is." Master Yoda informed the council who were silent.

"Why is it that Anakin has to be an enemy? He has shown that he is clearly aligned with the Jedi on several occasions yet he is still not trusted by this Council. We must trust that Anakin will do what he feels is right, which is something he has done since he was a slave." Obi-Wan told the council.

"Correct Master Kenobi is. Helping young Skywalker, we should be. His core beliefs, he has never changed. Worry we can, but trust him we must." Master Yoda told the council.

"But what if he makes the wrong decisions?" Master Tiin asked letting his concern show.

"Then we must have faith in Anakin's decisions, and hope that the Force leads him to making the correct ones." Master Fisto informed the group who let out a collective sigh.

"Master Kenobi? Have you seen your new padawan anywhere lately?" Master Mundi asked as if suddenly coming to a realization.

"I haven't seen her since... No..."

SWSWSW

"Let go of me!" the struggling Togruta teen demanded as Anakin and Aubrie each held an arm and hauled her into a seat before releasing her arms.

"What are you doing here Ahsoka? You're suppose to be training with Master Kenobi." Anakin told her sternly.

"I'm here to help you. You're running around going into the unknown and who knows what you're going to run into. Besides, Master Kenobi isn't my master, you are." Ahsoka said defiantly crossing her arms over her chest.

Anakin threw his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose slowly counting backward to try to keep his temper in check.

"Qui-Gon help me Snips you Jedi are going to be the death of me." Anakin said before walking off in the other direction.

Anakin stopped in front of the communications console and typed in a few codes before speaking into the speaker. "Obi-Wan, Ahsoka snuck onto my ship before takeoff and we are about to leave Republic Space. Tell the Council that both she and Knight Wyn are now both under my command until we get back. Don't try to track this signal because you will be wasting your time. Arcane Angel out." he said before sending the message and once again closing communications to the Jedi Temple.

When Anakin turned around both Ahsoka and Aubrie were standing in the door looking at him. He just let out a sigh and walked past the two females on his way to the cockpit.

When the three of them reached the cockpit Anakin sat down in the comfortable captains chair before looking at the two women who were now members of his crew.

"Since you two are trespassing on my ship I should throw you both in the brig; and yes this ship does have a small brig. However two trained Force users will be able to control the weapons and navigation better than any virtual intelligence interface I can come up with. So as punishment for your crime you are now part of my crew. Snips, you'll be on navigation, and Brie will be on weapons, use the VI to help get yourselves familiar with the controls. It's going to be a long trip." Anakin told them before getting out of his chair and going to his cabin.

"This should be fun." Aubrie said as she walked over to the weapons station on the left front side of the bridge.

"Knowing Anakin, I don't think I like his definition of fun." Ahsoka responded as she took her seat on the right of Aubrie.

SWSWSW

Back in his cabin Anakin went to the closet and retrieved a decagon shaped device that was around six and a half kilograms in weight. When he brought it to the center of the room he sat it down on the floor and sat down beside it. Using the Force Anakin slowly unlocked the device and activated it for the first time.

When the device activated a hologram shot out of the top of the holocron and looked down at Anakin curiously. "I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Who is it that opens my holocron?" the Gatekeeper asked curiously.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker, former Jedi Knight of the Republic. Qui-Gon was my first master before he was killed by the Sith Lord Darth Maul." Anakin told the gatekeeper as he got to his feet.

"Indeed. How may I be of assistance young one?" The gatekeeper asked as he stood over the holocron.

"I am in need of further training. While Master Kenobi was a great master and is sitting on the council he never fully embraced the Living Force. Master Qui-Gon was the utmost expert on the Living Force and I believe it will help me complete my objective." Anakin told the gatekeeper obediently.

"So, Obi-Wan has fulfilled his destiny as was foreseen. I also have an entry stating that you are the fabled chosen one of the Jedi Order, I had very high hopes for you. What is that objective if I may ask?" the gatekeeper inquired.

"To free Tatooine and rebuild it. Then I will move to to the same to the rest of the Outer Rim. The Jedi refused to even think about helping the people of Tatooine and free them from slavery no matter how many petitions I wrote. I finally left the order so that I will be able to do so myself. The Jedi are so detached they can't even see that this may bring about their own destruction." Anakin told the holocron almost bitterly.

"Indeed. I tried to get the Jedi to help the less fortunate many times myself yet they never heeded my warnings of what such suffering could do to the Force." the gatekeeper informed before looking at Anakin. "I will help you Anakin and give any advice you may need on your journey." it informed him gaining a smile from Anakin.

"Thank you. Now I need to go check on my crew, they are learning their posts." Anakin told the gatekeeper.

"I will rest until you summon me again then." the gatekeeper informed Anakin before retreating back into the holocron.

SWSWSW

Later that night Anakin once again activated the holocron of his former master to begin with his training.

"First thing you must do Anakin is learn to feel, not think. Clear your mind and let it wander. Feel the hum of the hyperdrive engine, feel the droid as it studies the ships navigational charts." the gatekeeper instructed.

Doing what the gatekeeper instructed, with a small degree of difficulty Anakin stretched out with his feelings. The first thing he felt was the hyperdrive running quite smoothly without a hint of problem. Sensing that there was nothing else to feel from that he reached out to R2-D2 who had made himself scarce so far in the journey. Anakin let out a small chuckle as he was able to sense the droid's agitation about not being able to be of much use up to this point.

"Good, you feel it then." the gatekeeper stated to Anakin.

"Yes, I had better call R2 in here tomorrow so I can add that new weapons attachment to his system. Don't need him getting fried if we need him to open the door." Anakin said with a small roguish grin.

"Indeed. Now, stretch out again and feel the companions you travel with. What are they doing at this very moment? Feel the Togruta as she exercises in the small training room, and the human as she meditates on the position she finds herself in now." the gatekeeper instructed.

Anakin once again reached out with his senses, having a little less trouble his second time around than he did on his first try. He could feel Ahsoka's frustration clearly through the Force as she worked through the only advanced technique he had been able to teach her. Anakin knew he would have to talk to her but for now he had work of his own to do. Next he stretched out to Aubrie and to his surprise he heard her thoughts.

"_I'm on a ship with enough illegal parts to be impounded and sold for spare parts, I'm with a Jedi who doesn't want to be a Jedi, and a Padawan who stowed away to follow the other Jedi and all the Force is showing is calm. If the Jedi didn't want this why is the Force so calm about it?" _

Anakin quickly pulled back not wanting to infringe on Aubrie's meditations anymore than he had before looking back at the visage of his long dead former master.

"You sensed it I see. Very good, you have taken your first steps into a much larger world." the Gatekeeper told Anakin who grinned in response.

"Thank you master." Anakin told the gatekeeper who tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Why do you address me in such a way?" the gatekeeper asked curiously.

"Qui-Gon Jinn was my first master, and what little wisdom he imparted in me before his death has not been forgotten. Even if I was only in his charge for a week or so he showed me enough that he was a great master and would have been the father figure I had needed in my youth. Now I get to learn what he knew, continue his legacy through you. You are my new master and I am going to do everything in my power to make him as proud of me as possible." Anakin told the gatekeeper proudly causing him to bow his head in acknowledgment.

"I am sure you will do him proud Anakin." The gatekeeper assured positively.

"Thank you master. Now, I need to go check how long it is before we reach Tython before bed." Anakin told the keeper while giving it a small bow and leaving the room.

After Anakin left the gatekeeper smiled and Anakin never heard it speak before returning to the holocron.

"You have already made me proud son."

SWSWSW

The morning Anakin, Ahsoka, and Aubrie were sitting in the cockpit only moments from coming out of hyperspace. Due to the amount of time that Tython had been cut off from the rest of the galaxy Anakin had to remain awake and alert most of the night making small hyperspace jumps in order to make it to the planet safely. While this took a bit longer the result was what Anakin wanted. They would emerge on the side of the planet relatively close to the ancient Jedi Temple that once housed the Jedi Order.

When the Arcane Angel sat down in front of the Temple Anakin lowered the boarding ramp and ordered the group to disembark. When the group reached the outside of the ancient structure they could see the grandness that it use to be. It was more like an oversized Enclave than a temple, however what was inside could be just as valuable as anything else they would find on their journey.

Once reaching the inside of the temple Anakin ordered R2 to find a computer panel and plug into any computer panel he could find to activate the power.

"You would think that the inhabitants of the planet would have at least dusted once in the last four thousand years." Ahsoka complained as she shined he lightsaber in the direction she was looking.

"Perhaps, but I doubt they would have any reason to preserve this place after the Jedi left." Aubrie explained.

Before Anakin could put in his thoughts into the conversation the lights came on slowly throughout the temple.

"It seems Artoo did his job, now let's spread out. I want all the supplies and equipment not bolted down placed in the cargo hold on the Angel. That includes clothes, lightsaber parts, data pads, everything. I'll get the computer memory cores downloaded into my data drive. Everything that can help us come up with a way to free the Outer Rim we will need, let's get to work." Anakin ordered before walking swiftly to what his senses would tell him were the Council Chambers.

Nodding to his back Ahsoka headed off in the direction of what she hoped her senses were telling her was the armory and Aubrie in the direction of the personal quarters.

SWSWSW

During this time Artoo was rolling around the building plugging his interface arm into any computer it would fit into. He had downloaded quite a bit of information at this point but was not satisfied as of yet so he decided to visit the Council Chambers. When Artoo arrived he found Anakin looking through some old records on a computer screen while his data drive downloaded the main archives from the computers. Not deterred Artoo rolled over to another terminal that seemed separated from the others and plugged in. After a few moments of turning his way through the data in that particular computer Artoo began to chirp wildly gaining Anakin's attention.

"What you find Artoo?" Anakin asked as he jogged over to the anxious little droid.

When Anakin looked at the computer screen he was surprised at what he saw on the panel.

_Subject Name: Jolee Bindo_

_Overseer: T3 Series Utility Droid, Designation T3-M4_

_Disease: Brekken Vinthern/Bitter Winter_

_Cure: Unknown_

_Current Situation: Carbon Freezing_

_Current Status: Alive _

"R2 open the door and let's see what we can do. If this guy has been in that chamber for nearly three and a half millennium we may have a cure for his condition." Anakin told his little droid before pulling up his comlink wrist band. "Aubrie, take whatever you've collected to the Angel and come up to the Council Chambers." he told his companion before shutting off the link.

While Anakin was doing this the door in the wall slid open allowing access to the room. When Anakin walked inside he noticed a medical droid that looked like it's power cell had depleted long ago and an old T3 unit hooked up to some type of charger.

When Anakin stepped closer the ancient T3 Unit came to life, detaching itself from the charger and beeping wildly. R2 quickly responded prompting T3 to do the same. The two droids continued with their discussion as if Anakin were not even in the room for several minutes.

When Aubrie arrived Anakin was listening to the two droids intently as they chattered which caused the female Jedi to stop and look at the two droids curiously.

"They are updating each other on what is happening. They are both very independent droids as far as I can tell." Anakin told Aubrie drawing her from her trance.

"But why is all this here?" Aubrie asked motioning with her hand.

"For the old Jedi in the carbonite. I was hoping you would be able to cure his Brekken Vinthern with your healing ability." Anakin explained as he continued to listen to the two droids.

Before Aubrie could reply T3 turned around and activated it's projector displaying an elderly dark skinned man in a Jedi cloak and brown smugglers clothes.

"_This on! Blasted droid. Now where was I, oh yes. Hello there, my name is Jolee Bindo and if you are seeing this then I am most likely in some sort of stasis waiting to be healed from this blasted disease. Bitter Winter they call it, I knew the history books would find some way to make fun of my age. I fought the Sith twice and that is how history repays me? Hmph. Anyway, I am not a Jedi nor anyone's master, the Jedi Order and I had a troubled past but I felt they could help cure me. Unfortunately all of their vaunted knowledge couldn't help. They suggested putting me in some sort of stasis until help could be found. Now, due to my training I was able to detect the disease in its earliest stages, that is where you will have the advantage, kill it before it gets too strong and it will be far more simple. If you can help me I will be most grateful. Jolee Bindo, signing off." _The hologram said before cutting off.

"Seems like when the Jedi left here they forgot something." Anakin commented.

"Bitter Winter was cured hundreds of years ago through the Force. Are you telling me the Jedi FORGOT that one of their own was here?" Aubrie asked incredulously.

"He's in there isn't he?" Anakin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Point taken. What do you need me to do?" Aubrie asked, taking a few steps toward the Carbonite block and stopping right in front.

"Heal him so I can let him out. He may be able to help us in our quest." Anakin instructed receiving a nod from Aubrie.

Aubrie placed he right hand on the block where the outline of the old man's head was and closed her eyes. Anakin and the droids all watched on closely and Aubrie stood in concentration for several moments unmoving, allowing the Force to do it's work.

A few seconds later Aubrie pulled her hand away from the carbonite as sweat was trickling down her forehead.

"He wasn't that far along so I was able to fix the damage the disease did and stop it for now. No guarantee it won't come back but it is better now." Aubrie informed Anakin getting an happy series of beeps from the T3 unit.

"Alright then, let's get Mister Bindo out of that block and onto the ship." Anakin said as he walked over to a nearby control panel and started pushing some buttons.

The block released from the wall and slid down onto it's back. Anakin calmly walked over and pushed the thawing release on the carbonite controls and the carbonite began to turn into gas and filled the air.

When the carbonite was gone Anakin used the Force to carry the old man out of the smaller room and into a bigger room where the gas wouldn't prevent breathing. Once Anakin put Jolee down the old man let out a groan but did not move.

After a few more seconds Jolee spoke his first words in over three thousand five hundred years. "I must have fallen asleep in the forest because I think a tach just spit me out." the old man announced calmly.

"Mister Bindo, my name is Anakin Skywalker and this is Jedi Knight Aubrie Wyn, how are you feeling?" Anakin asked the old man who was still laying on his back and not moving.

"What part of being spit out by a tach do you not understand? In my day the Jedi at least taught their students how to understand basic." Jolee muttered before forcing himself to sit up. "Damn it boy, didn't those Jedi ever teach you to help old men up, come on now, chop chop!" he instructed Anakin who quickly moved over to help the older man.

"Thank you lad, the name is Jolee, Jolee Bindo." Jolee told Anakin as the younger man helped keep him steady using the Force.

"Master Bindo, it's an honor." Anakin replied.

"Don't coddle me child, I'm not a Jedi nor your master. Just an old man who was lost in the woods for far too long." Jolee responded causing Anakin to grin.

"Yes sir. If it makes you feel better I am in the same boat you were in at one time, in more ways than one." Anakin responded instantly liking the old man before him.

"Well then perhaps you have potential. Now come on kids, let's get back to your ship, you have much to do." Jolee told Aubrie and Anakin as he started walking out of the council chambers with help from the Force.

Aubrie, and the droids followed behind Jolee leaving Anakin to look around for a few more minutes. When the group was gone Anakin grabbed the data module that had finished copying the information from the central computer. Pocketing the module Anakin held his breath and went back into the carbon filled room, quickly gathering up the ancient medical droid and leaving to catch up with the group.

SWSWSW

When Anakin reached the Arcane Angel everyone else had introduced themselves and were sitting around talking while waiting.

"What did you take?" Ahsoka asked as Anakin brought in the large crates he had recovered using the Force to move it into the cargo area.

"Droids! Once Tatooine is free the residents wont be able to do much on their own. All I have to do is get them running and update their programming and we can have a full medical facility up and running in a year!" Anakin yelled from the cargo hold.

If Ahsoka hadn't been following him she wouldn't have heard a word that he said. The ship was far too big to yell from one room to another and hear each other. When she got into the room Anakin was lowering the front of the crate showing the old medical droids that had been left dormant for so many centuries in their holding crate.

"What do you think Snips? Six perfectly good medical droids, oddly enough looking similar to the prototype combat training droid in development by the Republic but completely for medical purposes." Anakin explained with his arms crossed over his chest proud of himself.

"That's great Sky Guy, but what about this box you brought in here?" Ahsoka asked as she looked over the second, small crate.

"I got these from the droid storage rooms so let's take a look." Anakin told her.

The pair quickly unclasped the four clips on the side of the crate causing the front of the small box to fall to the ground. Inside sat two droids in perfect condition. Anakin quickly used the Force to lift the two droids out of the box and look at the tape on the side to find the model designation.

"Hey Master, look at this flimsy. Has some instructions on it." Ahsoka told Anakin before handing him the flimsy.

_Captured Model: X2-C3 Imperial Astromech_

_Current Status: Memory Intact_

_Orders: Memory Transfer _

_Reason For Order: Use it to aid Republic. _

_Republic Model: T7-01_

_Current Status: Memory Intact_

_Orders: Memory Wipe_

_Reason for Order: Insubordination _

_Date of Order Completion:_

"Seems as though the Jedi ended up leaving the planet in a hurry. They forgot Jolee, these two droids, six brand new medical droids. I wonder what happened?" Anakin asked himself.

"They also left a box of seeker droids and a bunch of lightsaber parts and crystals that I found. Then Aubrie found a bunch of old clothes, boots, and stuff. It's like they had no choice but to leave quick for some reason." Ahsoka told Anakin who looked around at a few of the other boxes inside the large cargo hold.

"Let's get out of here. I want the droids to have a full systems diagnosis and if they check out activated. I'll assign them when we lift off. If the Jedi Order was forced off this planet then I don't want to wait and see if what forced them off is still here." Anakin ordered Ahsoka before heading out of the cargo hold and back toward the cockpit.

SWSWSW

When Anakin got the Arcane Angel into hyperspace he summoned everyone on the ship into the main hold for a short briefing.

"So lad, where are we off to now?" Jolee asked from his spot on one of the chairs.

"Ithor, the Jedi need clothes that doesn't scream Jedi and we need to purchase a few TTS-15 Teacher Droids as well as some equipment for the restoration of Tatooine. After that we will be heading to Dantooine to look at the old Jedi Enclave and lightsaber crystal cave that are on planet. See if we cant get more supplies and information there." Anakin answered from his standing spot.

"More supplies? Anakin you're freeing and restoring a planet not starting a new Jedi Order..." Aubrie said before trailing off into thought.

"You are starting a new order aren't you?" Ahsoka asked almost certain.

"No, I was asked by Master Yoda to help him indirectly reform the order by creating a place where the Jedi could become more advanced. I told him that I would be able to do that when I freed Tatooine by using Tatooine as a place of complete, unobstructed learning. The problem is that I don't think the Jedi will survive this war, at least not as they currently are. I plan on giving the Jedi that don't want to deal with the politics and double talk a safe haven to become more advanced. As far as a new order goes, not my responsibility. I'm helping Master Yoda because he felt the order needed it, not trying to do something that will hinder my plans for Tatooine. If anything this could accelerate the restoration process." Anakin explained getting nods from the two females.

"You're recreating the Great Jedi Library. Not only that but if you do it in secret on a planet that has no value to anyone then you may be onto something. Do you have a plan on what type of ecosystem you want Tatooine to have?" Jolee asked curiously.

"Not yet. I read that at one time the planet may have been lush and green, but details are sketchy at best with no evidence of anything. Just scientific theories. I'm researching a few planets around the galaxy but with twin suns overhead my options are limited." Anakin explained causing Jolee to sit back in his chair and rub his goatee.

"Let me do you a favor. I have been to a lot of worlds, some stranger than others. I made know the Ithorians are experts at this sort of thing. When we stop by Ithor let me talk to them and see what I can do. I think I may be able to come up with something for you." Jolee proposed gaining a nod and smile from Anakin.

"Good, meeting adjourned." Anakin told the group before heading to his cabin.

SWSWSW

A little while later Anakin was meditating with the help of the gatekeeper when Jolee opened the door and walked into the room.

"Hmmm, seems like you took more from the Jedi than just droid parts. Tell me now ole gatekeeper, who were you?" Jolee asked the holocron as he sat down on a chair across from it.

"I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and you are?" the Gatekeeper asked.

"The name's Jolee, Jolee Bindo. It seems you have quite the challenge with this one, he's barely keeping his mind on his meditation." Jolee told the hologram.

"If someone hadn't barged into my room it would be easier." Anakin gritted as he fought to keep his center.

"Bah, lock the door next time. Besides, anyone can meditate in quiet, try meditating in the Shadowlands and see if you can't master it." Jolee told Anakin as he shrugged off the young man's frustration.

"He is getting better, but keeping his mind on the here and now seems difficult. His mind wanders to places it does not need to be." the Gatekeeper informed the old Jedi.

"Ah, perhaps I can help. He told me that he has much in common with me in more ways than one. Since he just now left the Jedi the only other thing it could be is that the lad has a secret wife." Jolee told the Gatekeeper.

This caused Anakin's eyes to pop open and for him to spring to his feet quickly with a look of panic on his face.

"Calm down lad I'm not going to go around spouting your secret to the galaxy. If you are keeping a secret there must be a good reason for it. Either way the Jedi don't teach you the difference between love and passion, they just pass it off as one in the same which is not accurate. If you are going to complete your mission you will have to be able to distinguish between the two so you can focus and resist the lure of the dark side that your passion has already begun to lead you into." Jolee explained causing Anakin to become curious.

"Interesting, what exactly is this theory you have on the subject?" the Gatekeeper asked curiously.

"Love doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled, but passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love, that's what they should teach you to beware, but love itself will save, not condemn you." Jolee explained causing the Gatekeeper to rub it's beard in thought.

"Interesting." the Gatekeeper responded thoughtfully.

"The Jedi don't have this experience so they wouldn't know, I do. So rather than hiding in the shadows I brought this to light. Then after she turned to the Dark Side and followed Exar Kun it was deemed that I learned the lesson the hard way and was to be Knighted. No, that was when the Jedi left me, they make rules that made no sense and then refused to follow them, I had to leave. If Anakin is willing to learn I am sure I can impart at least that much wisdom into him, and I know you are as well. Perhaps a dead Jedi and an ex-Jedi that should be dead can help where the order failed." Jolee told the Gatekeeper.

"Agreed." the Gatekeeper responded.

Anakin just shook his head and walked out of the room. His old master was enough to get his attention, he wasn't sure how he would take a second informal instructor. For now, he would send Obi-Wan a message and think about the rest on the way to Ithor.

SWSWSW

**Note: **Thanks for all the reviews, they make me happy. Thanks to Ogi, Nicole, Kevin, Liger, Angel, and Angie, keep up with the feedback, love hearing from you. For everyone else reading your feedback is important as well so please hit the little bluish word at the bottom of the page marked "Review" and help me out. Until next time.


	3. Step 1

**Chapter 3: Step One **

SWSWSW

**Yelona 2, 13 GRS**

"_After exploring the Temple which was in nearly perfect condition we found that there were several droids and training equipment in perfect condition. Ahsoka and I came to the conclusion that whatever reason the Jedi had for leaving they had to do it quickly. As we were taking off from the planet I saw what appeared to be a group of ancient Sith beasts known as Terentateks. I believe this planet if kept secret from all but the Jedi Council could be a safe haven for select Jedi Knights, crechlings, and younglings until the war is over. I believe Masters Windu and Kenobi would be well equipped to anchor a small assault team on a secret mission to eliminate the terentateks from the planet leaving the Jedi to reclaim the Temple. I would suggest taking anything the Jedi have of value, holocrons, artifacts, and the archives with them while leaving under the cloak of night to avoid suspicion. I sense the darkness closing in, for your sake I hope you do not take my warning lightly." _

When the hologram faded the entire Jedi Council sat in contemplative thought.

"What is Skywalker up to?"Master Even Piell asked cautiously.

"Why does he have to be up to anything? Perhaps he is simply giving us a warning and a way to avoid what he feels is a fate not befitting of the Order." Shaak Ti asked in return.

"Why was he even on Tython? What would that planet have to do with freeing Tatooine?" Master Gallia wondered.

"Sound questions, but if it were anyone else would we be asking them?" Gand Master Maks Leem asked the council.

"The question that we should be asking is how can Skywalker sense the Darkness so easily? While we all sense it we see nothing on the horizon, Skywalker seems to feel that the Sith may defeat us. How?" Master Windu asked cautiously.

"Strong in the Living Force, young Skywalker has always been. Like Qui-Gon in that sense. Too detached from life outside the temple, the Jedi are, so detached from the Living Force we are." Master Yoda responded.

"Yet we are around each other. Should that not allow us to be able to connect strongly to the Living Force?" Obi-Wan asked the aged master.

"In all of us the Living Force is, but only with the Jedi, it is not. One with the community, one with nature, one with the Force the Jedi once were. Too isolated, too dependent of others the Jedi have become. Dependent, isolated, Anakin Skywalker has never been, work with him we should." Yoda told the rest of the council.

"Agreed. However we should be cautious. We all felt the mistrust coming off of him, we can not put our full trust in his judgment." Master Windu expressed.

"Then we should send a scout to Tython to either deny or confirm Anakin's claims. If his claims are correct then we should take his proposal to a vote. If he is wrong on the outcome we can easily bring those sent away back to the temple." Master Fisto told the group.

"Agree with this I do. Send a scout we should, a volunteer we need." Master Yoda explained.

"I have recently been looking to take a new Padawan and have one in mind. This would be a good first assignment for us." Obi-Wan volunteered.

"Oh, and who would this be?" Master Fisto asked a bit surprised the Obi-Wan had moved to a new Padawan so quickly.

"Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy. She has lost two masters to this war already, I do not plan to be the third. She is at her breaking point and if she is not stabilized we may lose her to herself." Obi-Wan explained.

"Agree with this move I do. Capable young Scout is, needs guidance she does. Strong she is, but also young, need stability after hardships she does. Lost a master you have, Master Kenobi, teach her well you will." Master Yoda told Obi-Wan.

"Then we should send for her now. She needs to be assured that she has a master that will not be leaving her anytime soon." Master Windu instructed getting several nods from around the room.

SWSWSW

Meanwhile a little ways away at Five Hundred Republica Senator Padme Amidala was standing in front of a communications screen watching as her husband was speaking.

"_We just left Tython and are heading toward Ithor to see if they can't help in the restoration after the planet is freed and pick up some teacher droids. We hope that we can get the Ithorians to help once the planet is out of harms way. Jolee seems to think that he can convince them to help without much trouble but he said the process may take years to complete. After that we are going to make a quick stop on Dantooine to do a days worth of exploring. After that we will be traveling beyond the Outer Rim so you won't hear from me for a while. I love you Padme, and don't worry, all we are doing is searching around, I'll be alright. Be careful my love." _

When the hologram turned off Padme was both relieved and upset. Relieved that Anakin wasn't running into danger and upset that he wasn't at home. Anakin told her that he felt that her work was important and that once he returned she could retire and they could have a family. He had been so sure that when he returned they would have a safe place to call home away from the dangers of war. She had so many questions that Anakin hadn't answered before he left, but he seemed so sure of what he was doing. She needed answers where there were only questions. Perhaps she thought, after rest the answers would come.

SWSWSW

Several hours later the Arcane Angel sat down on Tafanda Bay, the floating capital city of Ithor. When the crew exited the Arcane Angel they were greeted by an Ithorian.

"_Greetings, my name is Mota. What can I do for you today?" _The Ithorian introduced in his native language.

"Why hello there. My name's Jolee, Jolee Bindo. And these are my companions Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Aubrie Wyn. These three are looking for some kind of droid and some civilian clothing, I need to see your priest. I have a request to make." Jolee told the Ithorian taking the lead.

"_I will inform High Priest Momaw Nadon of your request, I'm sure he will see you soon. As for your companions the clothing shops are on level twenty and the droid shops on level twelve. Now Master Bindo, if you will come with me I will see to your request." _Mota informed the group causing them to split into their separate groups.

SWSWSW

A few hours later Anakin was hooking up a small data module to one of the new TTS-15 Series Educational and Tutorial Droids he had purchased when Jolee walked into the cargo hold.

"You know lad, it might make negotiations with the Ithorians easier if you let us know your plans." the elder Jedi told Anakin.

"I need to make it possible to grow plants on Tatooine so we can make the planet easily livable. Once we turn the planet's dirt into soil we will be able to plant grass and trees. Since the atmosphere is fine the only thing that will need restored is the soil. We also need to find massive reserves of water so that we can cause a reaction in the atmosphere to cause rain." Anakin explained to Jolee as the data module showed that it was done.

"While that does help I would like to know your intentions for after that. I have seen the programed coordinates and as soon as we leave here we are going to Dantooine, then into Unknown Regions, then Lehon. Lad it won't take much figuring out that these stops have little to do with Tatooine. If you want this journey to go smoothly you need to let the rest of us know what is going on." Jolee told Anakin bluntly.

"I will, but not yet. I told you what you need to know for these negotiations and that will have to do at the moment. I can't risk any information leaking while I'm in known space. I know for a fact Aubrie is still trying to get a message to the Jedi and I can't have her getting out a message." Anakin explained to Jolee as he used the Force to place the droids beside the wall.

"You know I won't do anything to compromise the mission. I didn't with Revan and I won't with you. You have a destiny about you and I'm not about going to mess that up." Jolee told Anakin calmly as Anakin strapped each droid to the wall of the cargo hold securely.

"I know, I'm just not ready. I want to fulfill the promise I made to my mother but I also feel that there is more that we will need to be ready for. That is why we are looking for information, to prepare. I don't even know what I'm preparing for, just that something big is going to happen." Anakin explained carefully.

"Fair enough, but after we leave Dantooine we need to have a talk, and I want answers. It doesn't take a Jedi to tell that there is more to this that you aren't telling me." Jolee told Anakin sternly before leaving.

"If you only knew." Anakin muttered after Jolee had left.

SWSWSW

The next day while Jolee was speaking with the Ithorian Elders Anakin was spending the day with the holocron of Qui-Gon Jinn, learning as much as he could. He was currently sitting on a chair in his cabin talking with the holocron to try to get advice for his current situation.

"I just don't know if he will stay around, I don't know his intentions or what he is thinking about. What if he goes back to the Jedi with what he knows?" Anakin asked.

"Jolee Bindo would be someone I believe you should confide in. He is wise and loyal to a fault, he would be a great ally in your journey. He knew who Revan was and stayed by his side regardless of what Revan had done before; to guide him along his path. From what I here you are a descendant of his former friend, why would he not treat you with the same respect? " the Gatekeeper explained to Anakin.

"I don't think I can afford allies, let alone those who know too much about what is happening. I don't even know what is to happen, just scattered images and a feeling. I don't know if he would accept that." Anakin replied unsure of what to do.

"There are many realities in the universe, some of them quite harsh. One reality that is inescapable is that there is nothing more valuable than a friend. More than food, more than shelter, and more than weaponry, an ally can save your life." the Gatekeeper informed Anakin making the younger man sigh.

"I know the harshness of reality and what an ally can do. I just don't know if I am ready to take that step." Anakin replied unsure once again.

"He has been teaching you to ward off passion, teaching you lessons of how love can strengthen you and not to rely on the other things that come with it. If you can not trust one that is helping you to control your passions and fears then who can you trust?" the Gatekeeper pointed out.

"I'll think about it, but first I have to figure out what it means myself. Death and destruction without a face or name to place with it won't do anyone any good. I need to know what is destroyed, who is dieing, and who is doing it." Anakin told the Gatekeeper shaking his head.

"True enough. However if you are to succeed in freeing your home-world from the Hutts then you need to concentrate on the here and now. Do not allow your mind to stray from the task at hand, your work here may prevent an even greater tragedy in the future." the Gatekeeper explained gaining Anakin's attention.

"Like what?" Anakin asked hoping for an answer.

"That is something you will need to discover yourself. However I will tell you this, you are trying to create a society that will no doubt be independent from the greater galaxy. That in itself may be enough to prevent what you see, or perhaps it may only be a piece to a larger puzzle. Just remember, every puzzle needs to be placed together one piece at a time, you can not do more and expect things to turn out how you believe they should." the Gatekeeper advised.

"I'll keep that in mind." Anakin told the Gatekeeper before his door buzzer went off indicating someone at his door.

The Gatekeeper quickly returned to the holocron before Anakin answered the call. "Come." he said simply prompting the door to open and Aubrie to walk into the room.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked as she stood there in her new smuggler type outfit that nearly matched Anakin's other than the fact it was brown and had a black holster around her waste.

"Yes. I know you are still trying to get through to the Jedi Temple yet you have not tried to do so while we are on Ithor, why?" Anakin asked.

"Kind of hard with Ahsoka around me so much. She seems to want a lot of girl time lately." Aubrie told Anakin.

"That's nice; but the question is why are you still trying to contact the Jedi Council when I gave you strict orders not to?" Anakin asked wanting answers and not liking the runaround.

"I'm a Jedi and I was given an assignment to track and report your movements and, or plans. They feel you are too dangerous and unpredictable to be left to your own devices. Unlike some people I'm not going to turn my back on my friends and abandon my responsibilities." Aubrie told Anakin while crossing her arms over her chest.

"First off the Jedi were never my friends. The other Jedi my age all thought they were better than me because I was a slave while the council were never shy about letting me know about how much they didn't trust me. Their fear of me was not hidden well, even when I was a boy. Secondly the Jedi have a duty to serve the people of the galaxy and they turned their backs on that duty when they allowed the Senate to dictate to them after the Seventh Battle of Ruuson. I am fulfilling my duty as a Jedi with no strings attached. I'm becoming a true Jedi, not a pawn of the Galactic Senate. Perhaps you need a reality check, talk to Jolee and I'm sure he'll set you strait." Anakin corrected making Aubrie set her jaw for a moment.

"How can you say that? After everything the Jedi have done for you, you turn your back on them and talk about them like they are some sort of slave drivers that serve their own master." Aubrie asked Anakin not trying to hide how offended she was.

"And to answer that I will ask you the same question Master's Fisto and Kenobi asked the rest of the Council. What have they done for me? Master Qui-Gon freed me, fought the council to have me trained after they openly rejected me and were about to toss me back into slavery simply because I was not born in the right place. Then after that Obi-Wan had to strong arm Master Yoda by denying to accept the promotion to Jedi Knight if he didn't allow me to be Obi-Wan's Padawan. Since then the Council has been openly hoping I fail so that they could say that they were right. So I ask, what have the Jedi done for me?" Anakin asked Aubrie who put her head down.

"I...I didn't know that. Why would the Jedi Council do something like that?" Aubrie asked confused.

"Fear. Rather that teaching me correctly they allowed their fear to cloud their judgment and were willing to send me back to slavery to stifle that fear." Anakin explained calmly now knowing why the holocron had preached calming explanation.

"I...I need to go." Aubrie said before turning quickly and leaving the room.

As Aubrie swiftly left the room Jolee was coming into the room and had to step out of the way of the young Knight.

"Someone looks like their hero just died." Jolee commented as he walked into the room.

"She just found out the Jedi Council can be immoral out of fear. Needless to say she is having a bit of a crisis." Anakin informed the old man.

"Ah, well better she learn young before she gets to far in to realize that the Jedi are not as infallible as they make themselves look the hard way." Jolee responded casually.

"Agreed. So what brings you in here? Thought you would be having fun negotiating with the Hammerheads." Anakin replied with a slight, roguish grin.

"Well I was and things are going quite well. Should have an answer by tomorrow as to whether they will help us or not. First however they would like to have a word with you, they wish to know your intentions after the restoration." Jolee informed Anakin who sighed.

"When do they want to see me?" Anakin asked sitting back on his stool and against the wall.

"As soon as possible. The sooner we wrap this up the sooner we get going." Jolee reminded the younger man.

"True, and I do want to see Padme again within the next decade." Anakin responded with a huff.

With that Anakin got up and walked out of the room with Jolee to go meet the Ithorian High Priests.

SWSWSW

A half an hour later Anakin and Jolee were standing in front of the Ithorian High Priests as they asked him questions on his intentions. They had been answering questions for a while and the Ithorians had a few more left questions to ask.

"_What is your goal with asking for help?"_ One Ithorian asked Anakin.

"The people of Tatooine are hard working and capable, yet they are terrorized by slavers, Hutts, and bounty hunters. My goal is to gain the knowledge to banish the Hutts, slavers, and bounty hunters from Tatooine before contacting all of you and hopefully, if you will, creating a Naboo like environment on the planet. I believe that since the atmosphere is already livable it would be easier to work with than a completely destroyed planet." Anakin explained calmly.

"_A noble goal. How do you plan to banish such dangerous creatures from the planet?" _Another Ithorian asked.

"Ask. If they refuse I still have the backing of certain members of the Jedi Council and will have them arrested. If they attack me my reputation speaks for itself." Anakin replied showing his years as a Jedi had helped show an image more calm than he felt.

"_Indeed. We will consider your request carefully. Once you have completed your goal return and we will give you an answer based on your actions." _An Ithorian in the center who seemed to be the head of the council informed Anakin.

"As you wish. I will return when Tatooine is free." Anakin told the council before bowing and leaving, Jolee walking behind him.

SWSWSW

When Anakin and Jolee returned to the Arcane Angel Anakin had the VI call everyone to the conference room for the first time for a crew wide meeting. Not long after Jolee and Anakin sat down at the long black table in the conference room Ahsoka and Aubrie entered the room and took two seats directly across from Jolee. Once everyone was settled Anakin cleared his throat to start the meeting.

"Now for those of you who haven't been fiddling with the nav-computer I figured this would be a good time to fill you guys in on a few things." Anakin started from his seat at the head of the table.

"So you are finally going to tell us everything?" Aubrie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not while we're in known space. There is too much at stake to risk letting everyone in the galaxy know what I am doing. We can't risk a leak of information that could get back to the Jedi or the Sith Lord. There is too much at stake." Anakin explained getting a downcast glance from Aubrie and a worried look from Ahsoka.

"So why are we here?" Ahsoka asked thoughtfully.

"We're here because I want to tell you exactly where we are going on the first legs of our journey and why." Anakin replied pushing a few buttons on the panel in front of him causing a small hologram of Dantooine to pop up.

"This is our next stop, Dantooine." Anakin said before pushing a few more buttons causing the image to zoom in on Dantooine's surface showing two locations, both close to each other.

"This..." Anakin said pointing to a blue spot on the holo-projected map. "...is the old Jedi Enclave that has sat dormant for a thousand years." Anakin informed them before pointing to the next blue mark. "And this is an abandoned lightsaber crystal cave. Some of the most powerful crystals in history were created there."

"Been to both. Many secrets in those places if you choose to go there, some you may not like." Jolee informed Anakin who nodded before continuing.

"The caves were still active but a breeding place for kinrath. The caves were sealed over a thousand years ago but were recently reopened by curious farmers letting out a swarm of deadly viper kinrath across the land. So far the Jedi Council and Senate have refused to act on the problem. We are going to go to Dantooine and thin the Kinrath numbers for the people of Dantooine, make them allies. While we do that we will be going to the old enclave as well as the caves. We need to prepare and gain more knowledge. Dantooine is the perfect place to do so while falling under the radar of the Jedi and the Senate." Anakin informed the crew.

"Why would we need allies? It's not like we are going to war." Ahsoka asked not understanding.

"Tatooine will need those who know how to farm crops. Learning this will be vital to Tatooine's survival in the first few years." Anakin explained before typing a few more buttons on his consol.

Suddenly a new image appeared of a dreary looking planet that looked extremely dark. "This is the True Sith home-world of Dromund Kaas, a place of extreme power and a symbol of military might. Many secrets are sure to be held on this planet, as well as many dangers I am sure. It will be a true test of how far we have come." Anakin informed the group who had become eerily silent at the prospect of going to the planet.

"I thought that was just a myth to scare younglings." Aubrie finally spoke up not at all sure of what to think.

"Hah, leave it to the Jedi to forget a place so seeped in dark power that it scares the greatest of masters and turn it into a story to scare younglings. I'm sure my old friends would have just love to hear that one." Jolee spoke up amused.

"We need to find the ruins of the old Sith Temple. That should hold some secrets if the Jedi and Republic didn't destroy it." Anakin told the group.

"So we don't even know if this temple is still standing? Like going on a wild bantha chase." Aubrie said not convinced at going to the planet.

"I know. However the Force for some reason is pushing me to go to this planet and I am not about to stop following it's will just because I am skeptical of the actual facts. I am not a Jedi, I do not ignore the Force when it tells me something if I do not have proper evidence." Anakin told her earning a glare from the Knight.

Anakin then toggled through the buttons in front of him once more and a third planet was shown. This one was blue with tropical islands all across the planet and two moons, one extremely close to the planet. It also had what appeared to be a solid metal ring circling the planet.

"This is Lehon. Lehon is the ancient home-world of the extinct species known as the Rakata and once Capital to their Infinite Empire. Here is where we will gain very important knowledge from the computer systems of downed space crafts and the Rakata Temple. We will need this knowledge and technology if we are to free the people of Tatooine and give them a way to defend themselves." Anakin informed the group.

"I'm not sure if that is wise lad. That technology was terribly dangerous, believe me I know. It was corrupted and twisted. I don't know how you would be able to change that." Jolee informed the group.

"Master Kota once told me that nothing is impossible with the Force. I believe him. We only need to know how to use it to purify." Anakin told Jolee.

"Hmmm, perhaps this Master Kota could be of assistance in our journey. An experienced Jedi Master could always help." Jolee suggested causing Anakin to shake his head.

"Last we knew Master Kota was assigned as a Jedi General and was about to set off recruiting his own militia right before I left. He doesn't agree much with the council and may have helped but finding him would be nearly impossible." Anakin informed Jolee who shrugged.

"Maybe so lad, but maybe too this mission we are embarking on is far more than a mission for just knowledge. Think about it, an Ex-Jedi Consular from nearly four thousand years in the past, a Padawan training to be a Jedi Knight, a young Jedi Consular, and an Ex-Jedi Knight who is supposedly the Son of the Suns. Add an experienced Jedi Guardian to that and see what you have." Jolee informed Anakin making the younger man stop and think.

"Are you saying that we could be the start of a new Jedi Order?" Ahsoka asked from her seat causing Anakin to push several buttons on his consol.

The next planet to pop up was easily seen as Tatooine. When Anakin zoomed in it showed a picture of an area of the Dune Sea.

"This is Jabba the Hutt's Palace in the Eastern Dune Sea. Once Jabba and his band are dealt with it will be the perfect place for our base of opporations. It is in a remote area of the Dune Sea so we shouldn't be bothered. Jabba also keeps the majority of his wealth in his palace vault, that will allow us the funds we will need." Anakin informed the group.

"So you do plan on starting your own Jedi Order then." Aubrie accused.

"Not a chance. I have no desire to be a Jedi again, it doesn't matter who is leading it. But Jabba needs to go and we need a place to base our efforts. It makes sense." Anakin told her as if it was the simplest thing in the galaxy.

"So we're going to Dantooine next." Ahsoka said to break the tension between the suspicious Aubrie and her Master.

"Yes. Now, everyone too your stations so we can get going, it will take several days to get to Dantooine and even longer if we continue to sit around here. Aubrie, set the coordinates and get us going." Anakin ordered ending the meeting and dismissing the crew.

When Aubrie and Ahsoka were out the door Jolee turned back to Anakin and spoke.

"There is more going on, and I have not been a Jedi in many years. If you can't trust anyone else on this ship to stay quiet know that you can trust me. I didn't talk when I traveled with Revan and I wont talk now that I am traveling with you." Jolee said in a matter of fact tone.

Anakin sighed and used the Force to close the conference room doors as he pulled up another planet on the projector.

"This is Fibuli..."

SWSWSW

A few hours later on Coruscant the Jedi Council were in a meeting about several subjects, least of all Anakin and his motives. Currently they were listening to a report from Obi-Wan who was currently on Tython.

"_When we reached the planet we noticed what Anakin told us was correct. Several Terentateks were combing the nearby area. We spotted at least six as we entered the temple area. When we touched down we landed right outside the Temple and entered through the main passageway. As we inspected the temple we noticed training droids, old astromech droids, clothing, and lightsaber parts all missing from the inventory. We also found that copies of the archives here as well as a carbonite block holding what is described as an ancient Jedi were taken from the temple as well as an old holocron of Nomi Sunrider." _Obi-Wan explained.

"A reason for these actions do you have Master Kenobi?" Yoda asked from his chair.

"_I believe so. As far as the droids and lightsaber parts go Anakin would take anything that would allow him to build anything. I have no doubt that he would take anything he felt he could create something with. As for the holocron and the copying of the Archives ever since he returned from Jabba's palace he had been spending many hours a day in the Temple Archives, he is looking for something and knowing Anakin he wont stop until he finds it." _Obi-Wan explained.

"And the Jedi in the carbonite?" Master Windu asked.

"_An ancient Jedi named Jolee Bindo. According to the Archives he is quite experienced and shares similar views as Anakin. The only difference is that he has far more control over his emotions and is far less impulsive. If he is able to teach Anakin in a way more conductive to him, shall I say less modern, then Anakin could very well reach his potential. I sense Master Bindo will have an important roll in the days ahead." Obi-Wan explained._

"And what of the planet and temple? Are they in condition to use?" Master Fisto asked moving on to what he felt were more important matters.

"_From what my Padawan and I have observed the only problem with the temple itself is a massive collection of dust and outdated computers. Other than that only minor cracks in the outside of the structure are in need of repair. As for the planet we will need to have an assault team come in and eradicate the Terentatek infestation." _Obi-Wan informed the council.

"The truth young Skywalker obviously spoke. An assault team Master Windu will lead. Cleanse the planet of the darkness he will." Master Yoda told the group.

"_My Padawan and I will prepare for his arrival. Do you have any further instructions?" _Obi-Wan asked.

"Return with your Padawan you will. Continue with her training you will. In the field you will need to be." Yoda instructed earning a bow from Obi-Wan's hologram before it shut off.

"I will get together my team. I am sure Master Drallig would enjoy the workout." Master Windu informed the Council.

"Leave in the morning your team will Master Windu. Adjourned this meeting is." Yoda announced concluding the business of the council.

SWSWSW

**Note: **Lot of stuff going on around here so writing isnt a top priority all the time. Just remember that the plot thickens with every chapter and I plan to keep giving little bits and pieces of the puzzle every time.


	4. Taking Shape

**Chapter 4: Taking Shape**

**Note: **Football season is over for me as a coach so I should have more time to get things done, including this story. This is easily the most successful story I have had through 3 chapters. So to say thank you I am going to answer some reviews at the bottom of the chapter. Also this chapter covers a few events from a three or four day period due to the fact not a lot happens on one particular day.

SWSWSW

**Yelona 7, 13 GRS**

The Senate had been in chaos lately as the Separatists had begun to press back the clones. The war had only been going on for a few months yet the CIS seemed to be getting the better of the Republic. Ever since Anakin Skywalker had left the Jedi Order for personal reasons and Obi-Wan Kenobi had been pulled from field duty for reasons only known to the Jedi Order it seemed like every major battle that those two would normally lead had failed.

This Senate meeting was no different than the last ones that had been called over the last two weeks. The same discontent and unrest among the senators had shown to be so chaotic that even the Chancellor himself could not settle the masses.

Padme sighed as she sat in her pod. Even if she wanted to she wouldn't be able to get a word in without being brought to the center and called upon to speak. That was when an idea hit her. Taking manual control of her pod Padme steered the pod up close to the Chancellor's pod before opening her microphone up to speak.

"My fellow senators!" Padme shouted above the crowd gaining everyone's attention. "As you all may not know I have been a friend of Anakin Skywalker since he was a young boy. Before he left he came to see me and informed me of his intentions. Anakin has a fierce loyalty and he informed me that he would be working with the Jedi Order as they mutually agreed while on his own quest. While I know you have misgivings about his reasons for leaving you must have faith in that what he finds may turn the tide of this war if given the time he needs. Until that happens we must be patient and allow the Jedi to make adjustments to the war so that we can prevent disaster. I hereby call a vote to repeal the Ruusan Reformation and reactivate the Jedi Army of the Light to protect the Republic and bring a quick end to this war. This includes clones being handed over directly to the Jedi and severing all authority over them. This Senate was created to pass law and promote the well being of the galaxy, not run a war. I move to vote now to bring an immediate change, ridding the galaxy of the injustice of war." Padme announced bringing the crowd to their feet in an uproar of "Vote Now" by the masses.

For Padme it reminded her of when she had called for a Vote of No Confidence in Supreme Chancellor Valorum however this time it seemed as though what she was doing would help bring an end to this war rather than a simple reprieve.

In the distance Master Yoda and Master Mundi stood in the Jedi Pod looking on in shock at what had just occurred. "A council meeting we need to call after the vote. Invite Senator Amidala we should." Yoda told the other Master who looked on as the Chancellor reluctantly agreed to the immediate vote.

"Yes, what motives could she have for this action?." Master Mundi replied.

"For peace her motives have always been. Not the first bold move she has made. Much work the Jedi now have to do." Yoda informed Master Mundi who just nodded his head in compliance.

SWSWSW

Later that afternoon Padme arrived in the Jedi Council Chambers where Master Yoda, Master Mundi, Master Leem, Master Kenobi, and Master Fisto were in their chairs in person while Master Windu and the rest of the council were there via hologram.

Padme wasted no time as she walked to the center of the room. She had work to do and had no time for the Jedi's questions at the moment.

"You wished to see me Master Jedi?" she stated immediately not waiting for a greeting.

"We wish to know what your motives were for calling for the repeal of a restructuring process that had been used for the last thousand years." Master Windu asked

"The Ruusan Reformation was created for a time of peace and it only works in a time of peace. That law was doing nothing but being a detriment to the Republic, the Jedi, and the effort for peace. This is what is needed if this war is to be won in a smooth and timely manor." Padme told the group of masters.

"And you do not think the Jedi could have won otherwise?" Master Leem asked.

"No I do not. I have talked to Anakin several times over his frustration that the Jedi are too afraid to protect others if it means change or using too much effort while using the excuse that you can not act without the consent of the senate. Now you have no excuse to let certain systems suffer, you are now capable of defending the citizens of the galaxy. So I suggest you get into that archive of yours and re-learn how the Jedi operated before being taken over by the senate because if you don't the Republic nor the Jedi will survive this war. The Golden Age of the Republic is over Council, you need to start adapting by growing numbers and preparing to defend." Padme explained causing several masters to look at each other.

"Put us in a corner you have, been a thousand years since the Jedi have been prominent, need help to reform to the old ways we will. Help us reform, will you?" Master Yoda asked hopefully.

"When I have time if you would like I will draw up a draft of things you can do to adapt. I may need use of your archives to find relevant statutes to use but if I have time in the coming weeks I will help. Now if there is nothing else I have work I need to get back to." Padme accepted, wanting to leave as soon as she could.

"Our thanks you have, now go you may." Master Yoda agreed prompting Padme to nod her head at him and leave the room.

"I have a feeling things just got a lot more interesting." Obi-Wan told the group tiredly.

SWSWSW

To say that Chancellor Palpatine was livid would be an understatement. For a decade he had controlled and manipulated the Galactic Senate into becoming little more than his pawns so that he could rise to power, gaining more and more power as he went. Now in a second of shock that caused a lapse in concentration that had all come crashing down. As much as he wished to destroy the office he was in he instead was forced to sit in his chair, looking toward the Coruscanti Skyline, the same spot he had been in for almost two hours in meditation, to try to find the answer. Suddenly Palpatine stood up and walked over to a small area of his office where the security cameras were blind and took out a small round communicator. After putting his hood up to cover his face Palpatine activated the communicator and a picture of Count Dooku quickly popped up.

"_What is thy bidding my master." _TheCount asked with a slight bow.

"A change of plans. The Senate has recently permanently repealed the Ruusan Reformation taking away my power over the military and this war while reinstating the Jedi Army of the Light. We need a new strategy Lord Tyranus. First I want you to officially take Asaaj Ventress as your apprentice, teach her control, leadership, the ways of war and of the Dark Side. I will be stuck in the capital for quite some time working on a way to fix this problem. The future of the Sith for the moment lies with you Tyranus, do not fail me or it will be your life." Palpatine instructed.

"_As you wish my master. I will not fail." _Dooku stated calmly.

"For your sake I surely hope not."

SWSWSW

Anakin had just received the latest Senate report from Padme and was reading over it in the conference room while waiting for the others to arrive. He was surprised at the boldness she had used and that the Senate was willing to give up any sort of power at all, let alone military power. Still, Anakin had his doubts on whether the Jedi could handle the burden pressed upon them in their current state.

"Seems the lass is quite bold. A match for any Jedi to be sure." Jolee said from beside Anakin where he was reading his own copy of the events of earlier in the day.

"No disagreement here. While she was queen of Naboo she led an assault on the palace during the Trade Federation blockade. Before going back to lead the assault with the Gungans she called for a Vote of No Confidence in Supreme Chancellor Vallorum because he wanted to send it to committee while her people suffered and died. That happened when she was only fourteen. She isn't afraid to do anything if she thinks it will help the Republic and the people." Anakin told Jolee not looking up from the material he was reading.

"And who would be leading this era of Jedi would you say?" Jolee asked curiously.

"Master Yoda is Grand Master of the Jedi Order, he would be what was known in your time as a Sage Master. He's a nine hundred year old troll, but very wise and powerful. Master Windu is the Master of the Order, he is the prototypical strict Jedi Master who cant stand change or disobedience. You would call him a Warrior Master back in your time. Of course I don't believe those titles are used anymore." Anakin answered as well as he could.

"Hmmm, I would like to speak with this Master Yoda. If it is possible to get a secure, untraceable connection that is." Jolee told the younger man who finally looked up from his data pad.

"You're sure? Master Yoda can be a bit confusing at times." Anakin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, can't be worse than Master Vandar." Jolee said with a grin.

"I'll get you a line after our meeting." Anakin told the elder man before looking back to his reading.

A few seconds later Aubrie and Ahsoka walked into the room ready for the daily status meeting. After they sat down Anakin began the meeting.

"We have a lot to discuss." Anakin started as he passed out the flimsy's with the new information.

SWSWSW

Later that evening Anakin sat the Arcane Angel down on Dantooine and led everyone outside. The sun was beginning to set on the small settlement spaceport the group landed at which happened to be the longest lasting settlement in the planet's history. Khoonda had once been the capital of Dantooine however after the Republic returned the settlement slowly became more and more integrated as just another living area of little importance. However Anakin knew that Khoonda was the closest settlement to the old Jedi Enclave as well as the Crystal Caves that he planned to clear out for the people.

After the landing struts were set Anakin quickly walked to the loading ramp to pay any landing fee that would be needed to stay on the ramp indefinitely. Anakin didn't know how far the Kinrath had spread, he didn't know how long it would take to clear out the Crystal Cave, and he certainly didn't know how long it would take to go through the Jedi Enclave. All Anakin knew is what the Force was telling him, that he would need time to accomplish his goals on the planet.

SWSWSW

**Yelona 8, 13 GRS **

As the sun began to rise Anakin, Jolee, and Aubrie set out to see the settlement administrator in hopes of coming to an agreement on the exporting of crops to Tatooine in the future. When they reached the administrators office Anakin suddenly became thankful that they had not left Aubrie on the ship. Her position as a Jedi helped the group get an immediate audience with Settlement Administrator Rahasia Matale, a descendant of the wealthy Matale line.

"Master Jedi, what can I do for you today?" the Administrator asked from behind her desk, folding her hands in front of her.

"Administrator, my name is Anakin Skywalker, if I may. We are here on a personal mission and hope to come to an agreement on aid for said mission." Anakin told the administrator.

"Indeed. Your leaving of the Jedi Order has caused quite an uproar at the galactic capital. I am curious to know your reasoning." the Administrator answered.

"I and my crew would like to barter a trade. When I am done on my quest I plan to return to Tatooine and liberate it. However even with the terraforming capabilities of the Ithorians it will take time to be able to grow crops. If you can find enough farmers to supply some crops to Tatooine when we are ready as well as allow us into the old Jedi Enclave my crew and I will take care of the problem you have had with the kinrath and pay the individual farmers for their work." Anakin told the Administrator hoping the deal he and Jolee would be enough to sway the administrator.

"I see why you would want this kept quiet, the Hutts would not be pleased. I have been approached with similar offers before yet all have backed away after seeing the sheer numbers of the Kinrath. Then too the Kinrath have been destroying produce. If you can destroy the kinrath, all of them in our region you will have yourself a deal with no disclosure added in as good faith. We can not afford to export any produce unless the kinrath are destroyed and your reputation precedes itself. Do you agree?" The Administrator asked slightly hopeful.

"Agreed. My people will prepare for our quest and begin tomorrow morning." Anakin agreed causing the darker skinned administrator to smile.

"I hope for this to be a very beneficial agreement for both sides." The administrator concluded effectively dismissing the group.

As the group walked away from the administrator's office they all had a sinking feeling that the deal they had made would be harder than they had first planned and Anakin thankful he had paid the landing fee for an indefinite amount of time.

SWSWSW

Back at the Jedi Temple it was nightfall and Obi-Wan had just finished another day of accelerated training with his new Padawan. Since he had taken Scout as a Padawan he had to gain her trust and faith. Fortunately his own experience with the death of Qui-Gon had helped him relate to her and let her know that out of all the Masters she could have had he above all others knew rejection and loss as she did. As the days went by and the more Scout learned to trust Obi-Wan the more eager she was to learn, improve, and make him proud.

Obi-Wan was glad she had found the faith and stability she had needed over the last week but he also made sure to caution her on controlling her emotions. He learned enough from Anakin's leaving the Jedi that emotions of those finely tuned to them could never be extinguished as the Jedi traditionally would like to believe. Also when he received a small package only a few days earlier that contained a small data pad of teachings by Jolee Bindo he decided to meditate on the issue of emotions once more and came to the conclusion that Anakin may not have been wrong as far as having emotions were concerned, he was just unable to control them himself. Without the control and anchor to the light anyone with strong emotions were doomed to fall. The question remained however, why would Anakin send the teachings to Obi-Wan?

Between training a padawan to be ready to go back out into the war and dealing with Anakin and his crew Obi-Wan had been quite tired lately. Perhaps he thought, he could do some more digging and find someone to leave his padawan with to train in a different type of skill. Perhaps then he can get a better idea of Anakin's motives and plans.

SWSWSW

"I still want to know what the point of sending my views on emotions, love, and the Force to your former master would accomplish. Jedi are rigid in their beliefs, especially those on the High Council." Jolee told Anakin as they sat in the lounge waiting.

"Doubt. I was recently informed by Senator Amidala that Obi-Wan has taken a new Padawan, one that has lost two masters in this war already. Obi-Wan use to be rebellious and even left the Order once to do what he felt was right. He was also trained by Master Qui-Gon who was known throughout the Jedi as a maverick that often butted heads with the council and on many occasions won. Obi-Wan will look you up in the archives and try to find an answer, when he does he will either question his strict belief in the Jedi Code or use his influence with the Council to try to change certain aspects of the Jedi. All we need to do is place reasonable doubt into his mind, make him think. The rest will be a trickle down effect. Let's face facts, Obi-Wan Kenobi is the first Jedi to kill a Sith in a thousand years, he is a hero to padawans and younglings all over the temple, they will take his views to heart." Anakin explained earning a chuckle from Jolee.

"Clever lad, clever. Now, when are you going to tell me the name of that pretty lass you call a wife?" Jolee asked getting a shrug from Anakin.

"Perhaps when we get some time alone. Don't need THAT subject getting out all over the galaxy." Anakin replied getting a nod from Jolee as they prepared for the next morning's activities.

SWSWSW

**Yelona 9, 13 GRS**

The next morning Anakin had assigned he and Ahsoka to check out the crystal cave and Jolee and Aubrie to look for kinrath around the local farms. Anakin wasn't sure about how kinrath communicated but if they were capable of calling for backup he didn't want it coming in waves on he and his Padawan. Since joining the crew Anakin had allowed Ahsoka to get additional training from Aubrie and Jolee so that she could be a more well rounded Jedi. If anything that his old master told him that he clung to tighter than any other lesson it was that in the end a Jedi's legacy is defined by the teachings they passed on, the padawans they instructed, and the legacy they left through said teachings. Anakin was determined that Ahsoka would be a greater Jedi than he, just as Qui-Gon was determined that Obi-Wan would be a greater Jedi than the famed master that won him his freedom.

Qui-Gon's holocron had been working feverishly on him over the last week about stifling his pride as well as his ego. Allowing his padawans and actions shape his legacy rather than his attitude. Anakin had resisted stubbornly the first day that he was prideful or had an ego but in the end the respect for the dead master won out and Anakin relented to the teachings. The teachings were difficult for Anakin as the Gatekeeper continuously pointed out his faults and why Anakin had no reason for ego or pride while listing off Sith Lords that were programmed into it's database and how it was pride and ego that led them astray. In the end Anakin came away with only one conclusion, don't try to be a great man, just be a man and let the history books sort out the pieces. His focus had to be at the task at hand, and the padawan he needed to complete training of.

As Anakin and Ahsoka walked toward the cave that grew some of the most powerful crystals in the history of the Jedi Order Anakin stopped and closed his eyes.

"Close your eyes and reach out. Do you see them?" Anakin instructed.

Ahsoka did as she was told and reached out. "There seem to be thousands, but they seem to be dieing, one by one, quickly." she explained.

"Not dieing Snips, being killed. Someone is killing the kinrath and doing a good job of it. We need to get in there and help." Anakin responded opening his eyes and walking forward.

Before they reached the caves Jolee's voice ran through Anakin's mind. _"Remember lad, everyone has the potential to do good just as they have the potential to do great evil. The Force is not good or evil in itself, let it guide you, do what it instructs and don't hold back. It may save your life in there." _the words Jolee told him before they parted ways. He just hoped the old Jedi was correct.

SWSWSW

Back at Khonda, Jolee had convinced Administrator Matale to allow him to use a secure channel to reach the Jedi Council on Coruscant. While nobody would know where the signal was coming from the message Jolee had for the Jedi was clear, he knew the fate that beheld them, he had seen it happen before, however even if he was not a Jedi he was obligated to do what he could to save the order.

SWSWSW

Back in the Jedi Council chambers the masters were surprised that someone would have their communications override codes and would pop up in the middle of a meeting.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shaak Ti asked with a hint of indignation.

"_Come off it lass, don't sound so offended. I mean, if the Jedi would actually CHANGE their codes once every four thousand years you would have avoided this entire situation." _Jolee responded, easily shrugging off what the young councilor had said. _"Now, which one of you is Grand Master Yoda?" _he asked.

"Master Yoda, I am. Introduce yourself you should." Master Yoda stated calmly.

"_Oh of course, my name is Jolee, Jolee Bindo." _Jolee introduced to the elder Grand Master.

"And what did you think you would accomplish by breaking into this meeting?" Master Windu asked irritated at the interruption.

"_To tell your Master Yoda how to save the Jedi of course. I mean, according to what Anakin said he is some nine hundred years old. Quite frankly sonny I'm the only one in this conversation other than Master Yoda and I believe a Master Kenobi that has ever fought a Sith, and I have fought many. From Dark Jedi to Exar Kuun and Ulic-Qel Droma, to Darth Malak and Sith Assassins. I have more experience than this entire council where Sith are concerned so my advice to you would be to stop, and listen to what is needed to be done."_ Jolee told Master Windu while giving pointed glances to the rest of the Jedi Council.

"Listen we will, little experience do we have." Master Yoda responded, quieting any arguments before they started.

"_Thank you. Now, first off, this whole war, everything Anakin has told me and what I have read feels wrong. Why would a Jedi call for the creation of an army of Mandalorian clones? Where would said Jedi get the credits to even do so without stealing it or inheriting it in some way. I remember the Mandalorian wars and even though I had no part in them you would have to be cut off from not only the outside world, but the Force as well not to hear of the efficiency in which they kill. They killed hundreds of Jedi in the war and that was no coincidence. No Jedi would ever order such a creation, especially one as dangerous as this Jango Fett was. Secondly, why would these clones answer to the Supreme Chancellor above all others? He isn't leading the war, the Jedi are. The only logical conclusion are that the Sith are behind the creation of this army you now command, and if that is the case the Jedi have to be cautious. What contingencies are there in case you lose the war?" _Jolee explained.

"We are currently working on updating the Tython Temple so that we can secretly send several Knights as well as a few masters there with the younglings for safety reasons." Obi-Wan told the hologram.

"_Good. Have you devised a small council to take over leadership of the Temple Jedi?" _Jolee asked.

"Lead the Tython Council, Master Kenobi will. With him Master Drallig, Master T'Un, Historian Sitra, and Knight Keto. The Council they will be. Promoted to Master the Knights will be, when ready Masters Kenobi, T'Un, and Drallig deem them. Go with them, their Padawans will. Take on Padawans Knight Sitra and Knight Keto will. Learn from the Masters, how to be leaders they will. To be decided, other Knights will be."Master Yoda explained.

While nobody argued with Master Yoda's decision on sending two unproven Knights to be on a Temple Council they would not voice their concerns. They all knew Master Yoda had his reasoning and would tell them when he felt the time was right.

"_Hmmm, a historian, masters, knights, my guess is that you have a couple Consulars and Sentinels amongst those five do you not?" _Jolee asked curiously.

"Consular's Master T'Un and Knight Sitra are. Discontinued, long ago, were the Jedi Sentinels." Master Yoda explained.

"_Too bad. Jedi Sentinels were the perfect mix of of Force Knowledge and Combat skills. In a way they were the backbone of the Jedi. More capable in times of peace and war than a Knight or a Consular due to their blend of abilities, more well rounded too. From what Anakin tells me both Master Kenobi and Master Yoda would fill those roles quite well." _Jolee explained with a hint of disappointment in his voice. _"What about holocrons? The teachings should be preserved and all of the Council Members on Tython made to study them. You can't have a council that is not respected for being well rounded in every way." _Jolee stated.

To many's surprise Obi-Wan was the one to speak up this time. "I will choose several holocrons to take to Tython for us to study. I will see to it that the Council studies these holocrons and learns from the wisdom they hold." Obi-Wan stated while looking at Master Yoda for support.

"Agree with this, I do. If fall does the Jedi Order, the new High Council you will be. Suggest I do, the Great Holocron do you take. Safe it will be, much wisdom does it offer." Master Yoda agreed.

"Of course Master." Obi-Wan responded with a dip of his head.

"_Good, now that we have the safety of the Jedi secured I need to go step on some annoying bugs that are in the way of me and my beauty sleep. Maybe we will talk again some time." _Jolee told the Council before he disappeared.

"That was interesting. First taking suggestions from Anakin Skywalker and then from an Ancient Jedi." Master Windu said after a few moments of silence.

"If anything about this situation was normal I would not believe it myself. However Anakin feels the darkness closing in and so does Mister Bindo. If everyone can sense what is happening except us then we need to find out how they are sensing it." Obi-Wan told the Council.

"That would mean we would need a new strategy. We all sense that the Darkness is most prominent around the Senate, perhaps we should find away to get inside." Master Ti suggested.

"I do not like the idea of a spy in the Senate." Master Windu expressed.

"If we can not find the Sith Lord through the Force then the only two options are to plant a spy in the Senate or capture Count Dooku. Neither sound inviting or even remotely possible at the moment." Master Fisto stated.

"To a dark place, this will take us. A dark place indeed." Master Yoda said with a long sigh.

SWSWSW

Back in the Kinrath Caves of Dantooine Anakin and Ahsoka were fighting with all their might to keep up with the Kinrath but were quickly being swarmed over due to fatigue. Anakin sensed that there were still countless Kinrath in the cave, he had to find a way to thin the numbers. Just as the kinrath were regrouping for a final strike Anakin heard Jolee's voice in his head again "_The Force is not good or evil in itself, let it guide you, do what it instructs and don't hold back. Don't hold back."_ With that thought Anakin put away his lightsaber and closed his eyes, giving himself over fully to the Force.

Ahsoka took a step back as she watched Anakin raising both hands in an ascending motion upward and white electricity engulfing both hands and arms. The electricity soon began to channel itself into the ground as Anakin was slowly lifted slightly into the air. As the kinrath began coming forward Anakin raised one hand over his head sending a Force Storm over all the kinrath around himself and Ahsoka while the hand in front of him engulfed the Kinrath throughout the rest of the cave in a remarkable show of raw animalistic power.

Looking around the sounds of crying and the dead were all around them as the kinrath burned from the electrocutions was not as shocking to Ahsoka as the powerful display. After a few moments the lightning died down and Anakin slowly lowered to the ground breathing heavily. When he looked at Ahsoka she was shocked to see that his eyes were no longer blue.

"A-Anakin, your eyes." Ahsoka murmured.

"What about my eyes Snips." Anakin asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"They, they're silver. Metallic." Ahsoka told him before they were interrupted by a third voice.

"Force Damn It boy. Don't you know that there was another human trying to dodge your light show. Be careful with that stuff you here." the voice said stepping over several kinrath corpses.

"Master Kota. I didn't know you were on Dantooine." Anakin told the older Jedi.

"Yes, I was trying to recruit people for a militia so I could fight in the war without using those clones. What are you doing here boy? With your Padawan no less." Master Kota asked as he wiped off his coat sleeve.

"Looking for allies and the ability to search the old Jedi Enclave as well as let my crew look through this cave and find lightsaber crystals." Anakin told the old Jedi Master.

"Ah, well, good luck finding allies. All I have found are two mechanics and a teenage smuggler that got stranded on planet and looking for a way off. This planet doesn't have much in the way of help my boy." Kota said in a frustrated tone.

"Why don't you get your recruits and join the crew. We could use you. Plus I need an able first officer." Anakin offered.

"I'll tell you what boy, I'll give you a chance. I have a feeling there is more to your crusade than just freeing Tatooine, we'll see you back at Khoonda." He told Anakin before stepping over corpses of kinrath and out of the cave. "And get those eyes looked at!" he yelled back before fully exiting the cave.

"Hopefully we just gained more help." Anakin said as he and Ahsoka went further into the cave to look at the crystals

SWSWSW

**Note: **That was fun wasn't it? A lot going on there. Next Chapter will be wind down time full of learning. Fun stuff. Now, on to the answering of reviews.

**Dawn369, Chapter 3: **Glad you are enjoying this. It was actually started to give me a break from my Twisted History Series but I think I am enjoying writing this more. Thanks for the support.

**Reagan, Chapter3: **Thanks Reagan. As for Lehon the Jedi never really had a presence there, however there are some things there that will be instrumental in the story to come. There will be several twists that come along later and hopefully those will be thrilling before things slow down a bit.

**Jedi Angel001, Chapter 3: **Unfortunately that wont be possible for quite a while. However don't think Padme is gone for good. She will be integrated more soon.

**Devine Fighter, Chapter 3: **Thanks, hopefully this chapter was enough to peek the interest.

**Reagan, Chapter 2: **There will be some twists in the story and I have some things planned. Most of the plot is thought through but since this is going to be a long story you could see HK. Stay Tuned.

**Angie, Chapter 2: **Actually Jolee was a last minute addition. I was thinking that Jolee had similar views as Anakin only more control. That would make him the perfect person to mold Anakin. Glad you like it.

**Estora, Chapter 2: **Yea, I want a more lengthy KotOR type adventure while not neglecting the goings on in the galaxy at large. There will be a lot more history tied into this story than you would think. Glad you're enjoying it.

**Arwennicole, Chapter 2: **May be some swirling. Lots going on and a lot will be revealed soon. Stay tuned for more of Anakin's plans.

**CyberCommando, Chapter 1: **Jolee will be tied to Anakin's hip a lot in this story. He will have a major role in shaping the future.


	5. Understanding

**Chapter 5: Understanding**

**Note: **Love you reviewers! You got me all flustered. I will continue to try to give you all some good stuff to look into.

SWSWSW

**Yelona 13, 13 GRS**

It had been four days since Anakin took care of the kinrath that had plagued the people of Dantooine, four days since he had accepted Master Kota and his people onto the crew of the Arcane Angel while making Kota his First Officer, and four days since he had barricaded himself in his cabin.

"I have the power, I just have to know use it!" Anakin insisted to the Gatekeeper of Qui-Gon's holocron as he paced his room agitated by his latest failure at fully emerging himself in the Force through meditation.

"_We have been through this Anakin, you have to learn control as well as how to properly use the power you have. You have taken steps in the right direction but you can not continue to be impatient and expect that progress to continue. You have to be patient and listen; power for the sake of power gains you nothing, knowledge and patience create power. Power by itself is useless, you must control your emotions."_ the Gatekeeper told the young man.

"You're right, you're right. It's just so frustrating. I should be better than this, I should have learned this years ago." Anakin told the Gatekeeper as he grasped his hair in frustration.

"_You are your own biggest critique Anakin, that can be both a blessing and a curse. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, the only difference between them and you is that you have unlimited potential. You have to remember, Master Yoda is almost nine hundred years old and you by all accounts are more powerful as far as raw power is concerned."_ the Gatekeeper responded.

"Then why can't I beat him!" Anakin yelled not at all liking the conversation.

"_Partially because he lacks experience. The other reason is that he has more knowledge. Master Yoda spent years in the archives studying holocrons of Jedi who have become one with the Force, various Force abilities, millions of mission reports. He has always been patient and a student of both the Force and the arts of combat."_ the Gatekeeper stated calmly which made Anakin stop his rant to think.

"So you are saying that all I have to do is be patient and study?" Anakin asked rubbing the sore spot on his head where he was pulling at his hair.

"_Indeed, accept training where ever it is offered to you. I can teach you what I have been programmed, I can guide you on your crusade, however you have to want to make the leap to fulfill your potential. Are you willing to do this?"_ the Gatekeeper asked.

"Yes Master. I guess I still have much to learn." Anakin said before letting out a deep breath.

"_Yes. However you will learn no more in the state of mind you are in. Go, clean yourself up. You must go out into the courtyard, a sacred area for the Ancient Jedi, where you are alone and meditate. Calm __yourself, find a place of peace. You must be capable of finding peace, focus on that during your meditation and the answers will come clear to you." _the Gatekeeper instructed strictly.

"Yes Master." Anakin responded before padding himself into the private bathroom in his room for his first shower in four days.

SWSWSW

"So you're saying Anakin is a lot like Revan, only with less control and no clear idea about how to reach his potential?" Master Kota asked as he sat on the couch on one side of the table in the main hull.

"Oh yes, Revan could do whatever he wanted with the Force, it was as if the Force only existed to serve him. Master Kae once said that looking at Revan was like looking into the heart of the Force. There was never a truer statement ever made. The difference between Revan and Anakin is that even as a Jedi Revan never let the Jedi stop him from learning anything and everything. Revan learned everything about the Force, battle tactics, leadership, lightsaber forms, history, mechanics, everything, then when he learned everything he could from the Jedi he left them. In the end I don't think there ever was a more well rounded Force user then, and I don't believe there has been one since. Anakin has that potential, he just needs to learn how to reach it." Jolee informed the Jedi from his seat on the couch across from him.

"Do you believe he will take Revan's path and embrace the Dark Side?" Kota asked.

"Common misconception placed by the Jedi to make things look like they were fighting evil. Revan was always gray, just as I am. He didn't embrace the dark or the light, he accepted them for what they were, a part of a whole and he used them. Revan never fell to the Dark Side as the Jedi put it, he took up the mantle of Sith Lord because he felt it was the only way to fortify the galaxy against the threat of the True Sith, and if not for Malak's betrayal he would have succeeded. Revan was a genius on a level that Jedi nor Sith could comprehend, he wasn't bound by codes and politics. That is why he was a threat to both Jedi and Sith, because he had the mental stability and control, as well as the knowledge to mold the galaxy. Neither side could ever think past their own goals, but Revan never had a side. That combined with his knowledge and power scared both Jedi and Sith more than anything." Jolee explained before taking a sip of tea.

"So if Skywalker can learn patience and control while becoming a scholar of sorts he would have nearly the same potential as Revan?" Master Kota asked.

"Right, I just hope the lad is up to the task. Revan was extraordinary with his control and ability to balance while always doing what he felt was right, even though it meant going to the ends of the galaxy to do it. I just hope Anakin can learn what he needs similarly." Jolee said with the shake of his head.

"For all our sakes, I hope he is up to the task. If not I don't like the alternative." Master Kota added crossing his arms over his chest and sitting back.

"He will be. The lad has a good head on his shoulders, he just needs guidance by people who are older and have similar beliefs." Jolee replied as he crossed one leg over the other.

Unknown to the two older men Anakin was listening in on their conversation. After the confrontation was over Anakin went back into the storage area where his copies of the Jedi Archives were stored before going out into the courtyard as instructed.

SWSWSW

As usual the Jedi Council were in session. The entire council was in session, recalled days earlier to figure out a mysterious serge in the Force. Master Yoda felt it most heavily, as did Padawan Whie Malreaux, who was extremely strong in the Force.

"Have we any clue as to where the disturbance came from." Master Ti asked the council from her seat.

"It seemed as though the disturbance came a great distance yet was still strong enough to have an effect here in the core." Master Koon explained.

"From the Outer Rim, the disturbance came. Effected many in the Force. Find the source we must." Master Yoda said.

"Wasn't Anakin headed toward the Outer Rim several days ago?" Master Fisto asked thoughtfully.

"We have lost contact with Master Kota on route to Dantooine. Perhaps if we could re-establish contact there we may have a starting point." Master Windu suggested.

"Try to regain contact we should. If regained by tomorrow contact is not, send a team to Dantooine we will." Master Yoda instructed.

"Master Yoda, when should the others and I be prepared to leave for Tython? While I do enjoy being head strategist and all for the war the Tython Temple will need time to upgrade. How will we upgrade without drawing suspicion.?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To answer your question about the upgrades we can hire smugglers. Pay them for their complete secrecy and silence." Master Fisto told Obi-Wan.

"Siri once told me about a smuggler named Col Serra. According to her he carries much authority and is an excellent pilot. He has never once been caught by any authority in the galaxy. When it comes to smuggling he is the best of the best and young enough not to care what others think." Obi-Wan recommended.

"Go with you Master Tachi will. Contact this smuggler she will, stay with you on Tython, her new assignment will be. In charge of the reconstruction she will be placed, then as a teacher." Master Yoda told Obi-Wan who nodded in acceptance while secretly delighted Siri would be joining him on Tython.

"However when will we leave?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Three days you will leave. Made, arrangements have been. Your deaths we will fake, no contact there must be." Yoda instructed.

"How will their deaths be faked?" Master Ti asked curiously.

"We have secured a ship that allows a back engine quarter to detach from the whole. Before jumping to light-speed Master Kenobi will eject the back engines, after gaining the minimum safe distance Obi-Wan will activate the hyperdrive which will also trigger explosives in the discarded drive making it look like the ship was destroyed by sabotage." Master Windu explained.

"Wise plan, Master Windu presented. Easy to accept, it was. The order he has made, this part of the plan he will command. Listen to him, you will." Master Yoda told Obi-Wan.

"Once the ship arrives we will fill the front compartments with communications equipment as well as copies of the Archives, droids, and holocrons you will be taking. We will do this under the cloak of night and in the morning you will take the younglings, as well as those in the Creche as and their keepers on a trip to Naboo for peaceful healing away from the war. With the Tython Jedi in place the explosion should be enough to make an acceptable rouse. I will then personally inform the Chancellor of your death and we will begin an investigation." Master Windu explained.

"I like it. What type of explosives do you plan on planting?" Obi-Wan asked.

"An atomic compression bomb connected to a level 1 hyperdrive." Master Windu told Obi-Wan.

"Should obliterate the entire craft. Should work nicely." Obi-Wan agreed.

"Prepare we need time. Inform your team you should Master Kenobi, as Master Windu will the team for Dantooine. Inform the Creche Keepers, I will. Much to do we have." Master Yoda instructed the group.

"Indeed. This council meeting is adjourned." Master Windu announced signaling the masters to get to their duties.

SWSWSW

It had been three hours since the council meeting and Obi-Wan had compiled a checklist of things to do and was working on fulfilling them. As Obi-Wan was looking at his checklist he had to accomplish before leaving he was too intrenched in his reading to hear Master Yoda approaching.

"Much work you are doing. Need a break you do. Speak we need to." Master Yoda said as he sat in his hover-seat looking at Obi-Wan.

"I have informed Master Drallig, Master T'Un, Master Tachi, and Knight Sitra of their new assignments as well as getting their input on certain things we will be taking. Master Drallig will inform Padawan Malreaux, Knight Keto, and Scout while I go to the Archives to choose the holocrons we will need on our quest." Obi-Wan informed Master Yoda.

"Preparing the Creche Keepers are. Chosen which holocrons to take have you?" Master Yoda asked curiously.

"The Great Holocron obviously. I feel the holocron of Master Sar Agorn would also be a wise choice for someone looking to expand on their knowledge of the Force. I would like to also take the Holocron of Sith Lord Tulak Hord, I have used it myself and it is crucial to any proficient lightsaber duelist while not being restricted by a stingy gatekeeper, but rather a teacher, no matter how impatient and temperamental. I would also like to take your holocron, that wisdom on the Force would be invaluable to the next generation. Lastly I would like to take the holocron of Jedi master Bastila Shan, she was the focal point of the Old Sith Wars and her powers and knowledge of that time would be invaluable in shaping the new order if it comes to that." Obi-Wan informed the age master.

"Wise choices you make. Grant the requests Master Nu will. Speak to your council we should now, summon them to the Council Chambers you will. Convene in two hours the meeting will." Master Yoda ordered Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master. I will do so right away." Obi-Wan replied walking off.

SWSWSW

Master Yoda was in his personal quarters reading over a flimsy that had the order to copy the Jedi Archives for Master Kenobi on it when the door buzzer went off. With a wave of his hand the door opened and Master Windu entered. Once the door closed Master Yoda spoke.

"Concerned you are, about my actions. Reasons I have, let the Jedi Order fall, I will not." Master Yoda told Master Windu before the Karun master could speak.

"Do you honestly think this Sith Lord can destroy the entire Jed Order? Seems unlikely." Master Windu asked the older master, allowing his skepticism to show.

"For one-hundred-fifty years I failed to find the darkness as it rose. Now prominent it is. In my time, not naive enough to think the Sith were extinct were the Council. Know the chances of return, and looked for the signs we did. Found them, we did, but find the source we could not. Master Dooku, the last of my students to believe, now gone he is. Alone then I was in my belief, failed the order I have, WATCH IT FALL I WILL NOT." The grand master said forcefully.

"What do we do?" Master Windu asked suddenly deflated.

"A plot I sense to destroy the Jedi, let it succeed we can not. Right were Bindo and Skywalker, wrong this all feels. Allow Kenobi freedom, along with his council we will, ensure the survival of the Jedi Order, our work here will be. But need your help I will, do this alone I cannot, old I have become. Teach you I will, prepared you must be to take over the Jedi, to destroy this Sith Lord. Fight this Lord I could, but to defeat him, I may no longer be able. A warrior you are, wise and powerful, but a true Jedi Master, a master of old yet, you are not. Complete your training, your knowledge of the Force, I will. Then allow you to take my place I will. Guide the Jedi I can, however listen they tend not to. After my mission to preserve the Order, lead them further I can not." Master Yoda explained.

Master Windu never one to be at a loss for words had nothing to say to the admission. His shock was evident through the Force.

"Understand your confusion I do, a new generation this is, a new leader they will need. Led in time of peace, my destiny was, a warrior I am not, an adviser to you I must become. A leader for a time of war you are, teach you the mysteries of the Force I will. A great leader you will be." Master Yoda explained earning a nod from the taller master.

"It will be an honor to complete my training in such a way. However I do not believe you should resign. You are the Jedi Order, it's face, it's history, the Jedi everyone looks up to and wants to be. The Jedi Order without Master Yoda would not be a Jedi Order I believe could work." Master Windu told the elder Grand Master.

"Then create a new face we will. Live forever I will not. The best choice you are. Tomorrow, promoted Master Kenobi will be, to a permanent place on the council once resigned I have. Also begin your training with the Great Holocron we will." Master Yoda ordered.

SWSWSW

Meanwhile back in the planes of Dantooine Anakin sat alone meditating with his hands on his knees on what he needed to do. He had been there for four hours and had not moved. Anakin had never been so focused when doing his meditations, he was completely immersed in the Force. Time, space, none of that had any meaning at the moment as Anakin sat as he had at times floating around the tree he was sitting under. Jolee had come to check on Anakin, periodically shooing away an onlooker trying to see what was happening. That was the way the rest of the day would play out for both Jolee and Anakin.

"_Control, control, you must learn control!"_

"_Patience padawan, you must take into account all factors of the situation."_

"_Feel, don't think. Let go of your conscious self, allow the Force to control your actions."_

"_Do or do not, there is no try."_

"_Nothing is impossible with the Force." _

_"Don't center on your anxieties. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs." _

"_He didn't embrace the dark or the light, he accepted them for what they were, a part of a whole and he used them."_

"_Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, the only difference between them and you is that you have unlimited potential." _

_"Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Use your instincts." _

_"When I was still on Coruscant, Revan and Malak often came to me for additional training. In particular, Revan's hunger to learn seemed insatiable."_

"_Is that what he was? Or was he always true to himself, no matter what personality he wore? And there is something that the Council may never understand. That perhaps Revan never fell. The difference between a fall and a sacrifice is sometimes difficult, but I feel that Revan understood that difference, more than anyone knew. The galaxy would have fallen if Revan had not gone to war. Perhaps he became the dark lord out of necessity, to prevent a greater evil._"

"_He sought to convert Jedi, not kill them. But that is not all. In fact, he fought to keep the infrastructure intact, killed certain political leaders that would lead to destabilization" _

"_Honor is a fool's prize. Glory is of no use to the dead._"

"_Always remember, your focus determines your reality._"

"_WHO ARE YOU!" _Anakin yelled to the voices in his head.

"_We are those that wish you to see, ghosts of the past and present. What you have learned and what you have yet to learn. Son of the Suns, two stars, one planet, one vessel; __Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things,… and yet you are nothing. In the end, you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone. For that you are a threat, for that we watch._" The voices all said in unison.

"_What do you want me to do!" _Anakin yelled to the disembodied voices.

"_Fibuli." _the voices told him.

"_What! What's That!" _Anakin yelled.

"_Fibuli." _They repeated as they faded out.

When Anakin awoke from his meditation he had somehow forced himself to meditate for several hours for the first time in his life. He had never felt so free. At the same time he was frustrated by what he had heard. He would need to speak to someone about what it all meant. As he tried to stand he was so stiff he couldn't get up. Before he could try a second time Jolee was at his side steadying him to his feet.

"Well lad, how was your meditation? By the looks of it you have never meditated for such a time before." Jolee asked as he helped Anakin take a couple steps.

"Confusing. So many voices. Instructions, history, confusing. How long was I out?" Anakin asked still a bit disoriented from his ordeal.

"Seven hours. I had to fight off some onlookers with a stick." Jolee told him.

"Seven hours? I've never even been able to get through an hour before. By the way I feel now I never want to again either. Strange, isn't it?" Anakin said as Jolee led him to a hill that had a bit of light from the moon shining on it.

"Sit here, perhaps I can help you make sense of it. Guide me through what you saw." Jolee said as both men sat down, ready to go through the scene again.

When they were in their trances Jolee was walking with Anakin through a gray room when he heard the voices begin as they had before.

"_Control, control, you must learn control!"_

"Master Yoda, he always tried to teach me control over my emotions and powers." Anakin explained.

"The way he said it you must have frustrated him to no end. Still, an important lesson to learn." Jolee responded.

"_Patience padawan, you must take into account all factors of the situation."_

"Obi-Wan was always frustrated because I would barge in without thinking. Taking the easy answer." Anakin explained this one.

"The easy way is not always the best way. You have a good brain up there lad, use it." Jolee told him.

"_Feel, don't think. Let go of your conscious self, allow the Force to control your actions."_

"An early lesson Obi-Wan gave me." Anakin replied.

"Hmmm, an incomplete lesson. The Force can control your actions if you let it, but it also obeys your commands if you need it." Jolee explained earning a nod.

"_Do or do not, there is no try."_

"Master Yoda taught this to every youngling." Anakin explained.

"And correct he is lad. Nothing is impossible with the Force. If you just go do what you need to do there is no chance of failure, no matter the odds." Jolee informed Anakin.

"_Nothing is impossible with the Force." _

"You just covered this." Anakin told Jolee getting a nod and moving on.

_"Don't center on your anxieties. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs." _

"Master Qui-Gon. He never let himself wander outside of a situation." Anakin once again explained.

"Another valuable lesson." Jolee agreed.

"_He didn't embrace the dark or the light, he accepted them for what they were, a part of a whole and he used them."_

"I don't understand." Anakin said.

"Kreia. Revan was power, and like me he wasn't dark or light. He was just Revan, an enigma, and he was a threat to the Jedi and Sith because of that. There has never been a more complete Force User." Jolee explained getting a nod from the other man.

"_Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, the only difference between them and you is that you have unlimited potential." _

"Master Qui-Gon's holocron." Anakin told Jolee gaining a nod of agreement from the older man.

_"Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Use your instincts." _

"Master Qui-Gon told me this during the pod race. I never forgot that." Anakin explained getting another nod.

_"When I was still on Coruscant, Revan and Malak often came to me for additional training. In particular, Revan's hunger to learn seemed insatiable."_

"Master Zhar, a scholar in his own right. Revan was the same way, his thirst for knowledge was insatiable. It was something that worried the Jedi, they thought he would become too powerful. In the end their fear cost them everything, and led to their near extinction. If you want to reach your potential, Revan's path is a smart one to follow." Jolee explained.

"_Is that what he was? Or was he always true to himself, no matter what personality he wore? And there is something that the Council may never understand. That perhaps Revan never fell. The difference between a fall and a sacrifice is sometimes difficult, but I feel that Revan understood that difference, more than anyone knew. The galaxy would have fallen if Revan had not gone to war. Perhaps he became the dark lord out of necessity, to prevent a greater evil._"

"In the end Kreia was right. Before Revan left he confided in me, he became a Sith Lord to bring the galaxy together and destroy the True Sith. Revan understood far more than the Jedi or Sith either gave him credit for. Revan was a savior of the galaxy several times over, no matter what mantle he held or the history books say. Most importantly he was always himself, the title he held never changed him." Jolee explained.

"_He sought to convert Jedi, not kill them. But that is not all. In fact, he fought to keep the infrastructure intact, killed certain political leaders that would lead to destabilization"_

"Revan knew that pure destruction for the sake of destruction had no meaning. Suppression and destruction would only create chaos. Revan understood order, strength and stability were all needed. Killing potential allies and destroying what you need will never work." Jolee explained again.

"_Honor is a fool's prize. Glory is of no use to the dead._"

"A quote from Revan's Dark Lords days, but correct. If you do something out of honor, you may not be around to reap the benefits." Jolee told Anakin.

"_Always remember, your focus determines your reality._"

"Nothing said has ever rang more true. If you let an outside force take control and warp your focus then you will most likely turn that warped focus into reality. Keep focused on what you are doing and don't let anyone else coerce or twist that focus." Jolee explained to Anakin.

"But why are things that were said to Revan being said to me now?" Anakin asked still confused.

"Because Revan was the catalyst to balancing out the Force all those years ago when he started the Jedi Civil War. No Force user before or after had ever had such a profound effect in setting balancing events in motion. You are the Son of the Suns, suppose to bring balance to the Force. They are telling you, follow Revan's path, do what you feel is right, your saber skills are remarkable, now concentrate on the Force itself and you will be able to overcome anything and accomplish any goal. Revan knew that. Everything that was said you can learn from." Jolee explained making Anakin nod before moving on in the memory.

"_WHO ARE YOU!" _Anakin yelled to the voices in his head.

"Dignified too." Jolee mocked getting an eye roll from Anakin.

"_We are those that wish you to see, ghosts of the past and present. What you have learned and what you have yet to learn. Son of the Suns, two stars, one planet, one vessel; __Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things,… and yet you are nothing. In the end, you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone. For that you are a threat, for that we watch._" The voices all said in unison.

"Seems you have quite the audience. Jedi of the past watching what you do. Like Revan was they realize you are a threat to both sides and like they hoped for Revan, they hope you are the future of the Jedi. The difference, where Revan had the wisdom of one voice after he left the Jedi you now have many surrounding you, much experience and wisdom in many areas to take advantage of. Ask questions, accept training, don't let your pride get in the way." Jolee explained getting a nod from Anakin.

"_What do you want me to do!" _Anakin yelled to the disembodied voices.

"_Fibuli." _the voices told him.

"Never heard of it. That is something we will need to find.

"_Perhaps you are not as foolish as many believed Jolee Bindo. Hopefully you will be up to the task set before you." _The voices returned.

"Perhaps, or perhaps I am just the next step in the lad's training. I sense he will have many masters over the next several years." Jolee responded.

"_Perhaps." _was the only answer he got in return.

"Do you have your answers lad?" Jolee asked.

"Some, I will need to meditate more on the situation. The Living Force seems to be coming more easily to me that the Unifying Force did. Perhaps I can meditate more later." Anakin told the elder man.

"Though I doubt you will be able to meditate like you did here again any time soon, even a couple of hours could answer a good bit of questions." Jolee responded earning a nod from his young companion.

SWSWSW

"Something is off. What are you up to Skywalker? Whatever it is, I will find it, you will, be mine."


	6. ReOrganization

**Chapter 6: Re-Organization**

**Note: **Lots of adding to the Story Alert List but not all of those people are reviewing. Come on people, I need your love. Hopefully last chapter showed that Anakin hasn't changed quite as much as it looked early on.

**Note 2: **I am also redesigning my home page on here as much as I can so I can add a new story idea in development. My story updates will most likely be sporadic on most of my stories from now on. Life getting in the way.

SWSWSW

**Yelona 16, 13 GRS**

_He was coming out of hyperspace by the feel of it but there was no ship, he was flying with no restrictions. He was missiling toward a blue watery planet at breakneck speed. As he broke through the atmosphere and then the clouds he saw tropical trees and islands across the planet, the oceans were clear blue, no pollution as if untouched for centuries. However he felt life which puzzled him. As he reached the surface he felt himself slow down until he was standing in plains that had trees growing around. _

_He walked through the meadows and trees of a planet he didn't recognize. He wasn't sure what he was doing there or where he was even going, however he trekked on. As he continued to walk he came upon a hill, figuring he could get a better view of the planet from a high point he began to climb the hill in the open area. After several minutes he reached the top of the hill and stopped. What he saw was an open town, children playing near a fountain with parents watching on while smiling. Not just human children, but Twi'lek and Togruta children as well. _

_The town itself was a waterfront town, beside the beach area there were old fashioned wooden docks with row boats and gondolas. There were also bigger boats with old fashioned sails out on the water with people lounging out in them. Back on the land he noticed that the houses, many had a round, Naboo architecture while another would be square with an arched entryway and windows that were tinted or arched out. The planet was beautiful and obviously colonized with diversity. _

"_Beautiful isn't it?" A male voice said beside him._

_The man wore a black cloak and armor, he had his hood covering his face so he couldn't be seen. He stood a a little over one point nine meters and weighed what looked to be around a hundred kilograms. _

"_Indeed, where is this place?" he asked the man._

"_The place of your Empire. It is small, one planet, and those who support you are willing to do so." the man said._

"_I don't have or want an Empire." he responded shaking his head._

"_Nobody does, however names and places can be changed. This is a home, no prejudice, no famine, fair rule, able guardians. This is the place you will build, the place your family, your people will grow." the man explained._

"_But where is it?" he pressed._

"_Beyond the reach of those who wish you harm. When you return to those places, where those can do you harm you will return with the means to defeat the darkness." the man said. _

"_Who are you?" he asked flatly._

"_The one who will show you the way." the man said looking at him with an old, worn, red and black Mandalorian mask. "The one who will help you understand."_

_He looked around and on an island that stood slightly higher he noticed a majestic looking temple as he continued to try to understand what was being shown to him. _

SWSWSW

"Shifted the Force has, lifted, some of the Darkness has been." Master Yoda informed the Council.

"I have sensed a shift as well but it wasn't a shift in the direction of the Light. The shift was elusive, as if in a fog. It seems to have been slowly gaining momentum over the last month." Master Ti added.

"What could be the cause of such a change? If it was a Jedi wouldn't the change be less murky?" Master Fisto asked.

"It must be Skywalker. Something he is doing must be effecting the Force itself." Master Mundi said from his hologram.

"Then we owe Skywalker a debt of gratitude. It is much easier finding answers with a little bit of light than under a darkened cloak." Master Windu chimed in.

"However the push did not feel as though it was from the light. It is something we should look into none the less." Master Leem told the group.

"What if Anakin has joined a sect of the Zeison Sha?" Master Ti asked.

"A quest for knowledge young Skywalker is on. Learned of his ancestry I believe he has." Master Yoda informed the Council.

"What is his ancestry?" Master Fisto asked curiously.

"A descendent of Master Bastila Shan and Lord Revan he is." Master Yoda said simply causing many masters to sit back in their seats.

"This means he is a descendent of a powerful Jedi Master, a Sith Lord that was described as being the heart of the Force as well as a military genius, and a Grand Master during a time where the Sith were said to be at their peek. If he is allowed to learn about the Force in such a profound way he could become a considerable threat." Master Mundi replied causing Master Fisto and Leem to groan.

"Why must every powerful Force User outside of the Jedi be considered a threat to you? Is this council so paranoid it is unable to see past it's own paranoia? Anakin Skywalker is NOT a threat, in fact he may end up being the one person that can save the Jedi from the fate that our complacency has created." Master Fisto emphasized.

"Agree I do that a threat Skywalker is not. Spoke to me in length about his mission, he did. A true Jedi he wishes to become. A merge of Master Jinn, and Knight Revan he wishes to become. Allow this I have, stand in his way this council will not." Master Yoda said sternly.

"We must look into his motives to make sure he is not a threat. What if he is associated with the Sith Lord we have been looking for? Can we just let him go gallivanting around the galaxy uninstructed with a ship more capable than any other in the known galaxy for it's class?" Master Mundi asked not liking how easily the council was dismissing his concerns.

"We can not and will not police every Force User that may or may not be dangerous without evidence. Do you have evidence of him being anything other than reckless?" Master Windu intervened.

"No, but I do not believe he should be left unattended." Master Mundi responded dejectedly.

"Then as Master Yoda said, we will not intervene. We are in the middle of a war and Skywalker is inaccessible. Unless you come up with some evidence of Skywalker being a threat protecting the Republic then the Separatists are our first priority." Master Windu told Master Mundi who nodded his head in resignation.

"Too much time we spend on Skywalker. Keep focused we must. A war we are in. Adjourned this meeting is, until remember what is more important this council does." Master Yoda told the group who muttered as they left the room.

"Focused we must keep them, frustrated they have become." Master Yoda told Master Windu as the two sat in the deserted chambers.

"We need to assign a new member to the council. One well respected within the Order." Master Windu reminded him mentor.

"Thought about that I have, a solution I may have." Master Yoda said gaining a raised eyebrow from the younger master.

"On a mission Master Tholme and Master T'Ra Shaa are. Know where they have gone I do not, their reasons, they did not give. Taken with them Master Vos. When return they do, offer a seat to Master Tholme we should." Master Yoda explained.

"The fact the three of them went on an unsanctioned mission is troubling. Do you have any clue where they may have gone?" Master Windu asked.

"Undercover they explained, disruptive to the Separatists they say they wish to be. A cover I sense it was, their true intentions I do not know. If successful they are, give Tholme a place on the Council we should." Yoda explained to the other master.

"And if they are not successful?" Master Windu asked curiously.

"Successful my former Padawan will be. Brilliant in his own way he is, fail he does not." Master Yoda assured.

"I certainly hope you are right."

SWSWSW

Deep in the bowels of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine Anakin, Jolee, and Ahsoka had fought through a swarm of Legrekks before finally coming to the door in front of the Dantooine Archives. Jolee went to the control panel and placed in the code that opened the door. When it opened they were met with a computer panel and surprisingly a slab of carbonite beside a monument of a Jedi Master. Beside the carbonite slab was a small computer panel and a droid monitoring some information across the room.

"Ahsoka, go download information from the Archives." he told his Padawan as he walked over to the Computer terminal beside the carbonite.

When Anakin activated the terminal the face slowly lit up.

_Subject Name: Mira Ordo (Adopted Name)_

_Overseer: M3-M1 Medical Droid_

_Disease: Brekken Vinthern/Bitter Winter_

_Cure: Unknown_

_Current Situation: Carbon Freezing_

_Current Status: Alive_

As Anakin read this he was not understanding. This Mira was young when she was placed in Carbon Freeze with the same disease as Jolee. Hoping to find answers Anakin kept reading.

_One of the Lost Jedi, Mira was known for her battle prowess and cunning. A capable pilot and former Bounty Hunter she was skilled in the use of blasters, knives, vibroblades, sniper rifles, hand to hand combat, wrist mounted rocket launchers, and lightsabers. Holding a seat on the Jedi High Council during the rebuilding of the order after the five year Jedi Purge, Mira was regarded as a powerful ally. During her final months Mira voluntarily was injected with a virus that would cause the mental illness Bitter Winter in order to have a reason to have Jed Master Mical freeze her so she could fulfill a vision she had into the future. She went through this assignment with Jedi Civil War and Exar Kun War veteran Jolee Bindo who was hidden on Tython, and a Mandalorian Neo-Cruisader hidden elsewhere by the request of an unnamed pair of Jedi who remain hidden in the shadows. _

Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated on the Force looking for answers. The answer came with the vision of a red maned Jedi with an orange lightsaber.

"Master Kota, contact Aubrie, we have another Bitter Winter." Anakin said as he went over to check on Ahsoka.

SWSWSW

Darth Sideus was furious. Just a few moments ago he felt another small shift in the Force that was undoubtedly caused by whatever Skywalker was doing on the Outer Rim. No, he wasn't losing his grip on the control of the Force, the first shift, now this second shift, Skywalker was up to something and he had to figure out what it was and stop it. He needed to contact Tyrannus and have him hunt down Skywalker, find out what he is doing to mess up the masterful plan the dark master was brewing, and stop him at all costs before his plans were all ruined.

SWSWSW

An hour later Mira was thawed out and had used the Force to get over her hibernation sickness. The entire crew had met in the conference room for a meeting and everyone was in their usual spots sans Mara who was at the end and to the right, and Anakin had began going over certain things with the crew.

"First off I have programmed the computer to know the crew. Master Kota is recognized as the Angel's first officer, Jolee is the ship medic and my adviser, Aubrie is the Navigations officer since her knowledge of planets is greater, Ahsoka, you're on weapons, and Mira, when we go manual controls you are the pilot, you will be at the controls between Aubrie and Ahsoka." Anakin informed the group getting nods.

"Mira, what do you remember from before you were in carbon freeze?" Anakin asked from his seat at the head of the table.

"I was on a planet in the Tingle Arm, it was pretty lifeless aside from a few random factories on a few random planets. I was given a task by a pair of two mysterious Jedi, or at least they claimed to be Jedi, I sensed darkness in them, but they weren't Sith. They told me of a vision they had and that they could reverse the aging process briefly. After they took a few years off me they injected me with a virus that would cause that mental disorder and sent me back to the Jedi. I was put in Carbon Freezing and left there after the Enclave was abandoned." Mira explained.

"Far less than I remember, all I remember was becoming forgetful, leaving Kashyyyk, and being put in stasis by the Jedi. Puzzling." Jolee added.

"Quite. Well, we have what we came for here on Dantooine, so let's get on our way, then we can meditate, as a group. Hopefully then we will know more." Anakin said dismissing the group.

When everyone left it was just Anakin and Jolee left in the room.

"Puzzling, only once have I seen this type of planning and foresight. Still, why it is happening now, and how it is happening has me worried. It just doesn't feel right." Jolee told Anakin while getting up.

"I know what you mean. Hopefully once we reach finish our meditation and reach Ossus we'll know more." Anakin replied, leading his mentor out the door.

SWSWSW

Master Windu and Master Yoda were sitting in Master Yoda's private chambers looking over the guideline changes Senator Amidala had sent them when they felt it, another slight shift in the Force.

"Felt the shift you did, another piece to his puzzle Skywalker has found." Master Yoda told Master Windu.

"What piece and to what puzzle?" Master Windu asked curiously.

"Told time was, a time of darkness would there be. Warriors from wars past, locked away and hidden. Found they would be, by a crusader. Fight the darkness without restrictions they would, on their own they would be for a time, until others joined them. That crusader, I believe young Skywalker to be." Master Yoda explained.

"Why have you not told the council of this prophesy?" Master Windu asked from his seat as he sat back in thought.

"Told me, a mysterious Force user did, long ago. Written, this prophesy was not. Neither Sith or Jedi, he or she was. Tell you I do, because need to know you will, if to take my place you are. No secrets I have, a copy of my holocron I will give you. Study it you will, lead the Jedi you will. A strong leader you are." Master Yoda explained getting a small nod from Master Windu.

"Indeed. It seems even I have much to learn." Master Windu admitted begrudgingly.

"Much to learn we all have. Study the Sith we must, learn how they make themselves a void and learn how to detect it." Master Yoda explained as Master Windu leaned forward in his chair.

"Perhaps with the new found clarity in the Force we will be able to see it through meditation." the younger master suggested.

"Yes, meditate we should, come the answers may."

SWSWSW

An hour after takeoff the group of Force Users aboard the Arcane Angel were meditating when a vision entered their minds.

_The group were standing in the middle of what looked to be a castle throne room, only it had nine chairs in a circular shape rather than one throne around a table with a holoprojector in the middle of it. Anakin instantly noticed it as the infrastructure of the Jedi Temple on Tython only more up to date and decorated with the regal color of the Naboo Palace. Something about it was strange to him._

"_Where are we?" Mira thought examining the nearby wall._

"_It looks almost like an old Jedi Enclave council chamber. The Jedi don't have any active enclaves." Master Kota thought as he looked at one of the chairs in the circle._

_Anakin was in deep thought as he looked out a window. "It's OUR temple." He thought as he turned to face the group._

"_What do you mean OUR temple?" Jolee thought through the newly established bond he shared with Anakin as he stood where he was examining a painting that hung from a wall._

"_In my last vision I was shown a planet of islands, rich in dark side power, you could tell it wasn't as strong as it once was but it was strong enough to tell that there was once a strong Dark Side presence on the planet. I saw a thriving community of Twi-lek's, Togruta, Humans, and hybrids of the three. On one of the islands close to what I believe was the mainland I saw a Temple similar to the one on Tython." Anakin explained to both Jolee and Ahsoka whom he shared a bond as they looked at him._

"_And how does this deal with us?" Ahsoka answered folding her arms over her chest as she noticed none of the others were reacting to the conversation between the three, though they did notice._

"_He said it was my Empire. No darkness, no prejudice, just laws, happiness, everything as it should be. It also mentioned capable protectors, I believe that those protectors mentioned are us. We will be the beginning of what this society will become, our planet may even become a haven for slaves and refugees for all I know. A beacon of freedom and hope, if we can't do it I don't think anyone else can." Anakin explained while folding his arms over his chest._

"_What about the Jedi?" Ahsoka asked nervously while playing with her hands._

_Anakin leaned against the wall with his arms still crossed. "Gone, I don't sense the Jedi Order in any visions of the future." He told them. _

"_Quite right you are Chosen One." A female voice interrupted as all six people looked around for the voice. "I have solidified a bond between all six of you. You will now be able to communicate while I guide you through what the Force wishes you to see." The voice said to them._

"_What is this place?" Aubrie asked the voice as she looked around from her spot beside a chair. _

"_You are standing in the Council Chambers of the Force Union. A grouping of Force Sensitives that are taught balance in the Force, rather than dark or light sides. Their purpose, to protect their territory and in time the galaxy from all that would tear it apart, even if that would mean someone from within." The voice explained._

"_What about the Jedi? Is Anakin right? Are they gone?" Ahsoka asked getting startled looks from Master Kota, and Aubrie who sat down in the chairs they were near and a sad look from Mira who had a feeling she knew what was coming._

_Suddenly the scene changed causing Aubrie and Master Kota to jump up to keep from falling. The scene was eerie, they were in the Jedi Temple, corpses of Jedi littering the floor, blaster marks on bodies as well as walls, as well as the smell of burnt flesh from lightsaber wounds._

"_I think I'm gonna be sick." Aubrie said as she walked through the halls._

"_A Sith Apprentice and their forces will infiltrate the Temple and destroy the Jedi Order. Across the galaxy the scene of Jedi on the field of battle being shot down by Sith forces. As happened the first time only a handful of Jedi remain." the voice said as the group turned at the site of two Jedi entering the room._

_As the two Jedi looked around one of them spoke, his voice full of regret. "I could have stopped this. I had Sideus at my mercy." The unmistakable voice of Master Windu said as they surveyed the damage._

"_Stop this no one Jedi could. Found the Sith you did, injured the Dark Lord you have." Master Yoda told Master Windu confidently as they walked. _

"_I took his hand, he took the Jedi Order. I failed to protect the Order as was my duty." Master Windu told the aged Master as they walked through the wreckage and over to the other end with the collective meditative group behind them._

"_Saved Masters Secura, and Tholme you did with your warning. Have Tython the Jedi do as well. Lost this war the Jedi have, failed however the Jedi have not." Master Yoda explained getting a nod from the younger master as they walked into the security room._

"_Then what do we do next?" Master Windu asked as he worked to reprogram the signal to steer all living Jedi toward Tython. _

"_Go to Tython I will, see what they have done. A mission I have for you as well. Find the Lost Jedi, find Anakin Skywalker, you must. Only together, can the Empire be destroyed." Master Yoda explained with a pained voice as he watched Darth Vengeance kill Jedi after Jedi on the projector. _

"_And if he will not rejoin the Jedi?" Master Windu asked as the security feed cut out._

"_A way there must be, find it you will." Yoda said as the vision faded from sight. _

SWSWSW

Back on Coruscant, for the first time since the Clone Wars broke out Masters Yoda and Windu were having a joint vision of their own.

_Master Windu was standing in front of what he hoped was the palace where he would find Anakin Skywalker and the lost Jedi he was looking for. The temple itself had an eerily familiar feeling as it was of the same construct as that of the Jedi Temple on Tython. A few moments later the scene had changed and he was standing in front of nine figures in dark robes, some less restrictive and form fitting than others, while all were wearing different style masks. _

"_We have considered your request and agreed to a counter proposal." One figure, distinctly male with a slightly altered voice and sitting in the next to last seat on the right announced. _

"_Such as?" the Jedi master heard himself ask._

"_You will return to the Jedi and they will be integrated into the Force Union. We are already building our numbers and have scouts gaining support of local dissidents willing to join our planet's Navy and become citizens. Our scientists and mechanics are upgrading our weapons and medical technology almost daily. Some time very soon we will be able to begin causing damage to the Empire in strategic strikes to vital military installations." The male on the right end stated._

"_And if I refuse?" Master Windu heard himself ask calmly, hoping the group wasn't as dark as they appeared outwardly._

"_Then you can leave, and if your Grand Master is smart he will use the opportunities we afford the Jedi to cause some damage to the Empire when we are done with our initial strikes. Even if the Jedi do not survive they can at least fight and have something to be remembered for." A younger sounding female sitting around the middle of the group informed him._

"_Also, we would ask that you not go telling everyone about this place. It is the one place in the galaxy where hope remains and we wish to keep it that way." An older female beside the first male that spoke answered. _

"_I will not subject the Jedi to servitude." Master Windu heard himself reply._

"_We do not ask for Jedi servitude, Jedi are too arrogant to ever SERVE willingly, the only reason they served the Republic was because when they joined after the Seventh Battle of Ruusan they had no leadership established and were easily deceived. We ask for the Jedi to move here and to LEARN from us, to integrate themselves into our society." a gruff male voice sitting next to the older female informed him._

"_Even so, I doubt the existing council would agree. I have to decline." Master Windu heard himself decide._

"_Then we bid you good journey Master Windu. May the Force be with you." the man on the end told him. _

_Master Windu saw himself give a slight bow before he left the room._

"_Who are you?" a voice asked._

"_What is your purpose?" another asked._

"_Do not interfere." one demanded._

"_He will not join your ways." another told him._

"_Why do you want to destroy my daddy?" two child like voices asked._

Master Windu uncharacteristically jumped out of the meditation from where he sat, noticing he was sweating Master Yoda looked at him with concern while imploring him to speak.

"Call back Master Fisto. Master Kota, and Knight Wyn have joined Skywalker." Master Windu told Yoda who blinked a couple times before replying.

"A suggestion, you have." Master Yoda pointed out to his eventual replacement.

"We need to re-organize the Jedi. Fewer Jedi on the battlefield and more at the temple to train the padawans. As the elder padawans become Knights we send some into the field and some of them to Tython to study until the end of the war. I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi, and I am afraid it may succeed." Master Windu explained as he stood up.

"Sound that decision is. Keep experienced Knights and Masters on the field, recall Masters and Knights with young padawans, we will. Find a way to fake their death's later we will." Master Yoda agreed with a nod. "Now, study my holocron you must, further your training it will." the aged Master instructed getting a nod from the younger master who promptly got up and left.

After Master Windu left Master Yoda pulled out a new datapad from under his cushion and looked down at it.

"Time it almost is, remain lost they cannot." Master Yoda said to himself as he read from the data on the device.

SWSWSW

"Alright people, how do you plan on doing this. I have no clue how to create a makeshift Jedi Order." Anakin said at his place at the head of the Conference Room table.

"First off you will need people. You said you were going to free Tatooine, I suggest we start there." Master Kota told him.

"You also need materials, where are you going to get those to build these things?" Aubrie asked seriously.

"I heard that if we had enough credits the Mandalmotors would sell some beskar to us." Ahsoka said happy she could contribute.

"That's an option to think about. Anything else?" Anakin asked as he inputted the information down on his data pad.

"Hmmm, if I remember correctly the temple on Tython was made out of good old fashioned clay, not the modern stuff mind you but the way it use to be made, strong, dependable, last for thousands of years. The frame was made out of a sturdy metal too. If we could get some Mandalorian Metal pillars we should be able to construct the supports from the metal and then use the clay after the base is set. Then we can add a see through metal glaze." Jolee informed the group.

"And the organization itself?" Anakin asked after inputting the data.

"The galaxy wouldn't want to know that there was a group of Force Sensitives out there influencing the galaxy, even to keep it at peace. People don't trust the Jedi, why would they trust us?" Mira added leaning forward.

"That's easy, we keep hidden. The GenoHaradan did this for thousands of years from the shadows. We keep to our planets, our organization, once established we can begin helping the rest of the galaxy from the shadows. To do that however we will need to complete our quest then disappear, once we have everything we need the only time people will hear about us is in whispers." Jolee explained from his seat with a thoughtful look.

Anakin closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "And after one planet is colonized where would we expand?" he asked the group.

"Well boy, seems like you want to free the Outer Rim, why not start there." Master Kota said causing Anakin to shake his head.

"The powers that be I'm sure won't just let their territory go." Mira explained obviously.

"Yet they have done nothing to help the Outer Rim for centuries. Offer them the chance to become parts of the core government, the smaller government means more say in what goes on within the territory." Aubrie told him.

"This is so hard, we need a politician's brain. None of us even know where to start with this." Anakin said in frustration.

"What about Senator Amidala? I'm sure she would be willing to help set it up. I mean you two are close right?" Ahsoka asked Anakin getting a curious stare.

"Snips if you weren't my Padawan I could kiss you. Alright everyone, rest up, I'll send a message to Padme and see what she can do. We'll reconvene tomorrow morning." Anakin told the crew gaining nods as they were leaving.

After they were gone General Kota and Jolee remained behind to speak with Anakin.

"I know where that Temple was." Master Kota started.

"Indeed. Been there myself. I doubt anyone not looking for that specific planet would ever look there." Jolee agreed with a nod.

"Where was it?" Anakin asked not liking being left out of the loop as he was leaning forward..

"The only place in the galaxy that was forgotten during the Republic Dark Age that was never remembered." Master Kota explained.

"In the Tempered Wastes just outside the Outer Rim." Jolee continued getting an impatient look from Anakin as the younger man had begun tapping his foot.

"Lehon"

SWSWSW

**NOTES: **Thank you to all who have reviewed and all new reviewers. Please keep reviewing and if you are a new reader that wants to add the story to favorites or whatnot please take time to review.


	7. ReOrganization Part 2

**Chapter 7: Reorganization Part 2**

**Note: **This is Part 2 of the last Chapter. It will be shorter than usual. I decided to break it up into sections so that I could get an update through. Hope you enjoy Part Two.

SWSWSW

**Yelona 17, 13 GRS**

Once 3PO had informed Padme that Anakin was on the line and waiting for her she wasted no time getting out of the shower and throwing a robe over her wet body so she could talk to him.

When she reached the communications console Anakin was the first to speak. _"Hello Padme, you look slightly better than the last night we spent together. The only difference was that you were sweating then." _he greeted with a grin.

"Could you blame me? You were an animal that night. No wonder we didn't sleep. You were insatiable." Padme beamed. "So is this a business call or do you just want to play over the console?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Both actually. How about we do business first then we can play for a bit?" Anakin asked with a grin.

"Alright, what business?" Padme asked now serious.

"_I need to know how to set up a planetary government so we can create a society. Me being no politician have no idea how to do that, and neither do my crew. It seems that visions are far to vague to be a complete tool."_ Anakin explained from where he was seated, shirtless, in front of the projector.

"Well, what kind of society are you thinking about creating?" Padme asked as she pulled her own chair over.

"_Well the man in my vision said it would be free of prejudice, free of famine, fair rule, stable government, looking out for the well being of all, and...able guardians."_ Anakinexplained.

Padme stopped for a moment to think. "You are asking me to set you up a government?" she finally asked after a few seconds.

"_One similar to Naboo, with only a few changes since the government will be larger. The guardians will not be controlled by the government but will work with them. This is uncharted territory Padme, I can't do it by myself." _Anakin replied, looking down a bit as if the admission was almost painful.

"It's alright Ani, we all need help every now and then. Is it alright if I got input from other colleagues on the matter?" Padme asked thinking it would be easier.

"_Depends, who do you have in mind?"_ Anakin asked in a curious tone.

"Bail Organa. He won't ask a lot of questions and he has been in the political realm longer than I have. If I can put together a mix of laws and structure from Naboo and Alderaan it should work." Padme explained.

"_That is sound. I still have my personal communicator, contact me and I will open up the communications relay so you can send the document for me to go over." _Anakin told her as he leaned back in his seat. _"Now for play." _he said with a smile.

"For play." Padme replied with her own grin.

SWSWSW

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been quite busy over the last few days. When not helping with the reconstruction of the Jedi Temple on Tython he had been feverishly studying Master Yoda's holocron. Obi-Wan wanted to learn as much as he could about the Force, interpreting visions, leading group meditations, and shielding both his mind and Force Signature as well as those within the temple.

At the moment Obi-Wan was meditating, strengthening his connection to the Force with the guidance of Master Yoda's gatekeeper. It didn't take Obi-Wan long before he was in a deep meditation.

_Red, was it blood? Electricity flying around him, the smell of corpses and the hum of lightsabers clashing. He could hear blaster fire and feel death, the death of Jedi. The temple, why were there flames? Suddenly he heard a cackle, an evil cackle, a mysterious figure in a black cloak overlooking the Temple._

"_You have failed Jedi, the Sith now Rule." _

"OBI! OBI-WAN!" the young master heard someone yell, someone was shaking him.

Coming out of his meditation Obi-Wan looked up to see Siri standing over him, a worried look on her face. After a second of collecting himself Obi-Wan stood up with Siri's help.

"Siri, gather the council. I believe the time for the Jedi is running out. We need a plan." he told his friend who nodded and ran to gather the others.

SWSWSW

"_The Droid armies have halted their attacks on the Mid-Rims and retreated to the Outer Rim." _Master Ti told the others from her hologram.

"Attacking hard, the Outer Rim they have for two days. Reinforcements they have been sending." Yoda informed her.

"_There is a rumor out here on Ansion that the Separatist are low on resources for new ships. The Outer Rim is full of resources, many untapped. I recommend we redistribute our forces to protect those worlds._" Master Mundi suggested from his own hologram.

"I agree, we can not lose those resource worlds." Master Fisto agreed with a nod.

"Anyone opposed?" Master Windu asked.

When no hands went up Master Windu agreed that they would send five fleets of ships into the Outer Rim to reinforce current military fleets already defending the area.

"Next order of business we have, a vision Master Windu experienced." Master Yoda told the Council while blinking a few times.

"What sort of vision?" Master Leem asked curiously.

"A plot to destroy the Jedi, a warning. We must do more to save the Jedi Order that we have done. In my vision there I was on a quest, one thing I heard was that the Jedi had permanently relocated to Tython. I believe that the Tython Council was the leading government for the Jedi at that point." Master Windu explained, purposely leaving out the details of his journey.

"_Then the Jedi Order was destroyed, and the Order defeated by the Sith." _Master Koon stated from his hologram from Kashyyyk.

"Indeed." Master Windu confirmed with a head nod.

"Do you wish to send more masters to the Tython Academy to assist with preparation?" Master Secura asked with a tilted head.

"No, the masters leading that council will be able to rebuild the Jedi well enough. I propose that we bring Masters with padawans nearing their trials back to the temple to learn their lessons more quickly. Then we send many of them back into the field, in disguise, to collect equipment for the temple on Tython. Once the equipment is gathered the new Knights will retreat to Tython where they will train and strengthen themselves. We can claim they were killed on undercover missions trying to find out who the new apprentice is of Count Dooku. Others will be sent back into the field to fight off the Separatists" Master Windu explained.

"A test to prove themselves, we will explain. Only when needed will that happen. Know we do about Ventress, trained by Dooku she has been. Good excuse it is. Masters will then be free to take other padawans and prepare them for the trials ahead." Master Yoda finished.

"_In that case I suggest every master in the Order create a holocron to send to Tython. We need to save as much collective knowledge of the Force as we can."_ Master Mundi suggested, not liking where the conversation was headed.

"Agreed. I sense we do not have much time, we need to complete the reorganization quickly." Master Windu told the group. "Masters Kolar, Tiin, and Leem, I need you to compile a list of Knights and Masters on the battlefield with padawans nearing their trial age. When the task is done Masters Fisto, Secura, and myself will send the orders of reorganization to the field Jedi." Master Windu ordered gaining nods from the other council members.

"Dismissed this session is." Master Yoda announced causing the council members to leave so they could prepare for their tasks.

SWSWSW

"So this vision showed the destruction of the Jedi?" Master Drallig asked hoping all the precaution was going to be unneeded in the end.

"Indeed, clashing lightsabers and blaster fire were proof of that. My thought is that the Sith Lords showed themselves in tandem and defeated the Jedi Order as it was weakened and confused." Obi-Wan explained, looking as disheveled as he felt.

"Well Master Kenobi, you were on the High Council, what do you suggest then?" Knight Kito asked curiously from her spot around the table.

"I myself have read extensively about the ways of the ancient Jedi and I am sure Master T'Un knows even more than I. Also I am sure Knight Sitra has much knowledge of that time. I suggest that we all get together tomorrow and share our knowledge, we need to restructure the Jedi under the old ways. Attachments allowed to older Jedi that can love unselfishly, reinstating the Jedi Sentinel as a Jedi Class, and allowing more than one padawan per master would be a start. As I was told not too long ago, the Jedi Order as it is, is fine in times of peace, however in times of war as we are learning through the Clone Wars our ways will not work. It is time to become Jedi again, and as you would say, reinvent the wheel." Obi-Wan told the group calmly and surely.

As much as Obi-Wan sounded confident, he was just as worried about these changes as everyone else.

SWSWSW

Anakin, Master Kota, and Jolee had been busy for most of the morning, the two had been placing together a command structure for what they had seen in both their separate and joint visions. They had decided on a nine person council to govern the Force Union. The original council which would go into effect once members increased would consist of Anakin, Master Kota, Jolee, Aubrie Wyn, and Mira. Through extensive research the two men had also decided on the classes of the Union Members.

The entire conversation was tiring, while Jolee knew the ways of the Force, Anakin knew the belief system, and Master Kota knew the politics, the entire situation was just too far out of Anakin's realm of expertise. He wished Padme were there to mediate the conversation and keep it moving. Fortunately they would be at Ossus in a few days and be able to do something more in his realm of expertise.

SWSWSW

_Explosion, _

"_TELL ME WHERE SKYWALKER IS" a male voice bellowed._

"_I don't know" she cried causing him to throw her on her back, ripping he gown as she slid across the floor. _

_Hands wrapped around her throat, pain, unspeakable pain coursed through her body as the man leaned over her, she let out a feral cry, the man was laughing, grunting, she was sobbing, then darkness, cold, death._

Master Kota and Jolee had to grab Anakin as he fell forward, legs giving out, from where he was standing.

After Anakin caught his breath he looked up at Master Kota. "Change Course to Coruscant, maximum speed. Someone is going to murder Senator Amidala.

Master Kota Nodded and jogged off to the cockpit.

"It will take us a good ten days to get to Coruscant at Top Speed you know." Jolee told his young pupil.

"Send me R2, T3, and X2, I'll be in engineering." Anakin told the old man before leaving.

SWSWSW

**Note: **I'm working now so don't expect frequent updates. I know this was shorter but I felt it set up the next chapter quite well. Next one may be short as well, but don't worry, more will come.


	8. Rescue

**Chapter 8: Rescues**

**Notes:**

SWSWSW

**Yelona 25, 13 GRS**

Over the last week Master Yoda had found himself relenting more and more to Master Windu's decisions, observing his apprentice as every other day he is given more of the aged Jedi's duties. Master Yoda couldn't help being proud of what the younger master had been able to learn since beginning his new lessons. Soon Master Yoda would step down, and hand over leadership to the next generation.

This day was no different than the last few, Master Yoda sat in the chair he held representing the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and listened intently. As the meeting was winding down Master Yoda raised his head.

"Speak to you, I must. An urgent matter regarding the Jedi Order it is." the elder master announced.

"What is it Master?" Shaak Ti asked from her seat.

"Training, Master Windu has been. Learning from me, to take the reigns of the Jedi Order. Grand Master he will be, stepping down I soon will be." the wizened master announced.

"Why would you ever want to step down? You are the only leader the Jedi have known for hundreds of years. The face of the Jedi." Master Mundi asked as he leaned back in his chair, the shock evident.

"An old face it is, listen to me this council does not. Last Jedi to listen, Master Dooku was. Arrogant the Jedi have grown, not the Jedi to lead am I. When completed is Master Windu's training, leave on a quest I will. A more stern hand, the Jedi need, a teacher this council does not need." Master Yoda announced making the other council members look at the floor. "Feel guilty you should not, leadership you must give, strong Master Windu is, lead you wrong he will not." he told the council sternly.

As the Council session ended came to an end the council quietly exited, not sure of their future or what it held.

SWSWSW

"All who support bringing back the title of Jedi Sentinel?" Master Drallig asked the council who all unanimously raised their hands.

The Tython Jedi had set forth many changes thus far including the building of a physical training facility for the Jedi there to combat the Sith in the future, allowing a master to take two padawans at a time, reinstating advanced Jedi Classes such as the Vanguard and Sage, and opening up the Jedi Archives to all padawans as long as a master was present. After the Padawanship ended the former Padawan would have a week to choose a path, and study in which of the three classes they chose under a Jedi Facilitator.

"Next on the agenda is the rule on attachments. I know there has been talk amongst all of us here as to whether we should allow attachments, and I believe I have come up with a solution." Master Drallig, announced.

Obi-Wan had promoted Master Drallig to Master of the Order, his right hand and head of the Jedi Council the moment the first council was called, as well as promoting Knight Sitra as Chronicler of the Jedi Archives. These moves he hoped would start to give the Tython Jedi normalcy in their lives.

"What would that be?" Master T'Un asked leaning forward with his forearms on the table in front of him.

"I believe that no Jedi should be allowed to start a family without first being a fully trained Knight, Sentinel, or Consular. With that in mind I believe we should put more emphasis of our training on control, to keep the more rowdy padawans from turning to the dark side in the future. I believe the lack of training as far as control went was the main reason for so many fallen Jedi in the past. If we fix that mistake then we should be able to minimize any potential threat before it starts." Master Drallig explained as he scrolled through his data pad.

"Well we do have mostly younglings other than Master Drallig's padawans. We could start training them from an early age." Knight Keto added as she looked at her own data pad.

"And there is an older style Jedi Code that supports this." Knight Sitra backed.

"All in favor?" Obi-Wan asked calmly.

Four hands went up with Master T'Un the only one not voting for the amendment.

"Amendment passes. That is all for today." Master Drallig announced ending the session.

SWSWSW

"That fool, little does he know that when he thinks he is in control his end is coming far more swiftly than he ever believed."

SWSWSW

"Coming into Coruscant space, activating cloaking device." Master Kota announced as the Arcane Angel swerved into the atmosphere.

"We are through the barriers and in the atmosphere. It's all your Anakin." Master Kota announced allowing a small speeder with a canopy to release from the ship carrying Ahsoka and Anakin who was behind the wheel.

SWSWSW

Padme was brushing her hair as she was getting ready for a senate meeting when suddenly she was thrown off her feet by an explosion. The bedroom she was in was filled with smoke, dust, and debris that was thrown into the air. She didn't even know what had transpired before a man grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"Where is Skywalker?" he asked menacingly.

"I don't know." she answered as she tried to pry the man's hand off her throat.

"I will not ask again. Where is Skywalker?" he asked a second time with his face even closer to hers.

This time the response Padme gave was to spit in the man's face. The man howled with rage before ripping Padme's gown down the front by the neckline which caused the senator to gasp in surprise as the man leered at her naked chest, before she brought up her knee, crashing it into his groin. Hissing the man grabbed his wounded crotch with one hand and threw Padme on the bed with the other.

"If I can't have Skywalker then I can at least have one good ride on his whore." the man said as he walked forward wrestling with his trousers.

Before the man took four steps he felt a heat in his chest and when he looked down he saw a purplish colored lightsaber coming out of it.

"My wife is not a whore Trenox." Anakin whispered in the man's ear before he fell dead on the floor.

Hearing Anakin, Padme jumped up and was greeted with a strong embrace. When Anakin realized Padme was naked from the waist up he quickly released her and took off his vest, putting it on her to cover her nakedness.

"Ahsoka, get Senator Amidala and 3PO up to the Angel immediately. Then send down Master Kota and Aubrie with two shuttles for the senator's personal belongings. I will be packing them shortly. And make sure she gets checked out by Jolee and then the medical droids." Anakin instructed getting a confused look from Ahsoka.

Shrugging Ahsoka said "You're the boss, come on Senator. Let's get you checked out." she said taking Padme by the arm and leading her out of the wall where the shuttle was waiting.

A few minutes later a security dispatch led by Jedi Knight Qu Rahn entered the apartment with a security dispatch only to see Anakin taking pictures off the wall of the living area. Rahn was a middle aged dark skin Jedi Knight with short black hair and a goatee.

"Skywalker? What are YOU doing here?" Knight Rahn asked surprised to see his former colleague.

"I had a vision of Senator Amidala's assassination. I wasn't about to let it happen. As they usually are I knew the Jedi would be too late to act so I changed my course and returned here. I killed the assassin." Anakin explained as he took another picture of Padme and her family off the wall, putting it into a box.

Knight Rahn looked around seeing no body around before looking back at Anakin who continued what he was doing. "I see no assassin." Knight Rahn told him.

"His name was Trenox. He was one of Dooku's Acolytes. His body's in the bedroom." Anakin replied causing Rahn to send a security team into the room.

"Where is the Senator?" Rahn asked.

"On my ship. Master Kota and Aubrie will be down shortly in a shuttle to help me take her things back to the ship. She's coming with us." Anakin informed the Knight who raised an eyebrow to this.

"You cannot abduct a Galactic Senator and expect us to allow it to happen." Knight Rahn told Anakin.

"First off I seriously doubt that the Jedi Order could stop me if I wanted to abduct a Senator. Secondly she chose to come with my crew on her own free will." Anakin told the Knight while placing the last of the pictures in a box before moving to the bedroom.

"Would you be willing to speak of what you witnessed and did to the Council?" Knight Rahn asked.

"The Jedi Council will just call me reckless, voice for the Senators return to answer their questions, and possibly have me detained for some reason to further their own curiosity or fears. I don't really care what the Council thinks on the matter. The assassin is dead, the Senator is under the protection of my crew, and I have the situation under control. After I have the Senator's belongings we will be leaving, we don't need Jedi interference. Where the Jedi go they always bring unneeded complications and we are looking to avoid those. So go back to the council and give your report." Anakin told the middle aged Knight as he starter loading jewelry boxes and pictures into another box he had.

The Jedi sighed trying to convince Anakin to come back with him. "What if the Jedi could help you free the slaves?" the Knight asked hoping he could get through.

"They wont. They wanted nothing to do with freeing the slaves before the war broke out. They thought because I took down Krayn, something the Jedi Council thought an act of survival, that they had done enough when in reality they had done nothing. Quite frankly the Jedi don't care about the slaves or anyone within the Outer Rim unless they are ordered to care by the Senate." Anakin said placing the last jewelry box into a box and covering the lid.

The older Jedi sighed before turning around. "I will give my report to the council. THEY will summon you if they wish to ask you questions." he said before he started walking.

"By the time you give your report we will be gone." Anakin said as Knight Rahn walked out the door.

SWSWSW

"Do you believe Skywalker is still on planet?" Master Mundi asked Knight Rahn somewhat anxious about getting answers from Anakin.

"If he is I doubt he will be for long. He seems to hold great disdain for this council as a whole and showed a strong lack of respect, suggesting that the Jedi loyalty lied strictly with the Senate and nothing else. He also disclosed that Senator Amidala would be going with him, under the protection of his crew." Knight Rahn replied calmly.

"Abducting a Galactic Senator is a crime against the state. What would drive Skywalker into doing such a thing?" Master Ti asked not liking the sounds of what was happening.

"He said that the Senator agreed to go with him on her own. She was on her way to his ship when I arrived. He made mention that his crew was better equipped to protect her than the Jedi. I do not see why she would agree to go with him, as dedicated to the Republic as she is." the Knight reported.

"Since children, friends they have been. Surprising she would trust him it is not. In hiding we will tell the Senate she is, nothing more we can do." Master Yoda told the group.

"I agree, I do not believe Skywalker will do anything other than protect the Senator. Furthermore it is obvious by the assassin that Count Dooku is the person behind the assassination attempt so the investigation itself is only a formality. Telling the Senate that Senator Amidala is under Jedi Protection is the best course of action at this point." Master Windu voiced from his seat.

"Agreed, there is nothing more that can be done. We should send a team back to make sure Skywalker is gone and tell the Senate that the Senator has been taken under Jedi Protection." Master Leem suggested.

"Knight Rahn will lead the followup team. He will determine if there are any more threats to the Senators on planet. If anything is found on the corpse we can proceed from there." Master Windu instructed getting a nod from the rest of the Council.

SWSWSW

"_Are you sure it was Skywalker, Lord Tyranus?" _A mysterious cloaked figure asked Dooku.

"_My spies saw him kill the assassin with a purple lightsaber. His padawan was also with him. He also mentioned a Master Kota was on his crew. Skywalker seems to be preparing for something while collecting Force Sensitives along his way. The question is what is he preparing for." _Dooku answered

"_I see, and there was no possible way Skywalker could sense your spy?" _The cloaked figure asked.

"_Unlikely. Skywalker was per-occupied with the assassin, the assassin was sent because he had lusted for our good senator. I felt that if he could use his lust for her to traumatize Amidala he would have been just as effective as if he would have assassinated her, she would be too damaged to successfully do her duty as a senator. I doubt Skywalker would do anything to jeopardize her safety, let alone look for a spy he knew would have no chance to track his ship." _Dooku replied.

"_Excellent Lord Tyranus. I wish for you to wait three days until Skywalker is out of the system and send another assassin to Naboo. Once there the assassin will kill the entire Naberrie family. Have your assassin use the same techniques on all of them. The coroners reports should leave Senator Amidala more than shaken enough to leave the Senate. Leave none alive Lord Tyranus. Perhaps then our good senator will come out of hiding." _the cloaked figure added.

"_It will be done my master." _Dooku responded with a slight bow.

"_Do not fail me Lord Tyranus." _the figure told Dooku before the transmission ended.

Anakin stood up from where the crew was watching the transmission on the projector in the meeting room and addressed them.

"Aubrie, go set a course for Naboo, maximum speed. Master Kota, I want you to get in contact with the Jedi Temple and tell them to expect a coded transmission from us within the next three weeks. I'm going to find out just who was in that cloak." Anakin told the group.

"How are you going to do that Anakin?" Padme asked, worried for her family.

"The Angel has the most advanced computer in known space for it's size. She also has investigative programs more advanced than anything else in the galaxy, many I designed. We'll get the person trying to kill you and your family." Anakin assured her before leaving the room to fetch the droids.

SWSWSW

"_After we picked up the transmission we believe that Dooku is only the public face of this war. He is taking orders from another Sith and I believe that Dooku is nothing more than a pawn at this point. Unless he finds a way to successfully kill his master I doubt Dooku will be much of a threat in the long run. Anakin and the droids are using this ships investigation equipment to try to narrow the search for the Sith Lord. While Anakin holds no love for the Jedi as a group he does hold a fierce loyalty to his few friends in the Order as well as Senator Amidala, and her family. I believe he feels that with himself out of the way the Jedi are the only way to stop the Sith from killing everyone close to the Senator. We will send you our findings within three weeks. Our belief is that the Sith Lord doesn't leave the capital and is hiding within the Senate. If we are correct the search for the Dark Lord of the Sith may be far more simple than the Jedi ever realized. May the Force be with you." _Master Kota's recording said before cutting off.

"We have been searching for this Sith Lord for over a decade and suddenly with a wave of his magic wand Skywalker intercepts a transmission from the Sith and has equipment advanced enough to figure out who it is? I seriously doubt his claims." Master Mundi told the group.

"Yet he had Correllian Engineering custom build that ship with assistance from Kuat Shipyards and Seth Raener. It is also well known that Anakin oversaw much of it's creation. It is safe to say it may be the most advanced ship in the galaxy for it's size. The chances that he find through traditional investigative work with advanced technology to work with that we have not been able to through the Force is possible." Master Ti explained passively.

"And we all know that he had to kill several Hutt's to gain the funds that he has. Not to mention that he cleared out Krayn's accounts after killing him." Master Leem told the group. "We don't know how much equipment he has on that ship. It is a strong possibility that he has the capabilities of at least narrowing the search." he continued.

"I agree. If Skywalker is willing to send us what results he comes up with it would be a mistake to turn it down, no matter what this collective council thinks of him." Master Secura added with a bit of authority.

"I too agree. We have made no progress in finding the Sith Lord through means known to us. Perhaps Skywalker has another way. No matter what his personal reasons for wanting this Sith Lord found, if he wishes to aid us in our search it would be unwise to refuse." Master Windu informed the group.

"What is your exact problem with Anakin Skywalker, Master Mundi?" Master Leem asked politely.

"If he is able to help us find this Sith, then he will have gained some measure of trust from me. However for now his reckless disregard for this council will be what I look at when judging Skywalker's actions." Master Mundi told the group.

"Understandable. Let us hope that Anakin has more success with his method than we have had over the last eleven years with ours." Master Fisto told Master Mundi, getting nods from the rest of the Jedi Council.

SWSWSW

**Note: **Had surgery yesterday, my new job is tiring, and I want to finish Twisted History soon. The next chapter will be Rescues Part 2, hope you enjoy.


	9. Rescue Part 2

**Rescues Part 2**

**Note: **Surgery done, work picking up heavy, get some writing done.

SWSWSW

**Yelona 27, 13 GRS**

The Arcane Angel was two hours away from Naboo. Padme had sent word ahead to her parents that they would be relocated and that they, along with the entire family should be ready to pack their things into the Angel's lower level cargo holds. Queen Jamillia had been kind enough to send several movers from the palace to help her family pack their things, with luck they would be on Naboo a day ahead of whoever Dooku was sending.

As Padme walked through the Communications Room which split in the center into an Examination Room she noticed Ex-Two, Tee-Three, and Tee-Seven were plugged into computers while Artoo was connected to the central computer in the room. Anakin was sitting in the chair beside Artoo typing something into the computer when the computer began to beep.

"We believe we have a match sir. After shuffling through every politician on Coruscant and matching physical profiles with voices on records we have one exact match." she heard Threepio say to Anakin as Artoo turned his head and allowed the hologram to show an image of the Dark Lord of the Sith.

SWSWSW

Obi-Wan Kenobi found that there were very few moments when he would ever be afforded a moment of peace these days. Between the reconstruction of the Temple and daily meetings on how to best rebuild the Jedi he was getting tired. Fortunately, where there was darkness throughout the rest of the galaxy Tython seemed to remain immune to the darkness, as it the entire planet was a nexus of light. Obi-Wan was quite pleased to have the clarity the planet brought him, as well as the peace.

The one thing he didn't really understand however was how he and Siri could become as close as they were becoming. They had agreed long ago not to let their emotions get in the way of their duty yet the Force seemed to be steering them into a confrontation of that nature. It was confusing to him, the Jedi always seemed so sure attachment should be forbidden, was this just another instance of the Jedi being incorrect? He knew what the Force was urging him toward but didn't know himself how to deal with the situation. Perhaps it was time to talk it over with the other side.

SWSWSW

After the Arcane Angel landed on Naboo, the crew quickly assisted the movers to get the Naberrie family get on board the ship. After everything the family had was strapped down in the cargo hold and the Naberrie family were all on board Anakin was doing some final preparations outside the ship when he sensed danger approaching at a high rate of speed.

Anakin quickly brought his lightsaber to bare, quickly blocking the two red blades that were coming at his head. As they were locked, saber to saber, Anakin looked at the assassin. A tall, bald, Dathomari woman locked eyes with Anakin, her eyes glowing yellow as she backed up and swung toward Anakin's midsection causing him twist away while blocking the blows.

"So you're Dooku's new lackey. I figured he'd send someone more capable than a bald Sith wannabe." Anakin taunted as the opponents circled each other.

"I am Darth Vengeance, apprentice to the next Dark Lord of the Sith. You shall die, and I will take your precious ship as my prize." Vengeance threatened before letting out a war cry and attacking once again.

As the three sabers clashed and the two opponents began to push against each other Anakin looked Vengeance in the eye and reached out with the Force.

"You are conflicted, you sense the raw power of the Dark Side, but you don't know how to use it. You want the power to avenge those that wrong you but think servitude is the only way you'll get it. However you are misguided, the Jedi didn't kill your master" Anakin replied as he took a swipe at Vengeance.

"You know nothing of what you speak! I am nobody's SLAVE!" She yelled angrily as she swiped both sabers inward, trying to decapitate Anakin for his words, making Anakin duck and roll away only having her sabers met by a familiar green one.

"Yet you SERVE such a delightful fellow." Ahsoka goaded the Sith Apprentice as Anakin rejoined the fight.

With Anakin back in the fight and Ahsoka adding her own Shien variant to Anakin's Djem So Vengeance was losing ground quickly. Ahsoka, sensing Vengeance beginning to tire disengaged and sent a powerful Force Push into the Sith Apprentice knocking her backward. Before Vengeance could regain her footing Ahsoka quickly ran over and kicked the Sith in the face giving she and Anakin time to board the Arcane Angel.

Vengeance got up just in time to see Anakin's ship lift off from the ground. Furious at her failure vengeance sent a wave of Force Lightning into a nearby power generator a few feet away before stomping off as the sparks flew and the generator exploded.

SWSWSW

The Jedi Council was none to happy to once again be interrupted by the crew of the Arcane Angel, only this time they were far more eager to make an exception than normal due to the fact that the transmission was live and from the very person many of the council wished to hear from.

"Skywalker, why do you interrupt this meeting?" Master Mundi asked haughtily.

"_Believe me, I had no intention of interrupting your precious meeting. Sometimes I wonder if you all deserve my help, and when I do com in this is the greeting I get. You still are not very enlightened."_ Anakin told Mundi stubbornly.

"You need not worry Anakin, Master Mundi does not speak for this collective council where you are concerned. He has his reservations, however most of us do not. We know your ship doesn't make contact unless it is important, what do you wish us to know?" Master Windu told the young ex-Jedi.

"_After rescuing Senator Amidala's family Ahsoka and I were attacked by an assassin calling herself __Darth Vengeance, apprentice to the next Dark Lord of the Sith." _Anakin informed the group causing them all to sit in silence.

"Who this Sith is, do you know?" Master Yoda asked to break the silence.

"_Asajj Ventress." _was all Anakin said to cause silence amongst the Jedi Council. _"Now, my crew and I have our own mission to complete. When we are done, if we have time, then we may take up the fight against the Sith, until then I will send you an automated transmission on what my computer found out on the current Sith Lord, until then, good day."_ Anakin said to the group before the link was cut.

After a moment Master Leem spoke. "And Anakin couldn't defeat her." he stated dejectedly.

"Anakin and Ahsoka were not trying to defeat her. They were trying to protect their passengers. I am sure they could have defeated Ventress if they intended to do so." Master Koon expressed.

"I agree, their combined skill would be more than enough to take down Darth Vengeance. They were the most skilled Master; Padawan, pair the Jedi had." Master Secura added calmly.

"Speculate we must not, a course of action we need." Master Yoda told them.

"Agreed. We will send Knight Galen Merek, and Knight Mallie Star, perhaps they can track Vengeance and find out more information." Master Windu ordered getting nods from the rest of the council in response.

SWSWSW

"_You can't do this alone Anakin." _The fatherly voice from what seemed like a lifetime ago told him.

"_You must expand." _Another familiar male voice told him.

"_You must be calculating." _A third, an elder female, voice he did not recognize explained.

"_You must be reborn." _They all said at once.

_At last he saw a planet, one of very few people. He sensed their curiosity, and how willing they were. What were they willing to do though? Who were they? At last he saw one word flash into his mind, not allowing itself to be ignored._

Anakin came calmly out of his meditation, before stretching his muscles and went over to the communications terminal on his room.

"Teethree, go to the Nav Computer and change course for the coordinates I'm sending you. Artoo, gather the crew in the lounge area." Anakin told the droids before turning back to Qui-Gon's holocron.

"We need to talk." Anakin told the holocron Gatekeeper.

"_Indeed, I was wondering how long it would take you. You truly have grown into yourself over the last month. Continue your path, and your training, and you will fulfill your destiny."_ The Gatekeeper told Anakin who gave it a slight bow before leaving.

SWSWSW

"So we are going to Mustafar, then to Lehon now? What reason do you have for that?" Aubrie asked not particularly looking forward to everything that was happening.

"We need to regroup, expand. We aren't going to be able to free the slaves overnight, we need people to help us, we need a place to rest, to train, and to recruit. I have the funds to get things started, it will take time, but we can build." Anakin told them passionately.

"You have a point lad, if our shared vision is any indication, we need that. The last month has been terrible on the old bones. Can you get us what we need?" Jolee asked from his seat on the more cushioned chair.

"I can. We only need materials, then I will get started on recruiting while everyone here gets started on building up the planet." Anakin answered.

"Who will you be recruiting?" Padme asked from her own chair.

"Slaves."

SWSWSW

Back in his cabin Anakin, Mira, and Jolee sat in a circle with Qui-Gon's holocron in the middle.

"You're not a holocron, are you Qui-Gon." Anakin stated to the Gatekeeper.

"_You are correct, I am the spirit of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn." _The Gatekeeper responded.

"Then why the theatrics? Why not just tell me who you were?" Anakin asked somewhat hurt.

"_If I had told you who I was would you have really believed? You figured it out so soon because I had taught you to feel the Living Force as more than just a passing thing, you have begun to learn that the Jedi are not always correct when it comes to the Force. I myself was what many referred to as a Gray Jedi, one that is normally at odds with the Jedi Council and walks a balance between light and dark without letting the dark consume and control them. Very few anymore can walk that path, I was one, however there is another that is in position to teach you what you need to know." _Qui-Gon told Anakin who looked at the spirit of his dead master, trying to process the information.

"Don't you see lad, Kenobi did a fine job teaching you the finer parts of the Force but failed in giving you what YOU needed. This is your chance to become well rounded. Between myself and Mira we can teach you things the Jedi simply cant teach." Jolee told Anakin.

"He's right. Jolee can teach you about the Force and walking the line between light and dark, the different circumstances and how to react. I can teach you weapons, what to use and when to make life easier on you; everything doesn't have to be harder than it is." Mira told Anakin as she sat in her chair.

"_Indeed Anakin, you now have the teachers and the means to build what needs to be built, you just need to be patient." _Qui-Gon told the young man.

"What's on Mustafar?" Anakin suddenly asked.

"_An old companion of Revan's, someone who could turn the tide of any war, and destabilize any conflict." _Qui-Gon told his former apprentice.

"Wait, you don't mean..." Mira started before trailing off.

"_On the planet you will find the shell and core memory of the Sith Assassin Droid commissioned by Darth Revan after the Mandalorian Wars. HK-47." _Qui-Gon told them.

"Kriff." Mira swore loudly.

"Hmmm, this trip is about to get far more interesting." Jolee told everyone as he stroked his goatee.

SWSWSW

**Yelona 33, 13 GRS**

When the Arcane Angel arrived in the Mustafar System Anakin had Aubrie scan for any residual energy readings that matched what T3-M4 had given him about HK-47.When the scan was completed the computer showed energy readings not far from an old droid factory that matched the readings that T3 had given Anakin. Anakin then decided that he, Mira, and Jolee would go to Mustafar, and while he and Jolee downloaded HK-47's memory core into a more up to date system Mira would create a new chassis to hold the core.

Anakin, Mira and Jolee then left the ship in Anakin's small air to surface shuttle and headed toward the surface. The trio was able to land safely about twenty meters from the old Hammerhead Class Cruiser, which was about midway between the factory and the ship. Anakin skillfully used his lightsaber to cut a large, circular hole in the side of the ship, allowing he and Jolee to get through the hole as Mira left to begin preparations at the abandoned droid factory. Once inside Jolee quickly led Anakin through the ship until they reached the bridge.

Once they entered the bridge the two men were surprised to see that the bridge was operational.

"Greeting: Welcome meatbags. What is your purpose here on my ship?" A mechanical voice asked through the loudspeakers.

"Ah, same old HK, seems you haven't lost your sense of humor." Jolee commented back as he and Anakin walked further into the room.

"Cynicism: Meatbag Bindo, oh joyous." The voice through the speaker told the two men.

"Oh yes, and I have a new friend here that believes your particular skills will be useful. He's a lot like Revan in a way, I think you two will get along well." Jolee told the ship.

"Statement: Perhaps, if he has plans that suit my own then that may be a satisfactory working condition." the voice informed them as Anakin removed a device from his bag.

"Perhaps. My name is Anakin Skywalker. I will download your memory core into this device, I will then run scans to make sure no damage has been done to your core and repair anything that appears damaged into it. I want you at optimal capacity so that you can carry out your assignments. If any improvements can be made to your memory core then I will make them before transferring your memory core into the new, upgraded body we are having built for you." Anakin explained as he plugged the device into the ship's mainframe.

"Excited Statement: That would be most wonderful of you meatbag. Perhaps after you are done with your work we can make out an...arrangement of sorts to figure out how I can repay you." the voice told Anakin.

"I need an assassin that can carry out any job. You are effective at that sort of thing and I have several targets in mind. You get to kill, I get those who are a destabilizing influence on the galaxy eliminated. It's a win, win situation." Anakin told the droid as he worked.

"Excited Statement: Indeed." the voice confirmed.

SWSWSW

Three hours later Jolee and Anakin walked into the Droid Construction Facility, as Anakin was typing in a few final sub-routine's into HK-47's memory core. Likewise Mira was typing in a few finishing touches into HK-47's new body to try to improve some of his assassination protocols.

"How we going on this end?" Anakin asked as he walked up beside the new HK-47 Chassis.

"About done, just need to complete the adjustment on this new actuator and we'll be ready." Mira responded as she typed in the commands.

"Good, tell me when you are ready." Anakin responded as he finished typing in a few final commands.

"Eighty percent...eighty-five...ninety... you're ready to go boss."Mira said as the arm on the machine pulled away from the open chassis.

Anakin expertly closed the chest cavity on the chassis and opened up a panel in the side of the head area. There Anakin plugged in his device and started to download HK-47 into his new body.

After several minutes the device signaled a complete transfer and Anakin disconnected, stepping away from the machine.

"System Scan: All systems operational, upgrades to Vocabulator, Assassination Protocols, and newly created history center for reference." HK said as his dark orange eyes lit up in contrast to his rust red body.

The 1.85 meter tall, droid took a step forward and looked around before his optics came to a stop on Anakin.

"Proud Statement: This body is far superior to my last one. It will be wonderful to be crushing meatbags again...Master." HK told Anakin, hesitating at the word Master.

"And I will be sure to get you a long list of meatbags to crush." Anakin told the taller droid.

SWSWSW

**Note: **There it is, the long awaited return of HK-47. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Until next time.


	10. Into The Shadows

**Chapter Ten: Into the Shadows**

**Note: **There will be a lot of original stuff (My own personal characters and such) and theoretical sciences tossed about this chapter, as well as the next few so don't be scared. This is all a buildup to a huge arch in the story later on.

SWSWSW

**Yelona 33, 13 GRS**

"_You must go there, to the place I once walked. It is a place hidden in the shadows of the galaxy, it's people are fair, and may help you on your path to destiny." the hooded man told Anakin as they looked out over the plains and oceans of Lehon._

"_What about all of this? You said it would be the capital of our Empire?" Anakin asked while motioning with his hand to the area._

"_In time, what is an Empire without people? Without resources? Or defense? Your time will come young Anakin, but you must be patient. If you are not, those you wish not to find you may not only find you, but force their will on you." The hooded figure explained as he looked out over the water._

"_Then I am suppose to just let those coordinates sit in my ship without being used?" Anakin asked with a hint of frustration in his voice. _

"_For now, you still need to learn patience and while the crew you have compiled can help you it will take more for you to complete your destiny. You have already sent HK-47 into Hutt Territory, now Tee-Three can program the route into your ship, from there you must choose wisely who you introduce to who you find. It is almost time young Chosen One, but for now you must trust and let what is going to happen, happen." The cloaked figure told him._

"_How the hell do you know! I don't even know who the hell you are!" Anakin yelled angrily. _

"_I was you...three thousand five hundred years ago. I was the Chosen One the last time the Sith arose to prominence, darkness, light, death, life, everything there was to be, I was all of it, I was the Force. The difference between us Chosen One? I had the patience and discipline to complete my goals. You will either bring the galaxy to balance, or die as an afterthought. Just as I once did. That is your curse, one I once shared." The masked figure told Anakin before he faded away. _

SWSWSW

Anakin was more than frustrated at this point, this was their forth detour to Lehon and Anakin didn't like it. He wanted to be done with it, he wanted to be able to create his empire, free the Outer Rim, end slavery, but everyone is telling him he wasn't ready. To make matters worse Ahsoka and Aubrie were beginning to ask questions about Padme staying in his quarters.

As Anakin was pacing when the ship suddenly jarred and alarms began blaring. Once he picked himself up he quickly began making his way from the Captains Cabin to the bridge. When Anakin got to the bridge Ahsoka and Aubrie were already at their posts and Padme was at the Comm working.

Anakin quickly took his seat in the captains chair and began working at his own controls. When he looked up he saw it right in front of the Angel, a large ship. As he looked on Anakin could tell that the ship was only around twelve-hundred meters long but the design was closer to an egg with large landing beams that had strategically placed torpedo tubes on the side. Anakin had no doubt that this vessel could blow the Angel out of the sky without much effort and wasn't about to make any stupid moves with his family on board.

Just as Anakin was trying to figure out what to do the Angel was caught in a tractor beam and the ship hailed them.

"_Unknown craft, you have entered into Imperial Space. Lower your shields and prepare to be brought on board." _A male voice told him.

Anakin quickly opened up dialog with a reply. "This is Captain Anakin Skywalker of the Arcane Angel. We are carrying civilians. I request that myself and two advisers be brought aboard instead."

It took a moment but an answer then came through the speakers. _"Amendment acceptable. Any attempts at deception will be met with lethal force." _the man told Anakin.

"Understood." Anakin responded before getting up. "Jolee, Mira, you two are with me, everyone else keep the ship afloat. Master Kota, any sign that the crew could be in danger I want the Angel out of here." he ordered.

"You got it." Kota responded taking Anakin's seat.

SWSWSW

"Really Anakin, did you have to try to use a mind trick on that captain?" Mira asked as she sat in her cell's floor, blocked off with a disruptor field.

"How do you know it was the Captain?" Anakin asked incredulously as he sat on his bunk on the other end of the cell.

"The uniform was of a higher ranking officer. You're so dense." she told him as she folded her arms over her chest, almost pouting.

"I..." Anakin started before being cut off by a voice on the other side of the disruptor field that held them.

"Not Captain, I am what you would call an Admiral. I am Admir John Sheppard, Fifth Fleet Admir of the Shadow Imperial Defense Force. My ship is called the SID Normandy, a Divine Legacy Class warship." the man told them as he stood tall with his hands behind his back.

Jolee looked at the man. The uniform was pitch black from top to bottom, topped off with black boots. He also noted several accommodations on the man's chest as well as an embroidered name on the uniform.

"An Admiral aye, I knew a Shadow once. Ever here of a man named Dickson?" Jolee asked, speaking up for the first time from his seat.

"General Dickson retired from active duty long ago. His son-in-law Admiral Maxwell Oliver is now the Supreme Commander of the SIDF. He is aware you are here and gave me the authority to lay out any and all actions as to your treatment, as well as make you an offer." Admir Sheppard explained, not moving from his spot in front of the deflector.

Mira walked up to her side of the deflector and looked at the taller admiral before crossing her arms over her chest and asking "And what will that be?".

Anakin then got up and walked up beside Mira before speaking. "What offer would that be?" he asked the Admiral which caused Mira to roll her eyes.

"Military training for you and your crew along, with resources. In exchange you will become an arm of the Empire, your own entity with your own laws, only answering to us when you act out in a way that could damage the universal infrastructure. From what we understand that would be mutually beneficial to keeping peace and ending what the Empire feel as many unscrupulous practices in the galaxy." Admir Sheppard explained.

"And your empress approves of this?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow and hands on her hips as she leaned slightly to the right.

"Empress Dantly has approved deals like this with the Chiss, it is not unheard of. Do you accept?" Admir Sheppard explained non-nonchalantly.

"What are the alternatives?" Anakin asked seriously, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Prison and when released a memory wipe for your entire crew. Also your navigational systems and droids will be wiped." the admir told them.

"Then I guess we accept." Anakin told him.

"Good. EDI, take down the deflector shield, but keep the defenses trained on them." Sheppard told the ship.

"Aye Admir." the mechanical female voice replied.

"Now, let's go to the conference room shall we." Sheppard told the group as he stood aside so that they could walk past.

SWSWSW

Back on Coruscant Master Yoda was in meditation when he began having visions. The images were foggy, shady, images that depicted everything from ships to soldiers. The images were troubling but needed to be checked out, hopefully he wouldn't be too late.

SWSWSW

An hour later the High Council had been summoned and they were all looking at the elderly Grand Master expectantly.

"Disturbing images I have seen. Investigated they must be." Yoda told the Council.

"What exactly did you see?" Master Mundi asked curiously.

"A fleet, positioned over a planet. Destroyed the planet was. Soldiers, commanders, investigate this I must. Time for me to leave you it is, with one last order. Recall all Jedi from the battlefield, peace negotiations are needed. Join battle only when hopeless. Prepare for a bigger conflict the Jedi must. Come to pass I will try to prevent." Yoda told them before getting out of his chair and into the hoverchair, hovering out of the council chambers.

When Yoda was gone the council was silent, and a bit confused. The Jedi had not needed to deal with new leadership in nearly three hundred-fifty years.

"What do we do now?" Master Secura asked.

"We appoint a new Grand Master. Then we follow out Master Yoda's final command. We begin slowly taking Jedi off the field of battle, transferring the leadership of the Grand Army to the civilian commanders." Master Windu told them with a sad nod.

SWSWSW

Anakin was sitting in a room on the SID Normandy in a meeting with Fleet Admiral Sheppard and Supreme Commander Oliver, listening to them talk about something in a language he did not understand.

"Haud Forza?" _(No Force?)_ Sheppard asked unsure of the order from his chair behind his desk.

"Aucun. Elles postul a conteso. Agnitio of the terra, tott abiliti." (_None, they need a challenge. Knowledge of the land, true ability.)_ Admir Oliver explained from his seat.

"Caso elles Survie?" (_Chances of Survival) _Sheppard asked his superior.

"Vegran." _(Small) _Admir Oliver responded.

"Hello!" Anakin said irritated with a slightly raised voice. "I AM in the room." he told the two admirals.

"Yes you are." Admiral Oliver responded smoothly from his place beside Anakin.

"What were you saying?" Anakin asked moving to look at the higher ranking Admiral.

"Your crew, minus Mister Bindo and Master Kota as they are too old; will train for six months with our new recruits, no use of the Force will be allowed, you will more than likely not survive but you do have a chance. If you survive you ill be better for it." Admiral Oliver explained.

"So let me get this strait, six months, no force powers during training, all of us minus civilians, next to no chance of survival?" Anakin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Admiral Oliver answered.

"Great..." Anakin trailed off as he drifted off into thought.

SWSWSW


	11. Yoda's Quest

**Chapter Eleven: Yoda's Quest**

**Note: **_Switching gears for a chapter or two here. Got some ground to cover which will come in useful later on. Need to get some things out-of-the-way, other things need developed. Hope you like where I am taking this._

**Note 2: **_Cant say when I will update anything. A lot going on right now. Will not bail on any story though. See is you can't find the references to the popular 80's songs I am going to place randomly in the chapter, first one to find them all gets a virtual cookie._

SWSWSW

**Selona 1, 13 GRS**

Yoda was if anything patient when it came to his search. It had been months with each clue to what he was looking for smaller and smaller as he went. Yoda had been waiting for this journey for four-hundred years, if it was like waiting for a star to fall then he had all of the patience in the galaxy to do it.

The last stop gained the aged Jedi Master what he believed to be the final clue, a pair of lightsabers, the hilts made for elegant offensive superiority. One had a blade of platinum silver, the other a deep golden. The crystals for those sabers only resided on one planet and that was where Yoda was headed. Master Yoda was headed for Hoth.

SWSWSW

Obi-Wan was tired, he was slowly rebuilding the Jedi Order from the bottom up while at the same time trying to rekindle what he and Siri once shared in their youth. This was a rare moment for the two of them, sitting alone on the bank a nearby river, feet submerged in the cool blue water, green and trees all around, watching the fish swim by. Siri however had been thinking, they needed to discuss some things and this time she wouldn't put them off.

"Obi-Wan, do you ever regret that we let our masters tear us apart?" She asked suddenly, breaking the peaceful quiet.

Obi thought for a second before answering. "At first, but then I saw how well you were doing, how quickly you had gotten over what had happened. I figured that since you were happy that I should be happy for you." he answered her.

"But I wasn't happy. I threw myself into my training to take away the pain. Whenever I saw you walking by I wanted you to look away, if you wouldn't then I would, I didn't want you to see my tears. I was lonely, I felt as though the Jedi only cared about their code. We felt so right, it's as if the Force wanted up together, then they just ripped us apart." Siri explained showing emotion uncharacteristic of the young master.

"I wish I would have known. I would have done something to help comfort you." Obi told her sadly as her continued to stare at the water.

"What would you have done? The second our masters caught us together again we would have never seen each other after that." Siri responded sadly, kicking her bare foot up and sending water splashing several feet forward.

"True enough. Do you ever miss it? Us?" Obi asked almost afraid of the answer but knowing it needed voiced.

Siri responded by slowly taking his hand, making Obi-Wan look over, noticing a tear in her eye at the thought. "I remember how you loved me. Every moment of those endless summer nights." she told him, holding his hand tight with a smile on her face.

SWSWSW

Anakin found himself once again trudging toward the bed of his dorm room at the Kaas Military Institute exhausted. For six months, six days a week, ten hours a day, he and his crew had been training, no Force Powers. Even Padme had decided to go through the training with them, stating that she would be far more help if she was better prepared physically. Fortunately for her however, her training was far less strenuous due to her condition than the others, however she still insisted on completing ten hours worth.

As Anakin's head hit the pillow his eyes closed and his mind drifted to sleep, where he was met by a scene he had not seen in many months, the seas of Lehon. Only this time instead of one person there were four.

"_Your time is nearing young Anakin. Soon, your dreams of freeing the Outer Rim from slavery will come to fruition." a hooded female told him as she stood in the sand overlooking the open ocean._

"_Indeed it will. The galaxy will be put back into balance, as will the Force. Free will the Force be of restrictions, yet remaining with the discipline the Jedi teach." another woman in a similar hood told him. _

"_We are one, all of us will be there to help create this golden era, and while the galaxy will not be united, it will be far more stable than before. Order will not take a back seat to security, yet lack of security will not be allowed to degenerate into chaos." Another voice told Anakin. _

"_The Republic will fall. However your actions, as well as the actions of your former masters have allowed for the Jedi to adapt and survive. Your body and mind are more disciplined, fore focused, and more toned. You have taken your first steps into a much larger world." the more familiar voice of the first man that had come to him said from the position beside the women._

_Anakin was about to say something when a hand behind him was placed on his shoulder. _

"_They are correct Ani, we can not be perfect, and we can not rule as though we are. It will be a council, representatives, and it will not be easy, however if your heart remains pure, we will all be there to see your success." the person told him. _

_Anakin whipped around quickly, before he could take a look at the man however the vision vanished._

Anakin sat up quickly into a cold sweat, looking around in confusion. Once his mind settled down Anakin looked at his hands as realization dawned on him.

"Master why?"

**Note: **_Real life sucks. New job has creamed me. However I decided to finish this short chapter so that things could be in place for what is to come. Far more So we have the challenge results next chapter plus the voice of the fifth person is revealed. Stay tuned, things are about to get interesting. _


	12. Starting From Scratch

**Chapter 12: Starting From Scratch**

**Note: **_This will be the start of Anakin and his crew's fun, we will have lots of it. Also the Shadow Empire is nothing but a means to an end in this __story, just a small part to continue Anakin's training. That was the only time I expect to see the Shadow Empire involved in the story so anyone thinking that the OC's will be important from here forward don't worry, they won't be. Only OC's left will work__ for Naboo Engineering. _

**Note 2: **_The answer to the challenge of 80's music. Here are the references:_

"Whenever I saw you walking by I wanted you to look away, if you wouldn't then I would, I didn't want you to see my tears." Siri said this to Obi-Wan. - Look Away by Chicago.

"I remember how you loved me. Every moment of those endless summer nights." Siri to Obi- Endless Summer Nights by Richard Marx.

"Yoda had been waiting for this journey for four-hundred years, if it was like **waiting for a star to f****all** then he had all of the patience in the galaxy to do it." -Waiting For a Star to Fall by Boy Meets Girl.

**HUGE UPDATE: CHAPTER 13 WILL TURN THIS STORY ON IT'S EARS. STAY TUNED FOR "SHAN FAMILY TOMB, PART 1"**

SWSWSW

**Selona 3, 13 GRS**

After talking with Admiral Oliver and getting a final set of orders Anakin and his crew was free to leave Imperial space. His time in the care of the Imperials had been an enlightening one, he never believed non-force users could be as lethal as a Jedi, not even the clones were as precise in their training or ability. Anakin was proud that he was able to learn how to use weapons not normally used by Jedi, blasters of all makes, swords of many different styles, knives, a staff, and many other things including rocket launchers Mira had taught him to use previously.

Physically he was more muscular, had more stamina, and more mentally ready for the challenges ahead. For the first time since his year long journey began Anakin actually felt as if he could actually pull this off, that he could actually free the Outer Rim. Now, all he needed was allies and one name stuck out. If the administrator of Naboo Engineering was the fabled hero of Naboo that Padme had told him about then perhaps he would be willing to help free the Outer Rim.

"Captain, approaching Naboo, you are needed on the bridge." Aubry said through the speaker, quickly breaking Anakin from his thought process as he answered.

"Be right there." He told his companion before shutting off his research terminal and leaving his cabin.

SWSWSW

Master Yoda was tired, his trip to Hoth, while enlightening about where he was going, only gained him more riddles. He had been flying around the Outer Rim for months, collecting data, finding clues, and every time he seems to get closer he gains another riddle. This time the hologram told him to go to the place of "Infinite Possibilities". So Yoda, patient where others would not be, trotted back to his ship and meditated before setting course on his next stop, and in his mind, hopefully his last.

SWSWSW

"But, I'm Anakin Skywalker, surely I don't need an appointment." Anakin tried as the stubborn secretary refused to let him see the Administrator.

"I don't care if you are Grand Master Yoda, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, and the entire embodiment of the Force all in one, you are not on the list and do not have an appointment, therefore you don't get in." the secretary informed him which made the young man drop his head in frustration.

"Anakin if I may." Padme told him, guiding him out of the way so she and Jolee could step forward. "My name is Padme Amidala, representative of Naboo to the galactic Senate and this is Jedi Master Jolee Bindo, is there a chance that either of us is on the list you spoke of?" Padme asked politely causing Anakin to snort.

The secretary looked at her computer screen, typing in a few commands when her face brightened a bit. "Yes, both of you are on the list actually. Give me a moment to let him know you are here." The secretary told them getting up and heading around a corner.

"See, easy." Padme told him brightly as Anakin continued to stare at where the secretary had been sitting.

"I don't understand…" Anakin said trailing off a bit.

"It's simple lad, I served with him years ago and Padme here obviously has a connection. You, obviously don't. Your name may carry weight in politics but this place is headed by a man who politics don't matter to. Just be prepared, and don't say anything stupid. We should be fine if you follow that line." Jolee told the young man who had closed his eyes and was slowly counting to ten.

Just then the secretary came back out and ushered them toward the office of the Administrator of Naboo Engineering.

SWSWSW

"Nomi Sunrider? Bastila Shan? Andar Sunrider? Jolee Bindo? Are you suggesting we revert the Jedi Order back to what it was during the Great Sith Wars?" Sitra asked Obi-Wan cautiously.

"A restart may seem a bit pre-mature don't you think? We have already made changes that revert the Order back to the old times, we don't need more." Master T'Un told the council skeptically.

"I agree with Master T'Un, there just aren't enough Knights and Masters to take on the Padawans this change would eventually create." Master Drallig added from his chair.

"I believe it would be prudent if every available Knight and Master were to take a Padawan. We will not grow if there are not enough Masters to instruct the next generation. This change may make future changes possible." Knight Sitra suggested gaining a glare from Master T'Un who had not taken a Padawan of his own in several years.

"I am forced to agree with the suggestion, not a complete restart yet a way to ensure that the Jedi can support itself into the future in case what Master Yoda has seen comes to pass. Being isolated from the galaxy means we can't simply ignore any potential resource." Master Drallig relented as he remembered why they were sent to Tython in the first place.

"If Master Yoda believed we needed to prepare then I see no reason we should not use every resource to our advantage." Knight Sitra agreed.

At this point Knight Keto had been silent, listening carefully to the conversation. "We have to remember, we are responsible for our own survival here and we cannot survive isolated the way the Jedi Order has since the Ruusan Reformation. We must use everything we know to ensure survival. If we do not adjust, and allow the fear of the unknown to guide us, then we might as well doom the Jedi too its own destruction. I believe we should put this change into a vote." She told the group who nodded.

"Alright, we vote, those for the amendment?" Master Drallig asked getting five hands in the air. "And against?" he asked getting no hands as Master T'Un declined to vote.

In the end, the majority had spoken…

SWSWSW

"It has been six months and we have still found no evidence to back up Skywalker's claims, his computer systems are obviously in need of a debugging." Master Mundi pointed out from his seat.

"Yet our own spies have confirmed that the chancellor's pod is emitting low levels of dark energy during senate meetings. Are you willing to say that the POD is emitting dark energy?" Master Leem asked snidely.

"The fact remains that we cannot commit to a full investigation without solid proof of possible wrongdoing. We will continue to watch the Senate, besides that there is little we can do until proof is found." Master Windu told the council getting nods from the other Councilors.

SWSWSW

While the man sitting at the desk across from them seemed like the man Jolee remembered from so long ago, he still had trouble with the differences. Administrator Dickson, brown hair down between the shoulder blades was replaced by shoulder length hair in a ponytail with noticeable streaks of gray through it, gone were the mutton chops replaced by a simple goatee, the armor was now a simple green pull over with two buttons on the collar. To Jolee the scene seemed surreal, two prominent men from thousands of years in the past sitting at a desk with two prominent figures from the present, yet the he had to admit there was nothing normal about the current situation.

"So, what brings a galactic senator, an ex-Jedi, and an old man to my office today?" Administrator Dickson asked while leaning forward on his forearms.

"Old man? You don't look so young yourself there friend." Jolee responded as he leaned back in his chair.

"Touché." Dickson said before sitting back and looking at Padme. "So, Padme, what's up? I know this wasn't a pleasure trip." He asked her.

"Perhaps you should ask Anakin. He's the one that's leading this crew." Padme told her friend.

"Skywalker? What is so important you had to harass my secretary for twenty minutes and risk your life in doing so? Blood is hard as hell to get out of a carpet you know." Dickson asked the young man earning a snort from Jolee.

"My reasons were because I came to ask for assistance. My crew and I wish to free the Outer Rim from the Hutts, ending the slave trade. Are you aware of our trip into the Unknown Regions?" Anakin asked, ignoring the slight.

"Of course, I have informants all over the galaxy. Yet that doesn't explain why you have come to me. Do you need ships? Droids? How exactly can I be of help?" Dickson asked curiously.

"Are you familiar with a figure named General Dickson? He is said to be a hero of the Naboo people." Anakin asked diplomatically.

"General Dickson died years ago. He was old, tired, and was tired of the death and destruction. War has a way of making one hollow inside, no matter how much good is done." The administrator told Anakin.

"But look at what war got you, I mean, you have all of this." Anakin said looking around.

Dickson once again leaned forward on his elbows and spoke. "What war got me? War got me a dead son, a comatose wife, genocide, mass destruction, hell I even died once. How many mothers did I kill? Fathers? Sons? Daughters? How much grief did I cause? What if one of those people that died by my leadership was a child of yours? What if one was your wife? You command clones with no mind of their own, engineered, no families, nothing; you fight droids, machines. You know nothing of true war Skywalker." Dickson said before looking out the window in his office. "Let us hope you don't learn the hard way." The administrator told Anakin causing the younger man to bow his head.

"I'm sure Anakin didn't mean anything by it." Padme said rubbing her husband's upper arm.

"Don't defend him Padme, he's young, impulsive, reckless, he doesn't think before he acts. It's time to grow up. You want to end slavery; the only way you do it is by uniting the outer rim under a single government with a fleet to enforce your laws. It's time to grow up, I suggest you start and then, when you are ready, I'll help." Dickson told Anakin before pressing a button on his desk and opening the door.

"Good day to you…"

SWSWSW

Master Yoda was in meditation when a voice rang through his head.

"_They did not know if I survived the Emperor's assault.__ After thirty-five hundred years, we__ hav__e returned and we__ have the Noetikons" _the voice told the Master who's eyes shot wide.

"No…"

SWSWSW

"Why all the smoke and mirrors Master? First you pretend you are not you, now you appear in my visions. It's almost like you aren't even dead…" Anakin trailed off after the last statement as his former master didn't respond. Looking curiously at him Anakin spoke again. "You are dead aren't you?"

"I honestly don't know. I felt myself die, however I don't feel dead. It is almost like something is keeping me bound to this world, my body is gone, the nature of what is happening remains a mystery even to me." Qui-Gon told his former student.

"So what happens to you now?" Anakin asked with a hint of concern.

"I continue to teach you, and I have another lesson." Qui-Gon told Anakin, motioning for the young man to take a seat on the floor in front of him.

Anakin sat down and Qui-Gon slowly began his lesson. "You may hear those say that nothing is impossible with the Force, yet those who teach such often use the word _Impossible _to describe the improbable. It is now time for you to learn the impossible…"

SWSWSW

Master Kenobi was in meditation and one word kept hum puzzled, when he looked for answers none came. Finally he maintained that the Force wanted him to travel to Talravin.

SWSWSW

**NOTE: **As you have probably noticed the Tython Council has half the members of the Jedi High Council and the majority of them are far younger and more willing for change than the older Master T'Un. The meetings are also shorter with less subjects of discussion and opinions. Here is a rundown of the Tython Council for reference:

~Grand Master: Obi Wan Kenobi- Jedi Guardian training to be a Sentinel.

~Master of The Order: Master Sin Drallig (Guardian)- Drallig was the Temple Saber Master and Master to the likes of Knight Keto.

~Master T'Un (Consular): Former Curator of Records for the Jedi Order and respected Jedi Master, very conservative in his ways.

~Master Siri Tachi (Guardian): Obi-Wan's lover, Jedi Guardian, expert in espionage.

**CHAPTER 13 WILL TURN THIS STORY ON IT'S EARS. STAY TUNED FOR "SHAN FAMILY TOMB, PART 1"**


	13. Shan Family Tomb

**Chapter 13: The Shan Family Tomb**

**NOTE: **_Here is where the side story begins. The twist will take place for a few chapters and shape everything else I am looking to do. Dickson said that Anakin needed to grow up, well, he is about to in a huge way._

SWSWSW

**Selona 4, 13 GRS**

Anakin had immediately turned an about face on his crew's latest attempt to travel to Lehon, only this time the detour was not a hindrance but a warning from the Force. Too much was happening in a short amount of time and now the force seemed to be pulling him to the planet of Fields and Legends.

Talravin gained the nickname "The Planet of Fields and Legends after the exploits of its native Shan family, famed for Jedi Masters, high ranking Republic operatives, and military generals the Shan Family Tomb was the greatest source of income on the agriculturally advanced planet through visitors wishing to see the structure as well as learn about the family's history. That was where Anakin was heading, and that was where he would meet his greatest challenge to date, and his destiny would begin.

SWSWSW

To say Obi-Wan was restless was a vast understatement, the visions he had received of what would happen if he were to go to Talravin alone were troubling at best, however he knew Anakin was on his way with his crew; there was no way he would miss the call through the Force. So in that sense he knew if his timing was correct any attack on himself would be at worst delayed or at best prevented all together. Either way, Anakin needed him, and he would not stay away. Obi-Wan knew something was about to happen and he was not about to let Anakin go through it without him.

"Master, we'll be coming up on Talravin within the hour." His Padawan; Scout, informed him.

"Very good Padawan, I will join you in the cockpit momentarily to discuss the situation." Obi told scout earning a slight bow to the Jedi Master.

SWSWSW

Yoda was not one to overly worry however one would have to be dulled to the Force not to hear the message sent, it was clear to him, the Shan Family Temple had surged, and he needed to be there to see through the events. Using the Force to make his ship go faster the ancient Jedi continued determinedly to press on, hoping he would not be too late.

SWSWSW

"Unidentified vessel, this is Captain Sky of the Arcane Angel. Why are you attempting to intercept?" Anakin asked through the com on the bridge as he sat calmly in his captain's chair.

"_It is certainly nice to hear your voice too Anakin. Scout and I received the same call I imagine that you did. We have come to lend assistance."_ Obi-Wan said from the other side of the transmission.

"It is good to hear your voice Master. We will be landing behind the site momentarily, though I doubt the locals will be amused." Anakin told his former Master with a chuckle.

"_Now Anakin, we can't assume that everyone will be hostile toward us. However I agree a good degree of caution should be used." _The elder master agreed.

"Then we will meet you on the ground." Anakin said before cutting the transmission and ordering the ship be taken in, with Obi-Wan's small ship following closely behind.

SWSWSW

When the two ships landed Obi-Wan, Scout, Anakin, Aubry, and Ahsoka walked around the tomb that held the remains of the legendary Shan family trying their best not to disturb the area any more than they already had. However contrary to reports and computer readouts the area seemed to be deserted, nothing but a tomb and a walkway leading up to it and an energy field protecting the path.

"This is kind of creepy…" Ahsoka said as the slowly walked to the entrance of the walkway.

"It is, keep your eyes open." Anakin responded as he slowly walked forward toward the opening.

When the group came to the opening they found it was covered by a force field of some kind. When Obi-Wan stopped he noticed Aubry, Anakin, and Ahsoka all still moving forward toward the field. Then almost collectively the trio walked straight through the field, disappearing from sight.

Obi-Wan quickly ran over to the field in attempt to follow them but the field held strong, not letting him through. In the end after several tries and many electrical burns later he began running back to the Arcane Angel.

SWSWSW

In orbit Yoda felt it, a surge in the Force, subtle, but powerful none the less, then almost as soon as it was there, it vanished. Master Yoda was too late. Skywalker was no longer on the planet's surface, or as he could tell anywhere else in the sector. The Force was telling him that Skywalker was gone.

"May the Force be with you young Anakin. No further help can we give."

SWSWSW

As Anakin felt as if he was floating he heard something in the back of his mind:

_I am the wielder of the flame, the protector of balance_

_I am the holder of the torch, lighting the way_

_I am the keeper of the flame, soldier of balance_

_I am a guardian of balance_

_I am a Gray Jedi_

**Note: **_Another short update but I had to get this out. I want you all to know that my stories are all on __**Hiatus**__ until further notice. With my NFL Draft season heating up plus Walmart job being a pain in the rear I am pretty swamped right now. However I am going to give you all something to look forward to. The next arch in this story will be a dip into the Quantum Universal Theory. As String Theory dictates, all things are connected, we may just find out how far that connection can run._


End file.
